The Life I Belong To
by Jae Bee
Summary: Paul and my o/c character's imprint story. Brought to you by the author of I'm His Lobster, and I'm Running Away, So You Can Make Me Whole. I promise it's better than it's summary. I don't own SM characters. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. The First Time

Paul POV

I looked over at the little girl running in the rain. She looked so much like her, I thought. The way she carried herself and lifted her face to the rain. Even her mischievous expression reminded me of her. You could tell she wasn't scared of anything. This was my biggest reminder of her. She'd never been scared of anything, just like the little girl currently doing spins as the thunder and lightning picked up around her. She didn't even flinch.

"Ok psycho, that's enough spinning, get back inside the house." I called and she smiled over at me and ran up the wide porch steps.

"Grandpa you're the crazy one. The chances of me getting struck by lightning are very small." She said with a roll of her eyes. She seemed so much older than her six years.

"You're very small." I replied, relieved it was true. She may act older, but she was still my little granddaughter. I hung up her raincoat and put her boots on the mat near the front door. She sped through the house to the living room where my son was hanging up his phone and looking at his wife.

"Daddy, grandpa made me come inside." She pouted as if she thought her father would let her go back out.

"So I see." He beamed at her like it was the first time they'd seen each other. He sat on the arm of the couch as he put his phone in his pocket. "It's not summer anymore love, you can't be running around in the rain. You'll catch a cold, your mother will kill me, and then you'll grow up without a father."

"I wouldn't kill you, I'd just rough you up a little." Annie, my daughter in law said.

"Subtle, kid." I muttered at my son, but felt a glimmer of pride. My son. I looked at him and felt the same feelings he did when he looked at his child. Like it was the first time.

After eight years of marriage my son and daughter in law were finally going on a vacation alone together. And though that vacation was only a few hours away, they were excited for it, and left me my granddaughter to care for. At seven months pregnant, my daughter in law was a champ for still wanting this vacation. Though as I looked at her now, she seemed antsy.

"Paul are you sure about this? She's cute and all but she can be a handful." Annie looked at her daughter with catlike eyes. They were filled with both love and alertness. Very parent like.

I gestured to my son. "How do you think this monster ended up surviving? I helped with that. I got this Annemarie. Calm yourself."

She smiled and went over to kiss her daughter. "Be good please."

"Oh alright." The child rolled her eyes but placed a shy hand on her mother's bulging belly. "Bye bye rug rat." She said and Annie laughed with my son, who walked over to me.

"I have complete faith in you." He said and placed his hands on his shoulders, making me remember when he was young enough to ride on them. It was hard to believe my kid was thirty.

He was tall and broad shouldered, the only childish part of him was his untidy hair. He was the image of me, as everyone said. But the wild curly hair, and the two dimples he got when he smiled, were from his mother.

Skylar. My son, Skylar Lucas Jaci. Now thirty, and having his second child. It was always hard to believe.

"Go already so I can teach the frog to start fires in the woods." I smirked.

"Only we can prevent forest fires." The little one said so solemnly that we all laughed.

"Stupid fire safety pamphlets at the grocery store freak her out." Skylar said shaking his head. "Ok we're going then. You have the numbers." He asked me and I nodded. After heartfelt goodbyes they were out the door and I looked at my granddaughter, who was currently trying her best not to cry.

"Spaghetti O's for dinner?" I asked her.

"Only because you can't cook." She smiled, breaking the sadness, and went towards the kitchen, sitting on her favorite stool next to one of the counters.

"That may be, but I have secret ingredients that make it better."

I went to pull out a few cans and started preparing as she watched. Since some senses were still sharp I felt her eyes on me even when I was turned away. "What are you looking at?" I said and turned to smile at her. I was surprised to see her look thoughtful.

"I'm going to be a big sister." She said, almost like a question more than fact. I prayed she wasn't going to ask the dreaded, where do babies come from question. I hoped Skylar and Annie covered that. "Yes you are."

"But I'm six."

"There isn't an age limit to becoming a big sister you know."

"I don't know if I'll be any good at it." She said bluntly, her lower lip quivering. Had she really been worrying over this?

I put our dinner in the microwave and went over to her. "You are going to be the best big sister there ever was." I reassured her. "You know I'm a big brother right?"

"To great Aunt Sue."

"Yes. And you know I wasn't always the best brother to her. But I learned and I realized to be the best big brother all I had to do was love her. Do you already love the new baby?"

"I think so." She said after considering.

"Then your good. I know you kid, I know you will do fine." I turned back to get the spaghetti o's and spoon some into bowls. I snickered as I lifted the bowls.

"I know you're still looking at me frog."

She smiled when I turned around. "Why do you call me frog?"

"I have since you were born."

"I know, but you never told me why."

I placed the bowls in front of us and as she began eating I looked at her again. Had I never really told her the story? I studied the girl with the wild curly hair and solitary dimple on her left cheek. So much like her, she certainly was.

"Why don't I tell you a story then?"

She perked up more and bounced on the stool. "I like stories. Is it about a prince and princess?"

"Not quite, but it does involve magic. I think it's high time you hear it."

"Me too." She agreed, as if she knew, just how amazing the story was.

"How about we finish eating, and I'll do up the dishes and I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok." She grinned and kept eating.

I had already begun replaying the years in my head. All the memories of love, strength, anger, and magic. I could see it, as if it were for the first time.


	2. Frog and Toad

Paul POV

With the dishes done and everything cleaned up, I went into the living room where the fire was burning. The night had grown cold with the September rain. In the cozy living room though I felt warmth. Then again, I always ran a little on the warm side.

My glance scanned the photos adorning the walls of the room. They spanned my entire life, making me think of the story I was about to tell.

"You ready?" I said to my granddaughter who was practically bouncing she was so eager.

"Yes! Get on with it."

I laughed and sat next to her. "Ok frog. It all started with a headstrong little boy. He was actually only a year older than you when things started changing."

"Changing?" She asked.

I nodded, not seeing the room around me, but seeing that time, smelling the air of those days. "He was seven back then. He lived right here in La Push. He had a good family, good friends, and there was a girl."

"There's always a girl." She said and I smiled, holding her close.

"So there is." I said, and the story began….

Paul POV…age seven

"Mom c'mon let me go already." I kept trying to back up but she was still fixing my hair.

"Alright shorty calm it down." Mom said. "I'm not the one who decided to put gum in my own hair."

I looked down at my shoes. I didn't actually put gum in my hair. It was my little sister, but if I told my mom that, I'd get in trouble for giving her the gum in the first place. Sue was only four and not allowed to chew gum. She proved that by smushing it into my hair.

I looked at her now, sitting on the kitchen floor watching mom and me and I gave her a look that said hush. She smiled and ran into the living room.

"Mom seriously, I have to go."

"You're seven years old Paul Michael Jaci, I don't think you have a set schedule. She'll wait."

"She'll knock me around is what she'll do." I argued and felt the last piece of gum escape with a final tug."

Mom looked down at me in her mom way. She had pretty red hair and brown eyes like mine. She called me shorty more than my own name, even though she wasn't much taller than me. Dad called her his little lady. "You think I'd let anyone, even that little girl, knock you around?"

"No." I said hiding my smile. "But you can't hit her. She's a kid too. C'mon can I go now."

"Ok run away from your mother. Breaking my heart you are."

I rolled my eyes and ran out the back door. We lived on Winnie Hill Road, but it wasn't much of a road. We were the only house around it. There were a few houses on the reservation, that didn't have neighbors like everyone else's, and mine was one of them.

I had always lived in La Push. My whole family had for a whole bunch of years. My granddad used to tell stories about it, but he died last year. That made my Dad sad. He drank a lot of adult stuff one night and told me it was the curse of his family that all the guys died pretty young. Mom yelled at him for saying all that, but it didn't scare me. I didn't believe in that stuff.

Not like she did.

I scrambled up a small hill that led to a part of the woods. I was only allowed in this part, unless my parents took me around the other areas. This is where we always met though. We both loved to run and be in the woods. It made us happy.

Sure enough she was there, throwing rocks at a tree. Yep she was mad.

She was my best friend.

"Listen I'm sorry ok. Sue put gum in my hair and Mom had to spend a thousand years getting it out. She used butter. Now my hair's all shinny." She continued throwing stones at the tree but turned to look at me for a second.

She had black curly hair, but it was crazy and cut just above her shoulders, going in all directions. Her eyes looked like celery. She was shorter than me, but just as fast. It looked like she was wearing a dress, but it was really a big t-shirts. She always wore really big t-shirts and work boots. She was funny that way.

We met a long time long time ago when we were babies. I don't remember it, but our parents said we went together like peanut butter and jelly. I got made fun of at school for being friends with a girl but I didn't care too much. We knew everything about each other. I knew now something was up. I tried to figure out what I did.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She shook her head. "Shouldn't of given her the gum, toad."

She always knew everything. I didn't like that.

We called each other frog and toad for a while now. When we were really little her mom would read us a story about a frog and a toad. So she called me toad, and I called her frog.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, noticing it wasn't me she was mad at, or the tree.

"Topher and Frankie want to move." Her voice shook as she said it, and she threw more rocks.

"What?" I said, feeling like I spun a whole bunch and stopped all the sudden.

She threw the last of the rocks and sat down right on the ground. "They're sick of dealing with Frankie's parents. So they've been saving, and want to pack up and leave."

Frankie and Topher were her parents. She called them by their first names because they were a different kind of family. Her parents were fifteen when they had her, making them only twenty two now. People around the rez sometimes looked at them funny, especially Frankie's parents, who they all lived with.

"Where would you guys go to?" I was afraid of the answer.

"California." She said it like a bad word. "You know it hardly ever rains there? It's always hot and there are earthquakes." She wiped her eyes and I realized she was crying. She never cried. I had never seen her cry. She fell off the slide last year and broke her leg, she didn't cry then. I almost did.

I walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand. I saw my dad do that for my mom sometimes, and figured it made girls feel better. I was also hoping it would make me feel better.

"When do you go?"

"This weekend." She said, crying more.

I was not going to cry. Boys never cry, so just because she was, doesn't mean I would. "It will be ok." I told her and she looked over at me and I felt my eyes water. I blinked a lot. "We'll see each other again Ripley."

I hardly ever used her name. It was so strange to me. She was named after a book and TV show. It didn't even sound like a girl's name. That sort of fit though. She wasn't like any other girl.

I kept holding her hand as she cried. I didn't even know how long we were there, until I heard her name getting called.

"I have to go." She said and stood up. "I'm not going to come to say good bye. I can't do it."

I nodded and realized my hand was still in hers. It had been for so long I couldn't feel it much. Except for this little throbbing. Like a heartbeat.

"Do you feel that?" I said, looking at our hands.

"It's our hearts beating. We can feel it in our hands." She looked at me in a weird way. "It's cuz your life is my life, and my life is your life."

"That sounds weird."

"It is weird. I don't know how it's going to work now." She sniffled once but let go of my hand, then made a fist. "I can still feel it beating. Quick, make a fist."

I did and felt the same pulsing. "I feel it too."

"When we miss each other that's what we'll do. We'll make a fist and feel the others heart beat."

"Ok."

Then she stepped in front of me and put her lips on top of mine. Then she stepped away quickly. "There, now you have to remember me."

"I can't forget you." I said, still surprised.

She smiled once and then her name was called again and she started walking away. "I'll see you later Paul. Love you toad."

"Love you too frog."

I didn't let myself cry until I knew she was gone. I wasn't sure if I would ever see her again. So I walked home, the entire way clenching my fist.

Paul…present day…POV

My granddaughters eyes widened. "Did she come back?"

I smiled at the memories, and glanced at the wall at a picture of Ripley and I, taken a few months before she had moved.

"Yes she did." I replied. "And that's when things got interesting."

She snuggled in to hear the next part of the story.


	3. Believe

Paul POV…present day

"Tell me more of the story grandpa."

"Well a lot happened over the years to Paul. He made some more friends at school, but he always missed Ripley. They wrote letters sometimes but after a few years Paul stopped writing. Years went on and he changed from the boy he once was. Mostly because his father died."

"Poor Paul." She said and leaned her head on my arm.

"Yea it was a hard time for him and his mother and sister. But they got by. It wasn't until his senior year in high school that things got weird. There was a boy on the reservation, Sam Uley, who had gotten into some sort of trouble. Began ditching school and eventually went missing. When he came back he was changed. People didn't understand what was going on with him. Paul mostly stayed out of it, until he realized something was happening to him too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said, this is when the story gets interesting."

Paul POV…age seventeen

"Susan!" I yelled towards the kitchen, and my fourteen year old sister stepped out, looking slightly scared.

"What?"

"Where are my keys? I put them right on the coffee table."

"You threw them at the coffee table actually. They probably fell off."

I scowled and looked by the couch. The dent in the coffee table, roughly the size of my car keys, caught my eye. I tried to shake it off, but it was just another weird thing that had been happening lately. My temper was another.

Since Dad died, my temper had become shorter, but lately I couldn't seem to get a grip on it. It was affecting my family more than anyone. Sue, who had always looked at me with adoration, now looked at me with fear. My own mother even walked on eggshells around me. "Found them." I muttered and grabbed the keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked nervously. "I was hoping maybe you could help me with my history paper? I have the same teacher you did."

"I don't remember much from that year Sue." I said shortly and instantly regretted it. That was the year Dad died. I looked back at Sue and sighed. She and I looked a lot alike. We both had mom's eyes and dad's hair. Hers was straight down her back, and mine spiked up some. It was hard to look at Sue, knowing she had Dad's smile. "I'm sorry kid, I gotta go."

"You're always going or yelling." She whispered.

"Then it's probably better I go before I yell." I said and went out the door, and walked towards my car. I drove my Dad's old car. It wasn't anything special, just had special meaning. Mom had her own, and was gone most the time, picking up extra shifts at the hospital where she was an RN. That left Sue alone more times than not.

I shouldn't feel guilty for that, she was old enough now. But nevertheless I didn't dare look back, in case she was looking at me through a window.

I looked at the car, but didn't get in. For some odd reason I felt the urge to run more.

The woods was a short distance from our house. I went towards the area that always brought me calm. Ripley and I's place.

Once I got there I saw the tree she had once thrown rocks at. Frog and Toad was carved into the trunk, the names slightly faded after ten years. I sighed as I sat by the tree. It was the weirdest part of my life, to ache for a girl I had known such a short time. Then again, for the first seven years of my life, we shared everything. Even our hearts, I thought as I closed my fist, feeling the slight pulse of it from the strain. I was old enough now to know it wasn't her heartbeat I felt, but it's nice to have those little beliefs when you're a kid.

I stopped believing in anything magical after Dad died. The family curse, I thought bitterly. He died of cancer at thirty four. So young. I didn't know how my mother still stepped foot in that hospital. I couldn't without shaking.

I felt myself shake now. It had been happening a lot lately. The shakes, the fever, the weird growth spurt. I wasn't sure what more could change.

The wind blew and I scented it again, like I had more and more. This sickly sweet scent that burned my nose and gut, making the shaking increase. I got up, hoping movement would change it.

I found myself running towards a little stream deeper in the woods. I splashed some of the water on my face. It was only April, and it should have felt cooler than the water did. Everything felt so warm to me.

The shaking was still there. The scent was still in the air too. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I couldn't stop picturing my father face the last time I saw him, Ripley's the last time I saw her, my mother's tired and worried expression, and my sister's frightened one. Who was I? What was happening.

I knelt by the water, my hands shaking hard on the ground. I felt like I was being tugged in two different directions. Suddenly I couldn't see it was all blurry. I felt scared for the first time in years. I quickly made a fist with both hands, feeling the pulse and trying to calm myself with it.

It was the last thing I felt as I exploded.

It didn't hurt. If anything I finally felt release. What had happened to me?

_Paul, you're ok, just stay where you are. I'm on my way._

I jumped at the voice I heard in my head. When I did I caught my reflection in the water. I felt myself shake more, but this time with fear. What was I?

_You're a werewolf Paul. I can explain everything to you, but first I need you to stay calm, don't move, and listen to me. _

Who is that? I thought.

_I'm Sam Uley. I'm a werewolf too._

I couldn't believe this. Any of it. Had I gone crazy?

The voice in my head didn't answer me this time, and I saw a wolf, that looked the size of a horse, emerge from the other side of the small stream. He went behind a tree, and in less than thirty seconds, came back wearing only a pair of shorts, with something strapped to his ankle. He held his hands up to me.

"It's ok Paul. I know you're freaked out, but it's all going to be ok. You aren't alone."

I shook my head, seeing the wolf in the stream do the same thing and I growled. That's not me. I'm not a monster. I couldn't be.

"I need you to phase back ok Paul? Just think of something that calms you, and change back."

He waited, and for some reason I trusted him and tried to calm myself. I thought of happier memories and felt the tugging again, but this time the change was quicker. I looked at my hands and realized I was human again, and my clothes were gone, in shreds around me. Sam tossed me something from the thing strapped to his ankle, which I realized was a bag and what he tossed me, was shorts like his. I tugged them on and ran a shaky hand through my hair. "It's too cold for shorts isn't it? It's November."

"Do you feel cold?" Sam said simply and I shook my head. "It's part of it. That fever I bet you've been feeling, you won't notice it anymore. Just don't let anyone take your temperature, it will be way too high. You're also stronger now, and faster. You'll need to watch that, but I can teach you how."

"Is there anyone else like us?"

"There has been, years before. But for now it's just you and me." Sam seemed a little happy at the prospect that there were two of us now.

"Can I read people's minds now?"

"No, just mine, and anyone else who changes with us. And only when we're in wolf form."

"How did this happen." I asked miserably and sat back down on a rock. Sam did the same, still keeping his distance, I guess in case I lost it.

"It's a gene that we have. It activates when our enemy is close to us, turning us into what we need to be to kill it."

"What's our enemy?" I said warily.

"Vampires. There is a family of them living nearby in Forks. They were probably hunting around the border of our divided lands, and their scent triggered your phase. I changed as soon as they moved here. They don't feed on humans, and we have a longstanding treaty with them, from the time the last pack was around. My guess is your grandfather or another relative was a part of it."

"My dad's father died young, no one ever knew how. All the men in my family seem to die young. But anyway my grandpa used to tell me stories like that. I didn't believe in any of them though."

"Well you're part of them now." Sam said and sighed at my expression. "I know it's a lot to take in, and you're probably not at all happy about it. I wasn't either. I was alone and terrified."

"Is that why you went missing?" It was common knowledge around the reservation that Sam Uley had gotten into some sort of trouble. Now I was part of it. But I wondered if I would have to leave town too.

"No. I left because I didn't know what I was. I was alone and scared. I also don't have a family. I didn't have anyone to turn to, until I spoke to the tribal elders. They told me all about our history."

"All the tribal legends?" I asked.

"They are true, as far as I know."

"Wow." I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. "Will my temper go down now?"

"Actually no. Being a werewolf makes your temper more of an issue. And yours seems to be stronger than mine even."

"Terrific."

"I suggest you stay at my house for a little while. Can you give some story to your mother?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what to tell her."

"Well at least for tonight, until I can show you how to have more control, for their safety I think you should stay at my place."

"Do you live on your own then?" Sam was nineteen, it made sense, and he looked older, but he seemed younger in some way. Being on his own made him seem so excited that I was in the same boat as him now.

"Yea. I can give you the address. Get some stuff together, some extra clothes for if you phase, and meet me here." He gave me a piece of paper he'd been scribbling on.

I recognized the place and nodded. "Ok." I said, and turned to walk back to my house. I kept breathing deep, trying not to think about anything, and once I reached the house, I went straight to my room without looking for Sue.

I closed the door and grabbed some things, a knock on the door surprising me. "Go away Sue." I said quickly, looking for my wallet.

"It's not Sue." I heard my mother say, and was surprised. I looked towards my alarm clock and realized it was a lot later than I thought. I must have been sitting in the woods longer than I realized before I…phased. I cautiously opened the door to my mother. "Hey remember me?" She said with a small smile and looked at what I was wearing. "It's a little cold for shorts shorty."

"I'm not short anymore." I said, which I always did since I hit thirteen, but she still called me shorty. I noticed her looking at me strangely and she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh god. No." She said and shook her head as she pushed her way into my room and sat on my bed. "You've phased haven't you?" She said, shocking me more.

"You knew? You knew this would happen and you didn't tell me?" I yelled.

"No I didn't know it would happen. You're grandfather was a pack member, I didn't know it was happening again, I suspected it with the Uley boy, but I didn't know." Her eyes watered. "I'm so sorry. It's going to be ok though, I can take you to the tribal elders."

"Sam already found me when it happened." I kept my eyes on her so the shaking wouldn't start up again. "You don't have to cry mom. I'm not going to be bad." I almost laughed at how childish I sounded.

She laughed which snapped me out of my worry that she now saw me as a monster. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried you'll get hurt or worse."

I thought of the vampires and shook. "Family curse right." I felt myself shaking more at the image of my dad, dying in a hospital room. What if being this way did kill me? What else would my family have to endure?

"Paul calm down." My mom said and I backed up further. "It's going to be ok."

"Call Sam." I said, dropping the piece of paper with Sam's address and phone number on it, and backed up into the hallway as the shaking got worse.

"Paul?" I heard Sue ask from the door of her room across the hall.

I wanted to tell her to run, I wanted to stop shaking. I heard my mother on the phone, and tried to find calm in her voice. But none of that happened. Instead my gaze focused on the picture hanging in the hallway of two four year olds. We were playing with finger paints, and our hands were meshed together, her yellow paint blending with my green, to form blue. Ripley, I thought, I wish I still knew you.

And calm settled over me. It took only a look at that picture. I didn't understand it, but I welcomed the calm.

I turned to my mother and she wrapped her arms around me, fearless. I had to lean over a little to hold her back, but for the first time, in a long time, I let myself feel the love I had for my family.

I reached out an arm for Sue, who went into our makeshift family hug without hesitation, but with some confusion.

Though I still felt an aching for something that was missing, and I was still scared for what would happen next, I hoped at the very least, my family could help me control what was inside me.

I had to believe in that much.


	4. Right and Wrong

Paul POV…age seventeen

I spent the first three weeks of my new werewolf life, out of school. I was having trouble controlling myself, and I didn't even want to spend any time at home either because of it. I was scared I'd hurt someone, or just break the house.

As I spent more time with Sam, people around the reservation began to talk. My old friends acted like I was a thug. It was hard, but not nearly as hard as it must have been for Sam. At least I wasn't alone, and neither was he anymore.

As we got to know each other I realized Sam wasn't all that bad. We had things in common and he made a lot of the new changes easier on me. We mostly did quick patrols to make sure no vampires were around, and for the most part nothing exciting happened.

That was until Emily Young came into town.

She had just graduated from high school at the Makah reservation, and come to town to start work at a bakery. To promote the new baked goods she was creating, she went door to door with samples, to try and draw customers in.

That's what brought her to Sam's place one afternoon while we were watching TV.

Sam answered the door of course, but something strange happened. Once he did, Emily began her speech right away.

"Hi I'm Emily Young; I just started working at La Sweet, the bakery in the center of town. I'm preparing these new deserts and I figured samples were a better idea than flyers. Would you like to try one?" She motioned to the Tupperware container she had. When Sam didn't respond I got up to see what was going on.

Emily seemed confused, and looked to me for help. "Is something wrong with your friend?" She seemed concerned and suddenly I was.

I pushed at Sam's shoulder; the look on his face was weird. He wouldn't take his eyes of Emily, and his expression was one of confusion and…love. I wondered if he somehow knew Emily. She didn't seem to know him.

"Maybe I should go?" Emily asked and Sam started shaking. I realized he was close to phasing.

"Um, I'm sorry. Sam here is just a little sick. Sam go back inside." I said, though since I wasn't the alpha of the pack, what I said had little meaning. But he listened and went inside, looking furious suddenly. I turned back to Emily. "I'll take a sample." I tried to smile reassuringly and she eagerly gave me a piece of what looked like lemon cake with some sort of cream. It tasted absolutely amazing. "Wow." I said between sighs of ecstasy.

Emily beamed. "I'm glad you liked it. I have a few other types of cakes and cookies I'm planning to experiment with. Come by the bakery anytime."

"I will. I better see to my friend now. Thanks for stopping by. I suggest going by the hospital. There's a lot of nurses there with sweet tooth's."

"Thank you!" She said and with a wave got back into her car before she got too wet by the rain.

I turned back into the house and noticed the back door was wide open, and pieces of clothes littered the backyard. I sighed and stripped off my clothes, putting them in my ankle bag, as well as some for Sam, and went to find him.

It wasn't hard with our thoughts connected. He wasn't far either. He was pacing in his wolf form.

_Sam what's wrong? _I asked him, not understanding what happened.

_I imprinted on her. _He said in a tortured voice.

Sam had told me imprinting was the only part of the legends that the tribal elders believed was a myth. The idea that you could find your counterpart with a single glance sounded a little strange to me too, but so did turning into a horse sized wolf.

_Sam I don't get it, what's so wrong in that?_

He looked in my direction, his black fur almost standing up.

_Don't you understand! I don't even understand what our purpose is yet. I don't know what I can and can't do. I can't be subjecting anyone to that. I don't even know her, and she doesn't know me. _

_So you get to know her. _I said. _This doesn't have to be a bad thing. And if you want we can go egg the tribal council building if it will make you feel better. _

He seemed to calm down a little bit, and I phased back, getting dressed and laying clothes out for him. "Now let's try and be civilized and not overreact with this. So you found your soul mate, now all you have to do is ask her out."

"It should be so easy." He said with a shake of his head as he yanked on a shirt. He shut his eyes for a second. "I keep picturing her. It's like I can't think of anything else. It's all her now."

"Weird." I mumbled and he looked at me with a angry expression. "What, it is. Now you gotta worry about the first impression you made."

"Wow thanks Paul, cuz I hadn't thought of that before."

"I'm sure she's seen worse, she's a pretty girl, guy's have been acting weird around her all her life."

"She's more than pretty."

"Jeez is this how you're going to be now?" I laughed and we walked back to his house. "She bakes like an angel, I'm encouraging you keep her around just for that."

I dodged the swing he took at me and laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Not all of this new life had to seem like a death sentence.

I was wrong again.

I got Sam to the bakery the next day, and sure enough there was Emily. She was serving a special type of pie, and Sam finally got up his nerve to talk to her.

She was surprised when he asked her out for dinner that night, but she agreed. I smiled thinking I'd have to stay at my own house that night. Sam was thrilled about it.

I decided to try and grasp on to normalcy by cooking dinner for my sister and I. Mom was doing a late shift as usual so it was just Sue and I. She was surprised when she saw me cooking, but didn't complain. She'd adjusted to the new me with most ease, probably hoping I'd be the old me again.

So she watched me cook and once I spooned spaghetti up for the both of us she sighed. "When was the last time we all ate dinner together Paul."

Since my first thought was so say when dad was alive, I paused before speaking. "I don't know. A while I guess. You know Mom has to work Sue."

"I know. But you don't, you've just been hiding or ignoring me."

I pushed her plate to the side so she had to look at me. "I'm sorry about that. It had nothing to do with you I promise. Just me being a jerk."

"Ok." She smiled and went back to eating. I realized she was fourteen just then. She was all grown up. I wondered if she would start dating soon. Terrific.

I didn't expect our night to be interrupted, so when I heard a wolf howl, I felt myself shake. Sue looked up too, and looked at me worried. "Paul?"

"Sue I want you to lock the door behind me understood. You don't answer it for anyone but Mom or me, ok?"

She nodded and I took off running. Something didn't feel right.

As it turned out, nothing was right. I followed the scent of Sam, and realized he must have taken a walk with Emily, because his scent went through a trail in the woods. I wanted to phase to hear his thoughts but something told me I shouldn't.  
That was the first time I was right that week.

As I rounded a corner my stomach heaved as I saw Sam crouched over Emily, her face, neck, and arm torn and soaked with blood. I thought for an instant she was dead, until I could hear her weak heartbeat.

"Sam?" I croaked and he looked at me with a horrified face.

"Paul I did this." He said his voice sounding broken.

So much for us not being monster's.


	5. Durable

Paul POV…age seventeen

I'd never seen so much blood before. To me the human body had always seemed so durable. That is until I watched my father die slowly of sickness. I wondered if Emily was dying now. I tried not to think about it and knelt next to her. She was still breathing, but her pulse didn't seem right, and she was turning pale. Sam must have noticed this because he started shaking out of focus.

"Sam, move." I said and shoved him slightly. He didn't fight me at all, and this time when he phased he was clear of Emily. I reached for my phone, while keeping one arm pressed on Emily's neck to stop bleeding. "Mom." I said quickly when the line picked up. "Sam phased in front of Emily, he hurt her, I think it was an accident, but it's bad."

"Ok Paul calm down." She whispered, and paused, I knew she was thinking. "Ok can you get her to the hospital by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Come in to the ER entrance, and say it was a bear. I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok." I said and heard her disconnect. I took Emily's jacket and wrapped it around her torso, and took a bit of Sam's shredded clothing, and pressed it to her neck and the side of her face. I hoped I'd be fast enough.

I ran all the way, and when I got to the hospital my mom was amongst doctors, waiting, and took Emily out of my arms. I barely knew the girl, yet since I knew how much she meant to Sam, I felt worried.

I had to find Sam.

First I dropped in at home, let Sue know what was going on so she wouldn't be scared, and told her I'd be back later.

I phased, hoping Sam was still in wolf form so I could find him. I realized he was when I could actually feel his pain. I followed his thoughts and found him right where I left him; he was staring at Emily's blood on the ground.

"_Sam." _

"_Don't come near me." _His thoughts screamed it over and over.

"_Sam she'll be ok. My mom's helping the doctors, I told them it was a bear attack."_ He kept pacing around, looking at the forest floor. _"What happened?"_ I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes huge in his wolf form. I'd never seen an animal have such a tortured expression. I guess it was technically a human, it made sense.

"_I wanted to take her for a walk after our date. It went really well. I never thought cooking was such a science but she makes it sound like it is. Anyways we were walking and she moved in to kiss me. I couldn't believe it, she took my move, and I blurted it out. I said I was a werewolf. I don't know what was wrong with me. But she looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know how to take it back and she kept trying to walk away I was just trying to explain but she accused me of making fun of her."_ He shook his head. _"It was a split second. I was angry she'd ever think that and for a split second I lost control. She was too close."_

He howled. I knew if he was in human form the sound would have been a sob. I didn't know how to comfort him. So I stayed with him, knowing at least he wasn't alone.

When he was finally able to phase back, I still didn't want him alone so I dragged him with me to my house. Sue was in bed by then, so I didn't have to worry about her.

I knew Sam wouldn't sleep until he heard about Emily. He knew she was alive. Something about their connection he said. But he still needed to hear it. I tried to get him to go to the hospital, but he didn't want to. So we waited.

Around four in the morning my mom came in from her shift. We were still awake and Sam jumped up the second he saw Mom in her scrubs. To her credit, she didn't jump, but he did look wary. "She's going to be ok." She said right away, and Sam let out a shaky breath and sank back onto the couch. "She's had two transfusions, and she's all stitches up. She's going to have scars on the side of her face, neck, arm, and torso."

Sam started shaking and I immediately pushed him up and out of the house. He phased the second I pushed him out the back door. He looked back at me and I nodded that it was ok. "Come back in when you're ready." I said and went back in the house to talk to my mom. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She worked an extra two hours.

"Yea. It was just sad checking on that girl. Her family didn't come to see her. I don't think she has anyone." She shook her head. "But Sam." She added.

"I don't know if she'll want Sam after this." I said sadly. "What do you think?"

"I think that they are part of something special. They will have a connection no one can touch or destroy, not even themselves. It just might take a little while for her to realize it. She'll need time."

I nodded. "I have to stay with him."

"You'll be careful." She said, looking worried.

I smiled. "I'm a little more durable now mom."

I went outside and looked at Sam, sitting in his shorts, looking broken. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Soon I'd convince him to go to the hospital, but like my mom said, they needed time.

I wondered about me though. It seemed selfish to think of myself when my new best friends life was going to hell. But Sam was so in control and calm. I was prone to temper and impatience. If he could have slipped what did that mean for me. And what did it mean for those less durable around us?

I sat there with Sam for a long time, both of us wondering about our new futures, or lack there of.


	6. Never Forget

Paul POV…age seventeen

I could never convince Sam to go to the hospital to see Emily. I knew he wanted to but he was more content with punishing himself instead. He was miserable all the time, and difficult to be around. After two weeks, I figured the only way to get this settled was to go to Emily myself.

I hated hospitals with everything I was. The smell, the coldness, the sickness, and the death. I didn't understand what doctors and nurses saw in any of it. But I went in. I had gotten Emily's room number from my mom so I knew where I was going. I was relieved when I saw she was awake as I knocked on the open door. "Hey." I said quietly, and I noticed her tense slightly. She didn't have bandages anymore, but there were still stitches. I realized the scars would cover half of her face. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm only going to close the door so no one hears us talking, but I'll stay at the other side of the room if you want."

She nodded and I stayed by the window, a good six feet away from her. "How are you feeling."

"Disfigured." She said and shrugged. "I get out at the end of the week. They said I was lucky. A bear and all, I should be dead." She rolled her eyes, and I was surprised when she smiled at me. "I still remember you know, so you don't have to bother with the cover story."

"I knew you remembered, my mom told me you talked. She didn't say what about, just that you two did."

"She's a lovely woman. I haven't gotten any other visitors." She seemed a little sad about that.

"Where's your family?" I asked, and wondered if I shouldn't have.

"They're still on the Makah reservation. I called them; they offered to pay for my medical bills. That's the extent of their parenting." She didn't seem sad at all when she said it. "It wasn't them I expected to visit. I got out of there the second I could. I worked all summer and the fall after graduation so I could afford an apartment here. They're decent people, just shouldn't have had kids. They're more interested in each other." She looked at me and shrugged again. "I thought Sam would visit."

I hadn't expected her to want to see him. "He sort of hates himself right now. He doesn't want to hurt you again."

"Your mother explained it all to me. That you don't hurt people, and he never meant to. It was an accident. Now I know when he starts shaking, I back away. I just didn't know before."

I didn't get this at all. She barely knew Sam. Yes they were technically meant for each other, but she didn't even know that. "I'm sorry I'm just confused. I don't want you to be mad at Sam or anything, but how is it you aren't?"

"I don't know. I thought about everything he told me that night. And I couldn't remember everything, but I remembered he kept saying 'no please not my imprint' over and over while I was laying there. I didn't understand it at the time, and I passed out anyways. Then my coworker at the bakery brought me some of my things, and my laptop so I could pass the time. I looked up Quileute legends and werewolves. I was surprised to see the word imprint." She smiled, but only half of her lips moved. "I'm his imprint aren't I?" She asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. It was something he had to tell her. Instead I got out my cell phone and I called Sam's. "Hey Sam." I said when he picked up and saw Emily sit up straighter. "I'm at the hospital. Emily's been asking for you." I smiled back at Emily. "Get down here will you?" I said and hung up before he could answer. I looked back at Emily. "There's the answer I can give ok?"

She nodded and suddenly looked nervous. "I don't look so great."

This was the part that would always be hard. We would always see those scars and know what happened. Maybe it was good in a warped way. We could never forget. How could we ever lose control that badly, with Emily as a reminder? I hoped to God it would work that way.

"Don't be stupid." I shrugged it off. "Trust me, they are just scars. They aren't you, and you are pretty great." I said and was surprised I found it true. I didn't even know this girl either, but she mattered. After my dad died I had tried so hard to make sure people didn't matter. But my mom did. Sue did. Sam did, and now Emily did. It worried me, but at the same time I felt a little more centered.

A few minutes later Sam rushed in and I left the two of them alone. When I left the room I saw my mom, looking surprised as she stared at me. "Hi Mom."

"Hey shorty. I didn't think I'd ever see you here again. I'm offended it wasn't to visit me." She smiled.

"Ha ha. I'm going now. I just had business to take care of here. It's all settled now."

"So I see." Mom said as she looked through the small window of Emily's door. She suddenly jumped a little like she remembered she left the stove on at home. "Oh I completely forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Do you remember Ripley Gannon?" She asked and I felt that centered feeling fade away. I automatically made a fist and felt the blood pump.

"Yes." I said warily.

"She's back in town. It seems her grandparents died and left their house to their daughter. So they've all moved back to La Push."

"Weird time to move it's our senior year of high school." I said.

"I don't think they ever really settled in one spot. But I ran into Frankie the other day. She looks exactly the same, just like a gypsy. I admitted I hated her for looking so young." Mom sniffed and looked at her watch. "I have to get back to my rounds."

"Firstly, Frankie started having kid's at fifteen, so that's why she looks young."

"Oh that's right. I always forget that. I feel better now. Good boy." She laughed and patted my cheek. "I'll see you later."

I nodded and walked out of the hospital. Ripley was back in town. I closed my eyes and pictured the seven year old girl I'd once considered my best friend. I had never forgotten her. Knowing she was here left me feeling…curious.

Ripley POV

La Push. Home. The one and only place I could call such. Since I was seven years old my family made it a point to move once a year. I think it was because my parents were trying to find another home that didn't exist. La Push had always been in, but it wasn't time. My parents couldn't live there yet. I spent a lot of years fighting that fact but I finally accepted it once I hit fifteen.

The age they were when I came on the scene. I had always known what they had sacrificed for me, and I knew those first seven years were the hardest for them. Struggling to get their GED's, and secretly save money. At the time we had lived with my mother, Francis's parents. They weren't the nicest of people, and they hated my father. Christopher Gannon was not who they would have chosen for the heir to the Ravenwood estate.

It wasn't actually an estate, they had just gotten lucky when Frankie was ten and won the lottery. That enabled them to support my parents and I when I was a kid. Then by the time I was seven, Topher and Frankie had saved up enough to get us out of La Push, or more specifically, the Ravenwood household. My parents thought I was young enough that anything that was left behind would be forgotten.

But I never forgot. I could never forget.

I would dream of La Push. I would dream of my best friend. My first kiss. I never had another friend like him.

Instead I had Kush, Tyee, and Dae. My little brothers and sister. Kush and Tyee were twin eight year olds, and Dae was the little princess at five. Though I could have been annoyed that I was constantly seen as babysitter, they were pretty great kids, and I didn't mind much. Especially after nine years of being an only child.

I did have one friend who I met during my brief stay at a junior high in Montana. Her name was Amberlynne and she had an accent that made me laugh. We were pen pals and I'd make fun of her saying I could hear the accent in her handwriting. She was bat shit insane but the closest friend I had…since Paul Jaci.

I always thought back to him. When I was twelve and some girl called my mom a whore and I punched her out, I felt Paul's heart in my fist. I knew it wasn't really his heartbeat, but it was a magic I couldn't let go. I never really let him go. I was always hoping I'd see him again.

When my grandparents died and Frankie and Topher told us we were going to La Push, I felt warm again. Mostly because I was going home, but also because I was going to see Paul again.

After we settled in I was surprised I hadn't run into him yet. I was even more surprised that I heard his name around the rez. Paul Jaci, now hanging with hoodlum Sam Uley, was what all the little gossiping old ladies said. It didn't make sense to me. I had to find out for myself.

After I unpacked the last box in my new room, what had once been Frankie's room, I checked myself out in the mirror. My hair and green eyes were just about the only things that hadn't changed over the years. The hair was still crazy curls around my face. The rest of me was a little different. I had developed of course, and with those developments, came changes. I was still prone to wearing concert t-shirts, usually with long sleeve shirts underneath. I wore boots most of the time. And then there were the tattoos. I had quite a few for my age, but when you have young parents; they are more inclined to sign off on a tattoo if it keeps you from becoming like them. So I had one on each ankle, one on my stomach, one on my forearm, and one on the side of my neck. I probably wasn't done yet either. As I looked at each tattoo I wondered if suddenly I fit in more with Paul now if he was a 'hoodlum.' I shrugged at my reflection and worked in my tongue piercing.

Yea I'll definitely fit in.

If Paul was expecting some sweet princess of a girl, then too bad. Dae was the princess in the family. I wondered if Paul was even expecting me at all.

I ran down the stairs and nearly killed myself over a toy truck of Kush's. "Shit!" I said and heard Dae repeat it and winced.

"Ripley! I don't care if you curse but don't do it in front of the kids. We learned that lesson with you that kids like to repeat things at awkward times." Frankie said and sighed. She never let me forget the time I repeated a certain word, which Frankie had said often, during my first grade spelling lesson. They asked me to spell and f word. F-U-C-K. They probably wanted fork or fast.

"Sorry, your son tried to kill me." I said and winked at Kush. "I'm going to the Jaci's."

Topher stopped unpacking his tools and looked at me. "What?"

"Paul Jaci, my best childhood friend of which I had known since birth. Frankie and his mother were friends, you remember this."

"Yes I remember but why are you going to see him?" He said in a nervous voice.

I looked at Frankie for help. She put her hand on Topher's arm. "She's going to see her old friend. What's your problem?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea I mean he's a seventeen year old boy."

I laughed. "Wow Topher. Really? Knock it off. I'm not going to jump his bones."

Topher turned red and Tyee came running into the room.

"Why would you jump someone?" He asked and Dae came in the room too.

"If Ripley is jumping somebody I want to." Dae said and bounced over to me.

"No!" Topher said and picked Dae up and started walking her out of the room. "There will be no jumping; I'll play barbies with you if you never mention that again." He said and they left the room.

"Boy's go up and finish putting your toys away in your room." Frankie said and we were alone. She looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to get disappointed."

"Why would I?"

"Because maybe he's changed. I mean you guys were friends so long ago and his mother was a little weird when I asked about him."

"Why?" Mrs. Jaci had always been wonder-mom.

"I don't know I asked how he and Sue were and she said Sue's great and I said and Paul and she sort of evaded the conversation and asked about you."

"Well I need to find out for myself. I need to see him." I said and threw on a hoodie. "Do you get it?"

"Reminds me of all the times my mother told me to stay away from Topher but I knew I had to see him." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You be careful."

"Yea yea." I said with a smile and headed out the door. I still knew my way around La Push. I could never forget the times I spent running around here. I made my way to Winnie Hill Road and paused when I saw Paul's family home.

How many time's had I wished for this? How many birthday candles were blown out with his face in my mind. How many time's had I felt tugged in this direction?

I breathed deep and walked up the porch steps. That tugging got stronger and stronger and pulled my fist to the door to knock. I felt the familiar pulse in my fist and smiled.

How could he forget? I thought and waited for someone to answer.

_**Just a few things. Firstly, a reminder that it is November during the seventeen year old pov's. I accidently had different months listed in past chapters, so ignore that. It's meant to be November. Secondly, Leah and Seth will not be in this story, so obviously Emily's history is a little different. Jared and Kim will be present though, which is weird for me since I haven't had them involved in a story since my first one. Of course they'll be different though. It will be weird to type Jared and Kim again. Review!**_


	7. Ribs

Paul POV

A knock on the door broke my concentration on the surprise I was trying to create for Sue. I felt bad for the shit she had to put up with around here so I was trying to make her favorite apple cinnamon muffins with the recipe Emily had given me. It wasn't working out well.

She ran out of her room towards the door and stopped when she saw me. "Paul what are you doing?" She laughed as she saw me surrounded by pans and batter. "Are you baking?"

"Shut up squish, I'm making breakfast that's it."

But she looked at me like I just told her I cured cancer. "You called me squish. You haven't done that since Dad…" She trailed off and I started forward but someone knocked on the door again. I looked at the batter on my hands and went to the sink.

"Sue get the door please."

She left the room and I heard the door open, and also felt something. I felt something pull me towards whoever was at the door. I didn't understand the feeling. It was a desperate feeling, like I needed to see this person. So I wiped off my hands and went towards the door.

Sue was blocking whoever it was, but I heard a girl's voice. The voice sounded like something I'd heard before, and something I wanted to hear more of. I got closer and before I could see who it was, she screamed and launched herself at me. I was surprised as she hugged me tightly and I felt a dull pain in my ribs. "Um hi?" I said confused, and looked down as she broke away from me laughing. And that was it.

It all made sense. Why I was me, why I was a werewolf. It was so everything would be clear. She was clear. She was my imprint.

I should have been shocked or terrified by this but instead I felt whole and free. She was everything. Then it suddenly hit me who she was as she stared at me with an odd expression. I felt my right hand turn to a fist, and felt the pulse in it. Her heartbeat, my heartbeat.

Ripley.

Ripley POV

According to the bible, God made Eve with a rib from Adam. Some say this was to give them an attachment. Some say it was so they could always find each other.

I believe it was to give future men and women a connection. You found your soul mate through that connection. Your lives were joined.

All your life you look for that other person to make your connection whole and unbroken.

When I was talking to Sue and saw Paul come into the foyer I realized I found my connection. I didn't know how I knew, but I was more positive at that moment, then I was about anything else.

I think I have Paul's rib.

"Hey there toad." I said with a forced smile. I tried to put any irrational feelings out of my mind so that he wouldn't notice my craziness leaking. Instead I tried for normal. "You grew up yummy I see."

Well normal for me.

Paul was still looking at me like I was something extraordinary he'd never seen before. I didn't understand why, and didn't let myself think that maybe he felt the way I had when I finally saw him again. Instead I smiled, and he blinked a bunch.

"Can you still speak?" I asked and Sue nudged him a little and he cleared his throat.

"I heard you were back, I didn't think you'd come by." He said.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the one who stopped writing. I'm glad to see you remember me."

"I never forgot you Ripley." He said in a different voice and I fought the urge to sigh. I would not be won over by lines.

"Oh please. I sent a letter here every time we moved and you never responded after your Dad died." I changed my tone and reached for Sue's hand. "I'm sorry about that by the way. Frankie and Topher and I had our hands full with the kids at the time, we couldn't make it to the funeral."

"Kids?" Sue asked and I reached into my back pocket for my wallet and got out two pictures.

"I'm no longer an only child. The twins are eight that's Kush and Tyee. And Dae is five."

"Quileute names, I guess Frankie decided naming you after a TV show was enough." Sue laughed and looked back at Paul. "Stop staring Paul."

"Jeez Toad, what's with you?" I said nonchalantly, but I was confused by what I saw. He was looking at me like I was something special, when really I was pretty normal.

"Ripley you have a tattoo!" Sue exclaimed as she looked at my neck and I sighed.

Maybe not completely normal.

Paul seemed surprised and a buzzer went off, snapping him out of his staring as he went wordlessly out to the kitchen. I still knew the house like the back of my hand, and followed him. "Yes nosey Susan, I have a few tattoos. Frankie and Topher agreed I could get them if I got good grades. Which I did." I broke off and laughed as I saw the kitchen. "Who let toad bake? He almost burned down Maura's poor kitchen when he tried to make cookies for dinner. Speaking of Maura how is Mommy?"

"She's good." Sue answered since Paul was mumbling to himself. "Do you want me to call Sam Paul?" She seemed nervous and Paul shook his head.

"I'm ok squish." He said and winked at her as she beamed. The two were acting like they had just reunited too. It was weird.

"Whose Sam?" I asked.

"Sam Uley is Paul's best friend." Sue answered.

"Uley." I thought back and then looked at Paul as he took muffins out of the oven, and put bowls in the sink. "I remember him. He's a couple years older than us isn't he?"

"Yea." Paul said, speaking again finally. His back was to us as he rinsed stuff out and I saw him grip the counter. "How long are you staying for Ripley?" He asked and gripped the counter tighter.

"For good. I know it sounds unbelievable but the Gannon family is settling in. Topher is taking over the auto body shop and I'm going to work there with him."

"You're a mechanic?" Sue asked.

"You're staying?" Paul added.

"Yes to both." I snatched a muffin from the cooling rack and bit in. My nose wrinkled. "Jaci, no more cooking for you." I said and tossed the muffin to Sue. "You're all grown up there Susan."

She didn't like the muffin either and looked at her brother. "Thanks for trying Paul, but Emily's are better. And I'm fourteen." She said to me, and I noticed Paul look at her sadly. Poor big brother was sad his sister was growing up. I thought of the kids and felt the same.

"Fourteen's a good age. It's sixteen you'll hate." I looked back at Paul and narrowed my eyes. "Ok enough awkwardness. You gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

He looked at Sue who got up from the kitchen stool and smiled at me. "I have to go to some stuff. I'll see you around though right?"

"I'm not going anywhere kid." I smiled as she left the room and then I looked back at Paul. "She wrote back to me you know. A girl who was four when I left, remembered me enough to write back. But my best friend on this entire earth, didn't. Mind telling me why?" I asked the question I had wondered for years.

Paul looked me right in the eye finally. "I haven't been myself since Dad died. I'm just starting to get back to normal." He smiled slightly as if I missed a joke.

"Is that why Sue looks at you like your coming back from the dead?"

He looked sad again. "Yea. It's been tough around here. Mom's always working, and I was…well basically Sue just got lost in the shuffle for a little bit. Mom's done her best, but there were times I think she needed me too. I wasn't there. But I'm working on it now."

"What changed?" I was curious.

He seemed to hesitate and instead just looked at me. "Did I mention it's really good to see you?"

"No you didn't. I was offended."

He smiled, really smiled for the first time since I had gotten here. I couldn't help but smile back. "I missed you frog."

There it was. That recognition of the past that I needed.

I smiled at him as he finished the dishes. The scene was oddly cozy. Usually when people reunited after a long separation, you'd expect them to gab about the years that had passed, and maybe even act slightly uncomfortable.

It wasn't like that for Paul and I.

I mean sure we talked about what had happened over the years, but it was relaxed. He washed the dishes and listened intently as I told him of all the places we had lived. I threw a muffin at him when he told me he was taking a break from school. It was as if no separation had occurred. It was as if I never left. We were still frog and toad.

But something was different. It was there in the way he looked at me. Like I was a shooting star. Something brilliant he wanted to see, but seemed fearful he'd miss.

I spent hours in that kitchen, just as I had in my childhood. When Maura got home she didn't even blink an eye at seeing me there. It was natural.

After she fussed over having dinner with us, I led Paul out of the house.

"Are you taking me to meet the new additions?" He asked and I smiled.

"I won't subject you to little children yet. I have another idea in mind." I tugged him along into the path that had remained in the woods by his house.

It didn't take long to reach the spot we claimed as our when we were five. I smiled at the tree we had carved into. I ran my hand over the wood and threw a smile over my shoulder at Paul. He looked like he was battling different emotions and I was surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know what to do. I'm glad your back, you have no idea, but I'm not sure I should spend time with you."

I was confused and hurt at the same time. I had only swore a few times, I was still good with his mother. I didn't know where I went wrong. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not a good guy frog. I'm not the kid you knew."

"That's ridiculous. I just spent the whole day with you. You're different sure, but your still you. You're still the Paul I've known since birth."

He closed his eyes briefly as I said his name. "Ripley things have changed since then."

"I don't care. You're going to be my best friend whether you like it or not Jaci. It's predetermined."

He laughed. "It's all been predetermined it seems."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me and shook his head. It actually seemed like all of him was shaking. "Paul what's wrong."

"No please stay back." He said, sounding scared as I got closer. I was never one to listen.

Instead I put my hands on either side of his face. "Paul." I said simply. I don't know how I knew that would work. The shaking stopped and he looked at me. Just as he had when I first saw him again. Something in the way he looked at me reminded me of a fairytale. I dropped my hands.

The second I did he backed up a bunch of steps. "I have to go see Sam. I'm sorry I can't explain it."

I wanted to argue but I sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. You'll tell me when you're ready." I said simply and he tried a smile.

"I'll come to the house tomorrow. The Ravenwood house."

"The Gannon house now. That sounds good."

"I'll drive you there now." He said and started walking back to his house.

"Don't be silly, I can walk there."

"I'd worry." He said, ending the discussion by shocking me. Apart from Frankie and Topher, no one had ever worried about me. It was strange.

In the car he didn't say anything. I could practically hear his brain humming though. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but didn't dare to ask. Instead we sat there in silence, yet it was somehow comfortable.

Suddenly his hand reached for mine, and he held it as he drove. I felt the familiar pulse as our joined hands made a large fist. He didn't say anything, he didn't glance at me, he just held my hand in his.

Somehow, that meant more than words ever could.

When he reached the house I got out but kept the door open. "You'll come by tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"I promise."

I smiled and closed the car door. He drove off and I felt something.

I wasn't sure how, but I realized my life had just changed in some way. Maybe Paul wasn't ready to tell me what was different, and that was ok.

But that didn't mean I couldn't find a way to figure it out on my own.


	8. Happy Dance

Paul POV

My wheels barely touched gravel as I drove to Sam's house.

I imprinted. Imprinted. Me.

Ripley.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I finally saw her again, let alone that I had imprinted.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I know one thing I felt was, fear.

What if I hurt her? I had less control than Sam had when he hurt Emily.

What if she found out what I was?

What if she left?

Each of these were causing me to shake slightly. It hadn't fully sunk in that the girl I had once threw mud at, was allegedly my soul mate.

But it was starting too.

As I pulled into Sam's driveway, just as he opened the front door. He must have somehow sensed that I was on my way.

I got out of the car and saying nothing, sat down on his porch. He sat next to me, but didn't say anything either. Instead he waited.

It was a moment when I realized he and I worked well. He didn't push. He knew me enough to know I just needed time, and his being there helped. So he waited until I was able to speak.

"I imprinted." I said and dragged my hand through my hair.

"Alright. Do you know her?" He asked simply, looking like he was just presented a math problem.

"Yea. No. Sort of."

"Which is it?"

"It's Ripley Gannon."

"Oh." He said, suddenly understanding. "Well, hard part is over."

"How the hell is the hard part over?"

"You admitted it, that's the first step."

"To having a problem, she isn't a problem."

"There's step number two, you've realized this isn't a bad thing. Step three is explaining it all to her."

"That's the step I'm worried about." I muttered and looked towards the house. Sam looked too, and understood.

"Ah. You're worried about hurting her. I guess I didn't set the best example in that respect."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm not saying that. But I have less control than you."

"We'll work on that then. This doesn't have to be a bad thing Paul. It's actually really amazing." He looked back at the house again, and in the dim light I saw Emily walking around. It changed Sam's expression to see her there.

For the first time I found myself wanting that feeling.

I turned back and looked out around me. "Today's the first time I've seen her in ten years. She looked familiar and different at the same time. In some ways I kept thinking I don't know anything about her anymore. But then I realized once we were hanging out with each other, that it was like no time went by. We were completely at ease with each other. I don't know if it'll last though once I tell her."

"It won't matter. She may need time, but overall it isn't going to matter. I've learned that. It's not like when we imprint it's on someone who wouldn't be able to handle it. We imprint on the person we're meant for, and whose meant for us. So it'll work out."

I nodded, but wasn't sure I believed yet. "I have to go home and tell my mother and Sue. I'm sure Sue already knows because she was there when it happened." I rolled my eyes. "That was nice and awkward."

"It'll get easier I promise." Sam said as I left. I tried to listen but I couldn't really believe him. Not with Emily's face in my mind, or the image of how I found her.

When I got to the house, Mom was there waiting. I could hear Sue's music so I knew we had a little bit of privacy. The look on her face told me I didn't need to say much.

"Sue told you?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen counter across from her.

"She told me what she knew. That Ripley came by and you acted weird." She looked at me in that mom way. "So by my guess, did you imprint shorty?"

"Yes." I whispered, and wasn't expecting the response I got.

Mom jumped up and did, what I assumed was some sort of happy dance. "What the hell is with you?" I asked, and she giggled like she was Sue's age.

"My baby found his soul mate this is a good day."

"Are you insane?"

She stopped dancing to narrow her eyes at me. "Well what the hell is with you?" She said, repeating my words.

"This isn't necessarily a good thing. She could want nothing to do with me in that way, or I could hurt her. I don't even know if I want her that way. I've only known her a day."

"A day….a day?" She said slightly louder. She suddenly walked from the kitchen into the living room. She bent to the entertainment center and yanked up a picture, making others knock over. "You've known her since a day old shorty, not for a day." She showed me the picture of two newborn babies.

Mom had met Frankie at the hospital. She had only been an LPN back then, and Frankie was one of the patients she helped with. They were pregnant at the same time, and ended up hitting it off. And when Ripley and I were born only a few weeks apart, naturally they put us together on play dates. That first picture was taken when we were only about a month, and two months old. I looked away from it.

"I meant we haven't really known each other in ten years."

Mom sighed and put down the picture and sat on the couch. "You know I used to worry about you because of your fist thing. You'd clench it whenever you were mad or sad. It really hit me when I saw you clenching both fists at your Dad's funeral. I kept wondering why, until I got a call from Frankie. She apologized for my loss, and I ended up crying. Probably because I'd been missing her a lot too. Anyways, I was blubbering about anything under the sun and I mentioned how I was worried about you clenching your fist all the time, I wondered if it was some sort of nervous tick. And she laughed. I couldn't understand it until she explained that Ripley did the same thing whenever she was upset in some way. And when Frankie had asked her why she said it was between her and you.

I didn't dare look at her, because I knew if I did she'd see too much. "It was something silly from right before she moved."

"Must not be too silly to either of you, if you've both separately done it all these years. Most kids don't remember things like that."

I composed myself and looked up. "That doesn't mean this is right."

"Why are you so determined to think its wrong?"

"Because something will go wrong." I blurted out and regretted it.

Mom sighed again and knelt in front of me. Since I was sitting, we were actually eye level. It made me feel like I was little again.

"Not everything goes wrong Paul. Something's don't go according to our plans, but it doesn't make it wrong. You turned into a wolf this year shorty, I think your done with things getting weird around here."

I laughed reluctantly and hugged her. "I'll be mad at you if you're wrong."

"I guess that's fair."

I wasn't sure I believed her, but for the first time, I found myself wanting to do a happy dance as well.

Ripley POV

After Paul pulled away from the house I ran inside. I had it in my mind that I could look up some things on the internet, or just spin around in a happy dance that Paul still remembered me, and out connection was still there. But the authority ended up stopping me.

"Ripley Star Gannon." I heard Topher call and I froze from the staircase and swore. It was past eight so the munchkins were already in bed. I stomped may way down the hall towards the large living room where the voice came from.

The room had come a long way since we moved in. Frankie had already covered the walls in pictures. My gaze locked on one of two newborn babies and I bit my lip.

Paul was everywhere it seemed.

"What." I said to Topher, who was perched on the arm of the chair Frankie was sitting in. "I didn't miss a curfew, you don't have to break out the 'Star'."

Topher stood up and took my face in his hands, studying me like I was a Picasso original. Then suddenly he nodded. "You didn't do anything with him." He said and sat back down.

"Ugh Topher, gross. Like it's any of your business if I did."

"That's right, it's my business, not the Dad's." Frankie said and stared at me. "How's Paul?"

"Different but similar." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well that's a mouthful."

"He's coming by the house tomorrow. He wanted to see everyone."

Frankie beamed, while Topher turned red.

"What's his problem." I jerked my head towards Topher.

Frankie rubbed his back and shook her head. "Poor thing thinks he's losing his baby girl. It's upsetting."

"Glad you're not broken up at all." I smirked at Frankie then went over and smacked Topher lightly on the arm. "Dae's your baby girl silly, your fine."

When Topher merely stared at me I shrugged. "What?"

"Dae may be the youngest, but you're still my baby. You're my first. And that Jaci kid is going to take you away from me. I know it." Topher glanced over at the wall of pictures, and I knew the flashback face when I saw it.

I knew the only way to snap him out of his ridiculous funk. I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his face, like he had to me. "Daddy." I said simply, and when he smiled I repeated, "Daddy."

"Alright, enough." Frankie said, dabbing at her eyes angrily. "Crying will piss me off. Topher, get lost so Rip can gimmie all the details please."

I was relieved when Topher left the room, and I looked back at Frankie. Her mom radar kicked in as she realized this was big.

"He didn't do anything bad did he? Cuz we still have a shotgun round here somewhere."

"The words 'you might be a redneck' suddenly come to mind." I said impatiently.

"Alright nevermind, spit it out."

"Something's up."

"What do you mean? With Paul?"

"With Paul, this reservation, with me, I don't know."

I knew I could count on Frankie to be the only one to not ask questions, and just help. "Well let's find out then."

Paul POV….present day

My granddaughter looked up at me and smiled. "Is he gonna tell her his secret Grandpa?"

"I think the big question is will she find out before he gets the chance." I replied, and prepared myself for the next part of the story.


	9. Nerves and Comfort

Ripley POV

My eyes started to sting from the computer screen, so I switched to some of the papers we had begun printing. Frankie let out a frustrated grunt.

"I don't understand why I can't just type in the symptoms and get an answer."

"That only works for illnesses Frankie. I don't think Paul's sick, apart from him feeling hot to the touch. If anything he acts like he's just been cured of something."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It would have if you saw him." I met her eyes, the same as mine. "It was like Sue was seeing him for the first time in years too, not just me. He's changed in appearance too. His school picture was up on the wall, that was probably taken in September or October, and he looked totally different, and it's only a couple months later. He looks taller now, his hair is shorter, and he's filled out. Shouldn't that be more subtle, not all at once?"

"I don't know, the only teenage boy I've been around so far is your father, and I didn't really monitor his growth."

"Hilarious." I looked back at the papers, and found something on legends. "Franks, you remember anything about tribal legends?"

She laughed slightly. "I remember going to bonfires with your father and getting drunk while hearing those stories. Didn't pay attention much. As a matter of fact, you were conceived at one of those bonfires." A light came into her eyes as she smiled. "Good times."

"Thanks for that, and there's something here about the protectors of our tribe." I scanned the pages and bit my lip as I read words such as 'raging fever, temper, alienating, changing, growing.' "Frankie had there ever been an animal around the reservation you saw more than others, or other people have talked about?"

"Deer." She said simply and I scowled. "What, we live surrounded by woods, there's a lot of deer."

"What about wolves?"

She looked pensive for a moment then snapped her fingers and rummaged through the papers. "There was something here about bear sightings and….aha! It says there has been an increase in bear sightings over the past year, believed to be the same one, yet one hunter who got close to it believed it to be more of a horse sized wolf than a bear." She looked back at me. "Why?"

I simply handed the papers of the tribal legends over to her, and clasped my hands together in case they shook. Frankie read the pages quickly and then looked at me.

"Well shit."

Paul POV….age 17

What does a guy wear to meet his imprint at her house, where her family is? My usual, easy to take off clothes seemed inappropriate, but I knew if I phased by accident in my only dress clothes, my mother would have a fit.

So I wouldn't phase, I kept telling myself. I would remain calm, or if I felt myself slipping, I'd run til I was clear.

I was still worried though, and more nervous than I had ever been. Probably because I had never been nervous about impressing people before. I was usually filled with confidence, and maybe a little arrogance.

I also never cared this much about how someone saw me. Any other time I met one of my dates' parents, I usually shrugged the whole thing off. I was polite and respectful, but I didn't care if they liked or hated me.

This time I cared a lot.

I remembered Frankie and Topher from my childhood. Though were good parents despite being so young when they had Ripley, it was still hard to imagine they had three more after they moved. They had always said Ripley was all they wanted.

But things change.

I wondered if I should still call them Mr. and Mrs. Gannon. I used to call them that when I was younger, and they ended up hating it, and became the first adults I ever called by their first name. But it seemed wrong to call them that now, especially since I didn't really know them anymore.

I finally decided on what to wear, and even though I was confident in my ability to remain calm around my imprint, I still strapped a small bag with a pair of shorts to my ankle.

Better safe than naked.

Sue didn't seem to be around anywhere and Mom was lounging on the couch. She turned and studied me. "That will do." She said as she looked at my clothes. "It's nice but still practical for being around three kids under the age of ten."

"I figured as much. Where's Sue?"

"Out with Embry Call."

I stopped looking for my keys and eyed Mom. "Call is two years older than her."

"Yes he is." Mom sighed and gave me a look. "Don't huff and puff like that. She's fourteen she has to make these decisions for herself, and she chooses to spend her time with Embry."

"She's too young for this."

"When did you start dating Paul? I believe it was just after your thirteenth birthday, with Sadie Wilms."

"So." I muttered. "It's different."

Mom smiled. "I'm glad your protective, but you still need to lighten up. I got this covered."

I wanted to say more, but instead I found my keys and got in my car, heading for the Gannon house.

Ripley POV

"Frankie, you realize we may get committed for this." I said to her as I stared down at all our printed out research. We had been up all night, unable to stop as we uncovered more and more. Questions turned into theories, which started turning into beliefs before long.

"Whose gonna commit us? Topher won't, the people involved won't. It's not like we're going to shout it from the rooftops." Frankie blew her bangs out of her eyes. "We aren't even sure we're right."

"We could find a way to prove it though."

Frankie looked at me and sighed as she glanced at her watch. "He's going to be here soon."

I wondered if I should have felt scared.

After hours of researching we came up with many different theories, but one had been crystal clear.

Werewolves.

Just my luck.

I knew I should have felt scared. A rational person would. But all I couldn't feel it. I knew whatever I felt when I saw Paul again, would tell me what I needed to know.

Which was, was he a monster?

I showered quickly and tried to wash the fatigue away, but knowing I'd probably look less than my best today.

I couldn't find it in me to care.

As I went to my new room and dressed, I noticed snow begin to fall outside. Well wasn't that fitting?

I threw on jeans and my usual boots, and a simple red sweatshirt. It was past Christmas, but I still felt like wearing red.

I heard a car near the house and went closer to the window. Sure enough Paul was here. I watched him get out of the car and hesitate. He didn't look mean or scary, instead he looked nervous. I'd never really seen anyone look nervous to see me. Any dates I had, were usually cocky boys who thought they'd score. Paul seemed to actually care.

He fidgeted with the jacket he wore, but didn't seem cold as he stood outside his parked car. My throat tightened as I thought of why he wouldn't be cold. He smoothed out his pants and seemed to be muttering to himself. It was sort of adorable.

I heard someone rush into the room, and suddenly Frankie was bouncing next to me.

"He's here!"

"So I see." I said and watched as Paul took a step forward, and then stopped.

"What is he doing?"

"He's nervous Frankie, do werewolves get nervous?"

"I guess this one does. Oh hell." She said, annoyed as Topher suddenly came into view, and Paul straightened like he was in the presence of a military man.

"What are you scared Paul will eat your husband?"

"No, I'm scared my husband will embarrass himself."

"What's he doing?" I whined as Topher and Paul shook hands. "Topher never shakes hands. He says it's too corporate."

"He's playing Daddy." Frankie said and shook his head. "He could have waited for me." She backed away from the window. "Come down the back kitchen stairs in about three minutes. The kitchen is a good area to accept company."

"You sound like your mother." I mumbled and Frankie stopped dead.

"How dare you."

"I'm sorry it was a joke. Now why do I have to go down the back stairs?"

"They lead to the kitchen, and you need to make an effective entrance, which means a staircase. Gives him more time to look at you, and gives me more time to evaluate how he looks at you."

"You're a psycho."

"I'm a mother. Make it five minutes." She said and scurried towards the stairs.

I looked back out the window, and Paul and Topher were gone. I sighed and took a minute too study my reflection.

I had never been a girl to believe in fairytales. The only one I held on to was that I could feel Paul's heart beating in my fist. I never imagined werewolves or cold ones existed. Was this something I could handle?

After I believed the minutes had passed, I walked down the staircase, and took a deep breath before I made the turn towards the last few steps leading to the kitchen. I hoped I didn't trip or ruin Frankie's vision of my entrance.

He was already looking in my direction. Like he knew exactly where I'd be placed. Dae was sitting on the stool next to him, showing him a picture she drew of me. Kush and Tyee were asking him what action figures he collected, and I was surprised to hear him answer the ones he had at their age. But his eyes were on me. And I felt all I needed to know. I believed all I needed to.

He wasn't a monster, and he belonged here.

I noticed Frankie sigh and lean into Topher as she watched the way Paul looked at me, and then smiled. I smiled back and stood next to my parents as Dae bounced as she saw me.

"Ripley, Paul Jaci is here!" She said, proud that she knew his full name.

"Yes he is." I replied and sat at the island across from them. "Have you guys been torturing him?" I said to the kids and Kush and Tyee rolled their eyes in unison. "Oh well silly me." I said and heard Topher swear when Paul and I smiled at each other again. He grunted, as I knew Frankie probably elbowed him in the stomach.

The morning turned into Topher making breakfast while Frankie asked Paul every question she could think of about his life. Dae was glued to every word he said, and the boys found him old and cool as they said. Topher was the only one who wasn't sold on Paul's politeness and easy going nature. But to his credit, he didn't hound him. I wondered when he would though.

After we ate, the kids bounced and begged until Paul and I agreed to take them outside to build snowmen. It wasn't exactly the day I pictured. Him being reintroduced to my family, and then he and I figuring out each other.

Instead we lapsed right into the way things were, even years later. I wondered if there would ever be a time we weren't comfortable with each other.

He was good with kids, which didn't surprise me. He had been so happy when Sue had been born. It didn't even matter that he didn't get the brother he wished for, he was just happy to play with her and teach her things. He did the same now as he taught Dae his secret to keeping a snowman standing straight, and helped Kush and Tyee pick out sticks for the arms.

He even spoke to me as if I had never gone. There were still differences though. The way he would reach out to touch my arm briefly, or the way he was able to find my gaze without looking around for me. He always knew where I was.

I didn't find it creepy as I would have if it was anyone else. The fact that it was him was more comforting.

After Frankie called the kids inside, I sat down on the porch and rubbed my hands together. I hadn't bothered with gloves so they were freezing. "So I guess we're finally alone."

He smiled and looked as though he was proud of himself. "I guess so." He looked at my hands. "Idiot, why didn't you grab gloves."

"Same reason I never wore a proper jacket as a kid I suppose. I'm a rebel." I laughed until he took my hands in his, and I felt any cold drop away. "Well that's better than a fire." I said and he shrugged it off. "Have you told anyone yet?" I said bluntly and he looked at me with a confused expression. "That you're a werewolf." I said with a smile, and felt his hands drop from mine.

I dared myself to look him in the eye, and was confused when he looked terrified. "Woah, it's ok. I won't tell anyone. Well except Frankie, she sort of helped me find out. We did research." I explained and he paled. "Paul what's wrong."

"You know."

"Wouldn't you have told me eventually?"

"Well yea, I just….aren't you…"

"Scared?" I finished and went back to smiling and shrugged like he had. "Not of you. I have questions mostly."

"I see." He said and the nerves were back. "Ripley, I…" He broke off as a wolf howl sounded in the distance.

"I guess Batman needs you, Robin." I said with a shaky laugh. A wolf would howl now. "Oh the irony."

"It's not Sam." He said, looking concerned.

"Oh there are others. I only guessed him."

"No there aren't. Or there wasn't. I have to go."

"I figured as much."

He looked back at me, looking torn. "Do you want me to come back when I'm done?"

I stood and took his face in my hands like I had the night before. "Duh."

"Ok." He said and placed his hands on the top of mine. "I'll be back as soon as I can then, and I'll take you somewhere we can talk. Apologize to your parents for me."

"It's no problem." I said and he nodded and seemed reluctant as he backed away from me, towards his car.

"I'll be here when you get back silly." I said trying to reassure me. "It's gonna take a little more than a few puppies to scare me off."

He smiled and got in his car. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just waved and drove away. I sighed as I went back into the house. Frankie pounced on me.

"Where's he going?"

"Duty calls."

"That's so weird." She said and eyed me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, just have some thinking to do." I said, and started towards the stairs. "Mom." I said, knowing it would get her attention. I looked back at her. "We were right."

She seemed to go through several emotions before her expression turned amused. "I love you no matter what dog you bring home ok?"

I laughed and shook my head as I walked up the stairs feeling comforted.

As I collapsed on my bed I looked at the papers I had kept from Frankie. The ones of the magical tale that went along with the one of werewolves. I felt the nerves return as I read the word again.

Imprinting.

_**So I looked at back chapters and turns out the time is a little off. I have it now that it's January during all the 17 yr old POV's. I figured with Paul phasing in November, and the weeks that went by with that, January was close to accurate. Sorry for any confusion. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_**As a side note, this story is dedicated to the man whose life I belong to. **_


	10. Ripley, Believe it or Not

Paul POV

Annoyance was a mild term for what I was when I heard the distressed wolf howl. It couldn't have come at a worse time with Ripley dropping the bomb on me that she knew.

How had she know? And how much did she know?

It was killing me to now have answers. But I had to wait. A new member of the pack had phased. I couldn't hear his thoughts, but I could hear the howl was different. I traced it and once I reached the forest's edge I stripped my clothes and phased. It didn't take long to find him, with his thoughts screaming in my head. Jared Braid. I had seen him around the reservation and in school. He was my age, but we had never been part of the same crowd. He was popular, and I had always kept to myself, too consumed in my anger. I never felt I could relate to the bratty teens I went to school with. Maybe that was why Sam and I clicked easier. We were both on the outside looking in on our own age group. But Jared, he was the typical highschool jock. This was going to hit him hard.

His fur was a golden color, which I hadn't seen in any kind of wolf before. Then again, we weren't normal wolves.

His thoughts were pretty hard to get a clear read on. I wondered if this is what I had sounded like when I first phased.

"No you were calmer." I heard Sam's voice in my head, and saw him come through the trees, his black fur matted.

"Why do you look like a drowned rat?"

"Day I see a rat my wolf size, is the day I believe in everything mythical. I cut through a stream to get here quicker. Jared?"

Jared's head shot up but he stayed where he was, a few feet from us. "How do you know who I am. Who are you? What are you?"

"I know who you are, because I can hear your thoughts. I'm Sam Uley, and this is Paul Jaci. We're werewolves. So are you."

"No no werewolves don't exist. This is a dream, this is a nightmare." The poor guy sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I knew the feeling. To suddenly not know whats real or not, and to not even know yourself. It was terrifying.

"It's not a dream Jared." Sam said. "It's going to be ok though. We aren't monsters. We're part of the tribal legends you remember those? They're told every year at the bonfire."

"I remember. The protectors. They changed into wolves to protect the tribe from our enemy."

"The cold ones." I finished. "Vampires. There is a coven of them that live in Forks. They don't hurt or feed on humans, so we have a truce with them, it goes back decades. But we still watch for others."

"Why did I change? I didn't see a vampire. I didn't see anyone, I was just mad at my parents. They yelled at me for something and I took off. Next thing I know I'm shaking like I'm cold. But I didn't feel the cold. I was warm. And the next minute I was this." He looked down at his paws and seemed disgusted. "How do I change back?"

"Be calm, and picture it." Sam said, and did so himself. "Like that. He said as he bent over and grabbed pants out of his ankle bag. He tossed another pair at Jared, and then looked to me, and I phased back as well.

After I got my clothes back on, Jared seemed to hesitate, but phased back, and quickly put on the pants Sam threw at him. "Shouldn't I be cold? There's snow on the ground." He asked, still keeping his distance from us.

"You won't feel the cold again." Sam answered. "Be sure you don't let anyone take your temperature though, it'll tip them off to something being wrong."

"We'll help you control your temper, and your strength. And you'll learn to wear the ankle bag. It's the only part of us that doesn't grow as much, so keep clothes and your wallet in it. Shoes, you'll learn to kick off right before you phase."

"Control comes in time." Sam added. "I've been like this for a year, and Paul for a few months. We can both say, it's not as bad as it seems when you phase for the first time." He put his hands up and stepped a little closer, showing Jared he was safe. "We don't hurt anybody, we just protect the tribe. "Do you have any questions?" He asked and the wind picked up. Each of us scented the air and tensed. I started shaking first.

"Paul calm." Sam said in his alpha voice and stood in front of Jared. "It's just them." He said and I noticed his own shaking. He ignored it though, and faced the direction the scent came from. "You're past the border." He said in a commanding voice.

"Well that couldn't be helped, we have a problem we wanted to alert you to." A voice said, and a small girl stepped out of the trees. Alice Cullen, I thought and sneered. A vampire.

She stopped and sniffed the air, and stiffened. I didn't understand until the scent of cinnamon wafted close to me. It wasn't from a bun, but from a human.

The shaking intensified.

Ripley POV

I woke up from my nap in the dark. In my sleep I hadn't found the answers I wanted. The word imprint was still engraved in my mind. I wasn't sure if I liked that.

I checked my phone, and found I had only slept for twenty minutes. That pissed me off. I felt like I could sleep for days at this point. I grunted as I slid off my bed and checked my phone for texts. None. He must not have been done with whatever wolf business he was off on.

Knowing nothing would distract me from my thoughts, I decided to get some air.

I bundled up and told Topher and Frankie I'd be back soon.

The air was cold, but I welcomed it. It was fresh and crisp. Air had always had an effect on me. It calmed me, and soothed, whether cool or hot. I trudged through the snow and into the woods, as always finding relief in their silence. I was made for the woods, Frankie used to say. And that fact hadn't changed a bit.

I walked for a while, until the air disturbed me. It wasn't just wind, it was much too quick. I looked around, and saw nothing. I suddenly felt like I was in a Michael Myers movie, and started to turn around. My breath caught as the noise got louder, and then stopped with a breeze. It was like someone had rushed past. I heard voices and stopped as I saw them.

Two young men, a young girl, and Paul, shaking again.

"Ripley stay there!" The oldest looking one said in an urgent tone. I was shocked so I did as he said, which wasn't usually in my personality.

The girl looked at Paul and backed up. "Is that his..." She stopped as the older one silenced her with a look. The other boy looked nervous, and kept looking back at me curiously.

"Paul?" I said slowly, and his shaking stopped almost instantly. I didn't care what the older one said, I walked into the group and stood next to Paul. "Did I walk into some sort of orgy, with all these shirtless guys?" I tried for the joke and the young girl giggled.

Paul glared at her, though I didn't know why. "I'm Ripley Gannon." I said and held my hand out to her. Before she could react, Paul stood in front of me.

"Don't touch her." He growled and I was shocked again.

"What the hell toad?" I said and looked at the girl. She seemed harmless. She was our age, by my guess, though the height of a ten year old.

"I have no intention of hurting her. I'm Alice." She said with a smile towards me. "And since these boys seem to be preoccupied with watching me I'll introduce them. That's Sam Uley, and that's the new recruit, Jared, from what I've heard. I guess you know what they are?"

I nodded, and Sam looked at Paul, surprised, and Paul nodded as well. Alice smiled, and looked like a brunette version of tinker bell. "Don't be afraid. I only came here to warn you that three of our kind are roaming the woods. We're having a problem with them. We can handle it, but they don't know of the border, so they may come through here. They've already killed in Forks."

"You're telling us this now?" Sam said, sounding frustrated. "Thanks for the notice."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "They won't be after any of you, or any other humans. They're after my brothers girlfriend. She's human."

"Well you guys sure know how to make messes. We're aware now, and I'm sure you know there's no treaty protecting them. If they come on our land, we'll kill them." Sam said and I stiffened. I'd never heard someone say that in any seriousness, outside a tv show or movie. I looked back at Alice and suddenly realized what she was.

"You're a vampire." I said, and her golden eyes turned back to me as she seemed surprised, but nodded.

"I warned you. I did what I set out to. I'll go now." She said, and was suddenly gone.

"Well that was tonight's episode of Ripley's Believe It Or Not, folks, tune in next week when we find out that witches and dragons are real." I said and earned the vacant stares of three boys. "Um sorry." I said and shuffled my feet.

"We're going to have to set up extra patrols." Sam said and glanced at Paul. Something in his look made him nod. "I will take the first shift with Jared. Jared, can you handle that?"

"Just let me call my parents and tell them I'm staying at a friends house. They probably won't mind some space from me." He said and he and Sam stomped off. Before I could open my mouth to speak I was being dragged towards the woods edge and near the road.

"Easy there wolfboy, theres a person attached to that arm."

Paul whirled on me. "You think this is a joke?" He asked in a fierce voice.

"No I don't. Now cut the intimidation shit Jaci, I'm not a fan of it."

"You can't go introducing yourself to vampires."

"Well firstly, I didn't know she was one. Secondly, I will do whatever I please. I'm responsible for myself. And if you think you can tell me what to do, you and I are gonna go a round." I shoved him and snarled. "I can learn to live with you being a werewolf. I can learn to live with the idea that I don't know you as I used to. But I cannot and will not live with you treating me like a child, just because I'm not a mythical creature like you are."

"It's only because I care." He said quietly, and ran his hands through his hair. "You don't know what it was like to have you that close to her. The rational part of me knew she wouldn't hurt you, but the rest of me was screaming get her out."

"I can understand that."

"No you can't." He said and shut up with the look I gave him. "I just mean it's different." He said and we kept walking.

"I don't see how. You think this is easy for me. Not only am I finding out that things exist that shouldn't, but I'm finding out the boy I've known since birth, is one of those things. On top of that, I have to know you are in danger, and I don't know where I fit into your life."

"What do you mean?"He stopped as we reached his car, and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and just as I had felt better in the cold, the warmth was also welcome.

I realized I said more than I wanted to. I sighed as I leaned back in the seat, and he got in and turned the heat on, but didn't drive anywhere. He was waiting for me to continue. I shook my head, and shifted so I could face him. "I don't know where I fit. I'm not sure I ever did. I was always on the outside looking in." I said and watched a look come across his face. "What?"

"It's funny because I always thought that was me. I even thought the same thing earlier. After Dad died, I didn't understand anybody. I didn't get along with anyone at school. I talked to people in class, but there wasn't anyone I connected with much."

"I felt the same. We never stayed in one place long enough for me to make a decent connection. I made one friend in Montana, and we write letters now. But you were my only real connection. And even then, whenever I came over to your house it was like watching an episode of The Brady Bunch. I loved my family, but I craved that normalcy. I wanted to be a part of it, but never felt I was. And then now, seeing you with the others I realize you have another family I can't be a part of. I'm on the outside again."

"What makes you think that?" He said and I looked at him again. "You were a part of me then, a part of me while you were gone, and your a part of me now. It hasn't changed, why would it now?" He said and grabbed my hand, making it into a fist, and closing his over it. I looked down at our joined hands. "Remember?" He said and looked at me in that intense way I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to. I felt the pulse of our hands and bit my lip.

"Of course not. But us having a childhood tradition doesn't make me a part of all this. Even me guessing it doesn't, it just makes me observant and intelligent." When he smiled in response I grabbed my hand back. "It isn't funny. So when can I meet her?"

He looked confued. "Meet who?"

"Your imprint."

He hesitated. I knew him well enough still to understand the look on his face when he was thinking.

Instead of speaking he reached up to the rearview mirror and turned it until it faced my direction. Then he gestured for me to look. I glanced at my reflection and then back at him.

"It's you, believe it or not."


	11. So Soul Mates, Yep That's Us

Paul POV

I wasn't sure how long she was going to sit there, just staring out the windshield, looking like she was in shock.

Maybe she was in shock. It would be a pretty human reaction. In a short period of time she had found out I was a werewolf, vampires existed, and not only was there such a thing as imprints, but she was one. She was mine.

I could understand there had to be a tipping point somewhere, where all of this was too much to handle.

She didn't seem scared or angry. Just surprised and quiet. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, or do anything. But I also knew, she was probably expected home at some point, so we couldn't sit there forever. No matter how much I wanted to.

Though this might have been a negative shock for her, for me today had been pretty great. I didn't lose my temper for once, and Ripley knew everything. Even though I was worried about her reaction, the weight of it was off. Plus, she hadn't hit me or screamed. That was a bonus.

Maybe this could work. Maybe I could be what she needed. Maybe she could accept what I was. It didn't have to end badly.

"So soul mates." She said suddenly, still staring off into space.

"Yep that's us." I responded and fidgeted with the steering wheel.

"Hmmm. How long have you known?"

"First time I saw you, when I reacted weirdly. That was me imprinting."

"I guess I missed the flutes and harp music announcing the occasion."

"It doesn't work like that; it's more of a serious affair."

Now she turned to me. "I was joking."

"As was I." I looked back at her. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I can't say I never thought about us that way before. It's always been a little fantasy there. But I don't know you like that. I know you as my buddy."

"Firstly, there's no rule that says we have to be together. I don't want you feeling pressured into anything, just because of the term soul mates. That just means we have a very strong connection. A bond no one and nothing can touch. We already knew that. The imprint means I'll be whatever you want and need me to be."

She sighed and leaned into the locked door, and shifted so she faced me. "That seems like a rough deal for you. Here I thought I got the short straw."

"How is it a rough deal for me?"

"What if all I want is to be friends?"

I felt some of the hope snap, but kept my expression easy. "Then that's what I'd be to you. My choice is that I want to be in your life no matter what, your choice is how I am, and as what."

She nodded and I hesitated with my question. "Why do you think you get the short straw?"

She hesitated and shrugged. "I don't know. Not because of you, just the whole idea of imprinting. It takes the surprise out of it all. It takes the romance out of it."

"It does not."

"It does too." She argued in a childish voice and laughed. "I mean I think it's magical, but still it's all sort of decided now. Not like the olden days when the guy would court the girl and they'd date and he'd surprise her with a ring, and then their lives were planned out. It feels like a lot was skipped with us."

I leaned over closer to her. I heard her heart beat quicken, and I smiled. I didn't kiss her, I barely even touched her. All I did was move her hair out of her face, and looked at her. Her blush and increase in heart rate proved my point.

"There are still a lot of surprises left, and I have every intention of earning our relationship, and not let the imprint guide it. Understood?"

She smirked at me and surprised me by grabbing a chunk of my t-shirt and yanking me closer to her. "You're not the only one who can make the moves." She said and pecked my lips. "But we should slow things down a bit."

"Fine by me."

"And you should take me home before my parents gather a search group."

I smiled and started the car. "I guess I should." I said and started doing just that. She put on her seat belt and wiped her eyes. I knew she wasn't crying, but tired. It was funny how some things didn't change.

She opened up the mirror on her side, and a few pictures fell out. I had forgotten I kept some there.

"What are these?" She asked and tilted them so I could see.

"A few family shots. I never use that mirror since I'm the only one who drives this car, so I kept them there."

She flipped through them and as I parked outside her house she showed me the one she had been staring at. "What do you have this one for? It isn't a family shot."

I glanced at it and grinned. I hadn't looked at those pictures in a while. "What are you talking about of course it is." I took the picture from her, wondering why it was I'd neglected it for so long. It showed the first Halloween we took seriously. Before then, we had been too young to understand trick or treating. But at four, we knew the deal. Our costumes weren't the norm. We insisted that we wanted to go as one another, me being her and her being me, so naturally that meant a frog and a toad. Me as a frog, and her as a toad. Our mother's thought it was adorable, and the neighbor kids looked at us weird. But we stuck together. "I love this picture."

"There are much better ones of us."

"What are you talking about? This one is perfect. It shows how unique we were and close we were. This picture is pure us." I said and handed it back to her. She looked at me strangely and then put them all away.

"I guess that's true. But that's not what we're dressing up as next year."

I liked the way next year sounded. I got out of the car and opened her door. "And what will we dress up as?"

She stood and smirked at me. "Little red riding hood, and the big bad wolf of course." She started walking towards the door.

"I think you'd look good in red." I said as the porch light suddenly turned on, indicating we weren't alone.

Ripley smiled at the door and shook her head. "I'd better get inside. I'm starting school tomorrow, so I'd better sleep. Will I see you there?"

"I guess I have a reason to go now."

"I guess so." She turned to open the door, and then paused. "Oh and Toad, who said you got to be the big bad wolf?" She winked and went inside.

I chuckled as I got back in the car. I knew there was no guarantee that things would work with her and I, but I knew one thing was for sure. There would never be another girl I'd want.


	12. Ways

Paul POV

Sleep, when you're a werewolf is hard to come by.

I glanced at the alarm clock and saw a time I was not ready to wake up to. I had school today. It was Ripley's first day at La Push High, and the start of the spring term, so I had to go.

But I still wasn't ready to get up.

That is until some sadist threw open my window.

"Hey wolfgang, I realized walking to school was probably a stupid idea when your overprotective ass would probably end up picking me up anyways since there are vampys on the loose. So I thought I'd come over." Ripley said as she threw her enormous back pack through the open window, and then climbed in. "I'm really happy to see you still live on the first floor, I was afraid you might have switched rooms. That woulda been awkward." She plopped herself on the end of my bed as I groaned. "What's your problem?"

"It's early."

"It's seven thirty, we have school at eight."

"I don't dare get out of bed until seven forty seven."

"I like to be early. If your running to get somewhere your frazzled the rest of the day."

"You shouldn't have walked over here."

"Why do you have girl hidden under your covers, or is it the whole vampire trio thing."

"The second one."

"It's daytime."

"They can go out in the sunlight."

"They can? That's against vampire 101. What a crock."

I laughed and tried to sit up. I took one look at her and laughed. "Wow you look eager." She was practically bouncing.

"This is a big first day of school. This is officially the school I will be graduating from. I've never been able to say that."

Since I was still unsure about what our relationship was, I refrained from touching her face. She smiled at me, as if she knew what I was thinking and winked. "C'mon get out of the pjs and into school clothes, we leave in five minutes."

"Alright, alright." I went to get out of bed just as my mom was opening the door. "Hi." I said innocently.

"There's a Ripley in your bed there shorty." Mom said and glanced at Ripley. "Hi dear."

"Sorry Maura, he decided he wanted to have a lil imprint for breakfast."

"Get out." I pointed to the door and Ripley rolled her eyes.

"No sense of humor in the morning." She said as she lifted her backpack.

"I saw her climbing through the window when I went to clean off your car for you." Mom said and I sighed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well you seemed to forget that it takes a while to do, werewolf or not, since we got two inches of snow last night. I didn't want you to be late."

"Thanks mom. Now please get out and take the frog with you so I can change."

"Fine, I'll spoil her with the lunches I made you, her, and Sue."

"I feel special. Frankie just tossed me five bucks figuring that would cover it." Ripley said to Mom as they left the room.

Despite my morning grumpiness, I felt happier than I had in a long time. Things may have turned out a lot differently than I ever wanted or expected, but I was getting used to it. Not only was I getting used to it, I was loving my new life. It felt like this was the way things were supposed to be.

I got dressed quickly, and got my own book bag together, packing extra clothes to throw in my car, just in case. I was a little nervous about being in school again, but I had to believe it would work out. I hadn't lost control yet, maybe I could do this.

When I got out into the kitchen, Ripley threw a brown paper bag at me. "That's yours."

"Ok. Where's Sue, we better get going."

"Sue got a ride with a friend." Mom answered and came over to me. "I want you to try your best to stay. I know you kept up with your work at home, but I'd like to see you graduate the normal way."

"I know. I will." I said and Ripley started dragging me away. "I just won't be as excited as this one." I grumbled as she pushed me towards the car.

"So what's the gossip of the school?" She asked as we drove along.

"Well you'll hear about the rez cult."

She rolled her eyes. "I already know about that. I'm on the inside now."

"Ha." I thought about that for a minute. I suddenly realized that wasn't considered to be a good thing on the reservation. I thought of how Emily was seen for associating with us. "Uh frog, maybe we should keep our distance from each other today." I said, though hating the sound of it. But I'd do it for her.

"What the hell are you talking about, you can't abandon me. None of these people will remember me, I have to start over. I'd rather not do that alone."

"I know, and you won't be, but I don't want to ruin your rep right off the bat."

"And how are you going to do that? Do you have some sort of scandal going?"

"Yea, I hang out with Sam Uley. Listen, I just don't want them to see you as a member of the 'cult'. I want them to see you for you."

"I know. And they will if they know what's good for them. If they don't they aren't worth it." She said simply.

I sighed as I pulled into a parking lot. "I wish I had your confidence."

"Is that why you've been reluctant to go back? Because of what people think?"

"Not so much that. I was more worried they'd say something that would piss me off and I'd lose it."

"Well you know what to do if they piss you off." She smiled and made a fist. "I'm right there, in yours."

I made a fist like hers and felt the pulse. "So you are." I smiled back and after breathing deep, we got out and started walking towards the school. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really. It's different this time. I know I'm supposed to be in this school. Plus I got you. I don't have to walk into this one alone."

"No you don't. You won't have to ever again."

"I like the sound of that." She said and took my hand before I could even ask to take hers.

Walking the hallways wasn't as bad as I expected. We got Ripley set up with her locker and walked to our homeroom, which was the only class we had together, apart from last period. I like that though. My school day would begin and end with Ripley.

I noticed the girls looking at her curiously, and the guys looking at her…another way. I tried not to feel any anger towards that. Ripley was free to do whatever she pleased. We hadn't defined our relationship. So I knew any anger I felt was unnecessary.

Ripley seemed happy though. She had already made herself comfortable, and it seemed like she had always been there. I suddenly got déjà vu thinking of our childhood school days together. I smiled to myself and ended up not paying attention much to the teacher.

The day went by quicker than I thought. I looked around for Jared, and saw he wasn't there. He was probably sleeping off his first patrol. I'd have to take over tonight.

I did hear different things about Ripley. Some were rumors and some were true. Most things were positive though. But after we ate lunch together, the rumor of her being brought into the cult was spreading. I was worried about how that would affect her. Would she change her mind?

I realized my worries were unnecessary as we both left our last class. Some girls by my locker were whispering as I got my stuff out and Ripley waited. Suddenly she turned to them.

"My initiation is tonight if you guys wanna come." She said with a grin and they blushed, knowing they had been caught talking about her. "That's what I though. See ya tomorrow." She turned to me and winked. "Ready?"

Yea, I was liking things going my way.

It seemed like everything was coming together. I was back in school. I had a pack I enjoyed being around. I had an imprint I was getting closer to. Things were going good.

When we got to my house, Ripley went inside and then stopped dead and turned to me. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Wow. Uh, how about we go to my place instead. Like now."

"What's wrong?" I looked into the house and thought I heard something. "Is someone in there?" I asked and rushed in. I realized my mistake the second I saw what Ripley had.

"Toad, now let's not overreact." She whispered. But all I saw was a red haze, and Embry Call feeling up my sister on the couch. He saw me and quickly broke away from her, and Sue looked to see me.

"Um hey guys." She said slowly and I felt myself shake a little. "Embry, this is my brother Paul and his friend Ripley. Guys, this is my boyfriend Embry."

"No way!" Ripley said and looked at me. She narrowed her eyes when she saw my reaction and touched my arm so I'd stop shaking.

Well there goes everything going my way.

_**So it's the week before finals so I got a lot of stuff going on, but I'll write when I can. FYI, I'm changing things on the vampire side, like when things happened (as you know the 3 vampires weren't after Bella until spring, not January) but all of that will be explained later on. Read, Review, and enjoy! ~jb.**_


	13. A Romantic Guy

Paul POV

I have never been a romantic guy. When I was younger I thought my parents had the perfect marriage. I was still probably hanging on to that. But other than that I never thought about love much. Maybe it was a guy thing or maybe it was just me.

One thing I certainly never thought about was my sister falling in love. Especially when she was only fourteen.

But looking at her and Embry, it was pretty clear what her feelings were. I wasn't happy about it. I remembered how I was at sixteen, and to me sixteen was too old for Sue.

Ripley kept her hand on my arm as Sue started to look worried.

"Paul?" She said and stepped so she was in front of Embry, as if she could shield him. That made me want to laugh. I'd never hurt her but the fact that she thought she could stop me from hurting anyone at all was a little funny.

"Yea, sorry. I'm a little confused here." I glanced at Embry. "Isn't there anyone in your grade you could move in on?" I asked him.

I didn't notice Sue's expression change, but I felt Ripley pinch me. I looked back at Sue and she seemed hurt. "Sue I didn't mean anything is wrong with you. I just don't agree with a sixteen year old going out with a fourteen year old girl."

"I'm going to be fifteen soon. You started going on dates when you were my age."

"That's different."

"Why cuz you're a boy?" Sue said and rolled her eyes, turning to Ripley. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen." Ripley said quickly than looked at me as I glared at her. "But uh we only went to the movies, we certainly weren't making out on any couches."

"How old were you when you started making out on couches?"

"Susan." I said and tugged on my own hair trying not to lose my mind. "That's enough. Does Mom know?"

"Yes." She said and grinned, knowing there was nothing I could do now. But she back peddled. "She doesn't know we're here alone though. Since I've covered for you before, I'd appreciate it if you covered for me if I swear we won't ever be in the house alone again." She said and turned the puppy dog eyes on me. I nodded.

"Alright fine. You swear you won't be in any house, even his without an adult present, and you are careful, then I won't tell her." I agreed and wished there was a way I could make Sue be eight years old again.

Instead I turned my glare to Embry.

"You take care with her, or I'll know and I'll find you." I said simply and took Ripley's hand and tugged her to my room. I left the door open so that I could still hear them.

"I think your overreacting." Ripley said and I scoffed.

"When Dae starts dating, we'll talk."

"I'll leave it to the twins to be overprotective. I'll supply the condoms."

I glared at her again and she help up her hands.

"Don't bite my head off. I'm just saying, they're going to do whatever they want. We can't stop em, no more than anyone could stop us from doing what we really wanted."

"And what is it you really want Miss Gannon." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh please, it's not happening now." She laughed and tossed back her hair, but the curls kept falling forward, as if in protest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said and settled herself in the middle of my floor. She sat the same way she had when we were little. Seeing her there was like returning to a favorite memory.

"Have you ever been with a guy before?"

"I've been with a few yes."

I held back my urge to shake. "I don't mean dated, though that will be my next question. I mean have you slept with anyone before."

"You and I used to have sleepovers every Friday night remember?"

"Ripley."

"Alright alright. No I haven't. I'm a virgin. But I've dated before. Four relationships to be exact." She answered and I nodded. It wouldn't have mattered if she had sex with someone. I had done everything short of it, but I wanted to know about her. "How many have you been in?"

"I was never a relationship type of guy. I had one girlfriend sophomore year. It didn't last long, only two or three months. I took other girls on dates and fooled around with them, that's it."

"How far have you gone?" She asked it like it was no big deal, but I wondered how much the answer meant to her.

"I'm a virgin too." Before then I had always thought that with disgust. Now that I found Ripley again, I didn't mind that I was. "But I did other things."

"You can say blow job Paul I may be a virgin but I was practically raised by wolves." She said and then laughed. "Ha, that's a lot funnier now." She turned serious. "Listen, I realize you're a dude, and sex is a big deal for you. And it's not that I don't trust you. I do quite a bit actually. But I still need time. I haven't had the best of luck in the relationship department, or with sex. So I'd like to savor us not rush and skip steps just because of an imprint."

"I understand. I agree with you. But what do you mean of not having the best of luck in those departments. Did something bad happen?" I was suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Honestly, almost yes. But my friend walked in and saved me from that. So stop shaking. It was a long time ago, and nothing serious happened. Just could have. I'm fine though. I just realized after that, that your virginity isn't something to toss around. Not like I think giving it to you would be tossing it around, but like I said…"

"Savor it." I finished and nodded at her. There were some things I still didn't know about her, and so much I wanted to learn. "That's what I want too. I promise. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Where do we start?" She said, and I sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I guess there's a lot to cover. Ten years." I sighed. We had missed out on a lot. "I'd rather start with you. You've had more excitement."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? You're the werewolf. No excitement here."

"You traveled all over the country Frog. That's adventure I've never had."

"Well what do you want to know about it?" She said with a laugh.

"What was the worst state you stayed in?"

"Kansas, fucking tornados."

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. "That sounds about right. What about your favorite spot."

"Well that's easy. It's always been here. Never stopped being here." She looked up at me. "Don't you get cocky. It's not just because of you. This has been the only real home I've ever known. And something about this reservation, I don't know it pulls at me."

"It feels good to hear you say that."

"Why?" She looked confused and I smiled.

"Because I'm sort of tied to this place now. I mean sure I can go on vacations and stuff but I'll always live here now. This will always be my place. But I worried that maybe there was somewhere more exciting that you'd been before. It would be a tough decision to make, but I know I'd choose to go wherever you wanted to be. If you wanted me. It's a relief to know you love it here."

"I always have." She said and took my hand and put it on the side of her face, which awakened feelings inside me. "But I would have gone wherever you were too. I think that's where I'll always be meant to be, is where you are."

She looked at me and shifted so she was straddled on my lap. We did nothing but look at each other for a minute. We did that a few times since she had come back. Rememorizing each other.

Now she smiled at me as she leaned forward. Her right hand dropped my hand that she was holding to her face, and her other arm was wound around my neck. It was strange to watch her like this. The memories I had of the girl were so innocent. Sometimes to think of her as more than my best friend, and other times it was so natural.

She certainly wasn't a virgin to kissing, but then again neither was I. This was different though. My moves were the same, and I was sure hers were as well. But it was different kissing her, than it had been kissing any other girl. It awakened more feelings in me than I was used to. I also knew with absolute certainty that I'd never kiss another girl for the rest of my life.

It was with that thought that I knew I became a romantic guy. She brought it out in me.

She leaned back and as I cupped the back of her neck I noticed something different in her eyes. A new feeling. Maybe she was thinking some of the same things I was.

I noticed a figure standing in my doorway and I tore my glance from Ripley to see my mother. "Um hey there." I said cheekily and she glared back at me. Ripley stayed on my lap but turned to wave.

"What do you two think you are doing hmmm." She said with her arms folded across her chest, and the classic mom look.

"C'mon Sue's out there with her boyfriend." I argued.

"Yes, doing homework not necking."

I started to rat out my sister but just bit my lip. "Fine. Sorry."

Before she turned to leave she pointed at me in her mom way. "If you make me a grandmother before you are in your twenties Paul I swear to God I will hurt you." She blew a kiss at Ripley and turned away.

"I'm indestructible." I called back as she walked back down the hall.

"Not to the woman who brought you into this world you're not." She yelled back, and then I heard her speaking sweetly to Embry.

"Ugh." I said and looked back at Ripley. She was smiling at me and traced a finger down my jaw. "I guess I should get you home anyway."

"Yes, I think you should. Do you want to come over for dinner? I'm sure Frankie would love to spoil you while Topher does his best Daddy hates the boyfriend face."

"Boyfriend?" I said with a bigger grin.

"Well yes Paul, I quite like you and I'm not one to put labels on things, but since you already put the imprint label on me I'm putting the boyfriend label on you." She put both her arms around my neck and cocked her head to the side, a look she had since we were kids. "What do you think of that?"

I let out a woop and so did she as I stood with her still in my lap so now I was carrying her. "I think I'm a big fan of that label."

She laughed until I kissed her again, thinking there was no way things could ever go wrong.

But becoming a romantic guy was blinding me from the dark times that were ahead.


	14. Equal and Opposite Reaction

You never think it will happen to you. That is a saying I thought of all my life.

I never thought I'd get a little sister instead of a little brother. I never thought my best friend would move away. I never thought I'd lose a parent. I never thought I'd become an angry detached person. I never thought I'd change into a werewolf. I never thought I'd fine my soul mate at seventeen. All of these things, I never thought would happen to me.

Another saying I didn't know applied to me was every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

My entire life was becoming a big pile of things I never expected. However, it was also becoming a life I loved. A life that felt like it was mine and I had control over. A lot of which was due to Ripley.

The rest of January and into February was perfect for the two of us. We took our time in relearning everything there was to know about each other. I also spent a lot of time over at her house, playing with her brothers and sister, and trying to win over Topher. Frankie was on my side, but Topher still preferred I only be Ripley's friend rather than her boyfriend. We were getting closer though. Even though I seemed to be the only one concerned with it.

Ripley never seemed nervous about anything to me. She was always bright and smiling. She was always at ease, no matter where we were. When we were in town or at school where people looked at her like a cult member, she kept he head held high and would merely take my hand when they stared. When she was at my house with my mom and sister, she acted comfortable, and like they were her own. When we were bumming around Sam and Emily's house she kept everyone laughing. She fit so completely into my life and the people around me.

By the beginning of March we found out one thing we were about to figure out was how well I fit into her life. Her pen pal friend Amberlynne decided she was coming to visit in April over spring break. This was Ripley's best friend apart from me, so I knew her approval would go a long way. I was of course nervous, and Ripley wasn't in the slightest.

We were driving from her house to mine to wait for Amber's flight to get in, when Ripley snorted at my worries.

"She is very easily won over you know. Once she see's your pretty she might not even care if you beat me or anything."

Now I laughed. "Beat you. Yea, that's gonna happen. Let me be nervous ok. It's what I do."

"I've noticed. Who would have guessed a werewolf would be so worried about winning his girlfriend's Daddy's approval, and the approval of her best friend. You're weird."

"All because of you." I grabbed her hand and kissed it, a habit of mine that made her roll her eyes, and hide a smile. I pulled up next to the house and the second I got out of the car I heard yelling from inside. "What the hell?" I said and Ripley sighed.

"It's Embry and Sue. They haven't been doing well lately." She explained.

"How do you know this? I haven't seen him around the house lately but Sue has seemed happy so I thought they were good." I started to feel a shake.

"I only talked to her about it once. She said Embry keeps snapping at her." Ripley said as she got her bag out of the backseat. She froze as if she just remembered she forgot something. She looked up at me. "Paul now that I think of it she said it reminded her of the way you used to act."

"Shit." I mumbled and went into the house. The second I saw Embry I knew he was going to be phasing soon. He was taller than before, and looked broader. Another sign was the shaking as he yelled at Sue. "What's going on here?" I said and noticed I was still capable of making Embry jump. I could laugh over that later.

Sue looked like she wanted to throw something at him. "He keeps ditching classes. All I did was tell him he's going to hit his limit soon and he yelled at me for no good reason. Kill him Paul."

Ripley put a hand on her chest. "A girl after my own heart. Come on Sue, let's go to your room and bitch about men while these two talk."

"I'm not leaving til he apologizes." Sue said stubbornly and Embry shook more.

"I told you I haven't been feeling well I don't need you nagging me about school."

"You call my concern nagging?" Sue yelled back and started to get closer to Embry, whose shaking was beginning to scare me.

"Sue get back." I said and started shoving Embry towards the back door. "Ripley, call Sam. Now."

"Already texted him and Jared." She said and went to put her arms around Sue who was looking confused.

"What's happening to me?" Embry said sounding terrified. I didn't answer, I just kept shoving him until we were out of the house.

His shaking was becoming more and more out of focus. "Embry don't worry ok just try and relax and let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Sue said from the top of the back steps. Ripley was behind her looking concerned. Sue seemed to suddenly understand and looked as terrified as Embry. "No." She whispered and as she did, Embry was no longer just Embry. He phased.

Where the boy had once stood, a brownish tan wolf stood. His clothes were scatted everywhere. Another wolf I recognized as Sam emerged from the trees in the back of my house. Jared followed, in human form carrying clothes. Embry kept whining and shaking his head as I knew Sam was explaining what he was. They both went with Jared into the woods, to phase back.

I looked back at Sue and saw her looking like she'd been abducted by aliens. She knew what I was, but she had never seen it like that, and probably never thought it would happen to her boyfriend.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. I did know one thing that she needed to know. "Sue." I said and waited for her to look at me. "He isn't going to hurt you. He's still Embry, he's just different like me now. It's going to be ok."

She nodded weakly and then gasped when Sam, Jared, and a bewildered looking Embry came back towards the house, all dressed and in human form. Embry sought out Sue's glance as I tensed when he found it. I felt my chest tighten when Embry's expression remained the same. I looked at Ripley and realized she had the same sad expression I knew I had.

Embry didn't imprint on Sue.

Sue didn't seem to realize this or it hadn't crossed her mind yet, because she broke away from Ripley to hug Embry.

We headed back in the house to answer Embry's questions, all of us avoiding the elephant in the room, being the unimprint. Sue still seemed to either be ignoring it, or was unaware.

All in all, Embry seemed relieved over phasing. He explained he thought he was going crazy like his father had before going off to jail. He seemed to prefer the fact that he was just a member of a werewolf pack.

"I knew you guys weren't a cult." He seemed more at ease and had his arm around Sue. He was the most in control out of all of us it seemed. He didn't even shake at the mention of vampires.

I was still worried, but knowing there was nothing I could do about it, I just held Ripley close for comfort.

A knock on the door startled us and I went to answer it. A girl stood, a large suitcase over her arm, and her hair a few different colors, and looking like a bird nest on the top of her head. "Hey there cowboy you must be Pauly. Yum. Where's my girl?"

Ripley shrieked and went to throw herself in Amberlynnes arms. "What are you doing here? We were supposed to come get you."

"I got in early and love to surprise my little let-her-Rip." Amber looked over Ripley's shoulder at everyone else. "Did y'all throw me a party? I thought this was a little hick town like mine, is this the whole population cuz it's a yummy looking one."

I started to turn to introduce Amber to everyone when I saw Embry's face. He had the expression I was looking for when he looked at Sue, but this time, he was looking at Amberlynne.

Ripley saw it too and made a strangled sound, making everyone look from Embry to Amberlynne. Sue noticed and quickly backed away from Embry, who snapped out of it long enough to whisper Sue's name.

"What's going on, I haven't been here long enough to wreck the party." Amber said with her smile still in place, but confusion in her eyes.

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. My life was falling into place, and now I had just watched my sister's get shattered.

And I know she never expected it to happen to her, just as it was the last thing I ever wanted.

Ripley grabbed my hand to steady me and I squeezed it, needing her now more than ever, to figure out what to do next. That single squeeze from her hand to mine solidified what I'd alreadt learned in the past months. Her's was the life I belonged to. This was a worry we'd never have to have.

And it was in that broken moment, even though I felt saddened by what my sister had to go through, I found my comfort, and my nerves were gone.


	15. Giggle Girls

Ripley POV

I was not in an ideal situation. Paul looked like he wanted to kill someone or something…or Embry. Then there was Sue, standing as far away from everyone as she could, eyes screaming, but unable to run away. Amberlynne looked confused and slightly worried but hid it in her smile. Embry looked like he was torn between memorizing Ambers face, mentally beating himself up, and going to Sue.

Not ideal at all.

So I went for what came natural. Playing big sister.

I grabbed Sue's arm and dragged her to the stairs. I turned back and gestured to Paul to get everyone else out. I trusted him to figure something out. I felt bad about leaving him to take care of it all, and even worse to temporarily ditch Amber when she had just gotten here. But in this situation, I believed Sue's pain came first.

Once we reached her room I shoved her in and closed the door behind me, locking it, and pushing a chair in front of it for good measure. When I turned back to Sue she looked like she was holding every emotion in. I stood in front of her and pushed her down on the bed. "Ok speak." I promted.

"Embry is the dog not me, so don't talk to me like one."

"Sarcasm, good sign. Ok I have to admit I don't know the first thing to say. I know there's nothing to make it better. Would you like to try throwing pillows at the walls or something?"

I heard the front door close and went over to the window. Sam and Jared were dragging Embry off to the woods, and Paul was getting in his car with Amber. Leaving me stranded. At least Sue and I were alone now.

"Do you want me to call Maura?" I figured maybe she needed her mom.

"No. Not right now. I think I just need you."

I was confused. I didn't think she'd actually want to be around me for this issue, I just figured out of everyone else I was safest. "Why?"

"I don't know." She didn't look me in the eye. "I guess because I don't have anyone else I can talk to about it, besides Mom and Paul. I'd rather not talk to someone whose brainwashed by the whole imprinting idea. Paul will always defend it."

"What makes you think I'm not brainwashed. I'm dating Paul after all."

"Yes but you don't act like a giggly girl. You're still rational. I can't handle giggly right now."

"Not to be a complete bitch, but you were one of those girls you know. A giggle girl."

"I know." She sighed. "I'll blame that on my age and Embry being my first boyfriend and all."

As I looked at Sue I realized she seemed way beyond her fourteen years at that moment. The look on her face reminded me of the one I had when I found out Paul and Sue's dad had died and Paul still didn't write me. It was one of acceptance, but unhappiness.

"I know this hurts right now babe. It's going to, there's nothing I can do to stop that. But you have to know it happened for a reason. It can only go up from here."

"I guess I'm just disappointed. I'm not stupid you know. I noticed Embry changing. I had watched Paul go through the same thing. I wasn't certain but I had guessed he might be phasing soon. It made me hope I could be a part of the magic. I've watched you and Paul's imprint make him so happy. I wanted that. I wanted someone to look at me like Paul looks at you. And today I see Embry give that look, but it wasn't to me." She shook her head. "I feel bad for sort of hating someone I don't even know."

"Amber won't take it personally; she's used to people hating her."

"What do you think she'll do about it?

"You hating her?"

"No. Embry." Sue whispered.

"Well I don't know. Amber has always embraced the paranormal. At the same time she's never been big on relationships so if you mean will she date him…I don't think so. Not right away at least."

Sue shivered and I realized the holding in of emotions was not working well for her. I knew what she needed. It was what I did every time my parents decided to move us somewhere new.

"Sue scream."

"What?" She looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Scream."

She did. Quite impressively. Half way through the scream turned into a sob. I didn't hesitate; I just grabbed her and held on.

I suddenly remembered the first time I held Sue. It was the first time I had ever held a baby. I was three and all I remember thinking was how pink she looked. Now that little pink baby was a crying fourteen year old with a broken heart. But in that moment, knowing she needed me, I had never loved her more.

I comforted as much as I could, and before I knew it, it was dark outside. Sue had cried herself to sleep and when her door opened and Maura stepped in, I left Sue in her care.

As I went downstairs, feeling more tired than I had since Dae was a baby, I saw Paul sitting in the kitchen.

He turned his head slightly, but didn't look at me, just seemed relieved in knowing I was there. I rubbed a hand on his back and then sat next to him at the table. "Hey there."

"Hey." He said, also sounding tired.

"What did you tell Amberlynne?"

"That you'd explain."

"You bastard."

"Yea yea. I took her to your parents place and took Frankie aside and told her what was up. She took over in distracting Amber. I got back in time to hear Sue screaming."

"It was a coping exercise."

He nodded and took my hand, placing it on his face and sighing. "How mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"At imprinting. I wondered if you'd act differently about our relationship after seeing that."

"I don't see how Embry's imprint has to change ours. It just shows nothing is perfect."

He grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap, burying his face in my hair. "This is pretty close though."

I don't know how long we sat there for until Maura walked in.

"Imprint and imprinter, knock it off. I'm pissed off by imprinting right now." She said but kissed my forehead. "I love you by the way kiddo."

"She's replaced me because she's pissed off at werewolves too." Paul whispered at me and Maura smacked his head.

"Shut up. I'm not angry with you, I'm mad at the world. But thank you for your help Ripley."

"No problemo Maura. And for the record I wouldn't blame imprinting. If anything it's good this happened now. Before Sue fell in love or gave her virginity up."

Paul acted like he was choking on something and Maura hid back a laugh.

"I will try to take that as comfort." Maura said and went over to Paul. "She'll be ok. Stop looking all worried, you'll make me more worried."

"Yea yea. Tomorrow will be better right."

"Certainly can't get worse." I added and clinked an imaginary glass at the wine Maura saluted towards me.

It turned out the next day wasn't worse. At least nothing worse happened. However, Sue looked like she was in physical pain.

I had spent the night at the Jaci house, sleeping on Sue's floor in case she woke up.

I thanked the heavens that this happened over spring break, because I came up with an idea that could not be carried out during school.

First I ran back to my house after Sue woke up. I explained I'd be back with reinforcements.

When I got into my house I was greeted by Tyee, Kush, and Dae. They bounced all over me, telling me that Amberlynne was in the house.

"I know monkies, I've seen her with my own eyes." I laughed as I tried to maneuver my way into the kitchen where I knew everyone else would be. "There's my girl." I said when I saw Amber. I hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, that wasn't how things were supposed to go."

"I forgive you." She said and grinned. "Besides it gave me the chance to make another move on Topher."

Frankie threw a muffin at her but grinned as well. She gave me a glance that told me she wanted to talk. "Frankie I need you to come to the Jaci house with me." I said, and I she nodded and went to the living room, probably to tell Topher he would be left with three kids to juggle for the day. I turned to see Amber looking angrier than I had ever seen.

"I forgave one day, I will not forgive two Ripley."

"I have a very very very good excuse."

"Spill."

"I can't."

Now she looked like she was going to smack me. "Ripley Gannon, we have been best friends for many years. We tell each other everything."

"This one isn't mine to tell. What I can tell you is Sue and Embry broke up and it's very hard on her so a girls day is needed."

"I understand, but in case you didn't notice I am a girl. I can lend a hand."

How could this get any less ideal? It felt like I was choosing between my La Push family, and my gypsy life family. I looked at Amber. Her hair was black like mine, only with highlights of purple and red. She piled it all into a messy bun on the top of her head, and because of its short length, bits of it spiked around her head, making her look like a rock star. Her blue eyes studied me. It hurt to know that Sue may never warm up to her, and she wouldn't know why.

It also hurt to know that I knew who her soul mate was and she didn't.

"I love you Amber." I said simply and she sighed.

"I can't go can I? I'm not part of the super cool La Push club yet."

"It's just a difficult situation. I wish I could tell you. You have no idea how much I wish I could tell you. But I've sworn not to." It suddenly hit me that here was my best friend, and I couldn't even tell her the biggest news of my life. That I had an amazing boyfriend, and what he was. What we were together. She couldn't know. Not until Embry told her or she found out herself.

My cell phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the id and quickly answered. "Sue? I'm sorry I'm not back yet. I'm grabbing Frankie, and we're going to have a girl day ok?"

"Are we going to be giggle girls now then?"

"No we will be serious. No giggling."

"What about Amberlynne?" She asked, shocking me by using her name.

"Um what do you mean?"

"Bring her."

"What?" I was confused.

"Please. I think it will help."

"Ok." I said, wondering what that was about. I hung up and looked back at Amber. "Well I still can't tell you everything, but you're invited to girl day."

"Sweet. I'll get a bag together. Hey what's a giggle girl? It's all I heard Sue say."

"The type of girls who swoon when a guy calls them pretty and giggles at everything they say. You may find them in High School Musical."

"Ah I got ya. I think Dae is going to grow up to be one of those girls."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

An hour later we were back at the Jaci house. Paul was out with the pack, so it was just us girls. I had to give it up to Sue, she seemed perfectly ok with Amber being there.

We did all the girl type things. We watched chick flicks, we ate crappy food, all of the cliché girl stuff.

Which was broken by a wolf howl. Maura, Frankie and I chose to ignore it. Amber seemed surprised by it, and Sue laughed. We all looked at her and she looked at Amber.

"You should know. You shouldn't be blind sighted like I was." She said to Amber who looked confused.

"What?"

"Susan." Maura said in her stern voice.

"No Mom. I'm being serious not mean. What kind of shit is this that she can only know, if she finds out on her own or if he tells her? This is her life too."

"Wait are we talking about me? What's going on." Amberlynne asked and looked at me for the answer.

Instead Sue took her hand and pulled her with her to the back door. We got up and followed them as Sue dragged Amber outside.

"What's going on is how we live our lives here in La Push, and the secrets we've had to keep."

"Sue." I said as I caught up to them, hoping the wolf howl wasn't about vampires now that we were in the woods. I turned back to Frankie and Maura. "Call the boys please." I said and looked back at Sue. "Don't do this."

"Why not? Don't you want her to know? Don't you want to be able to talk to her about all this? I'm not angry with her Ripley. I feel bad for her because I know all this, and I'm not even involved. I'm not a freaking part of this. She is. So she should know."

"Seriously, someone needs to start speaking to the implied 'she'." Amber said.

Sue bent down and picked up a stick and scraped it down Ambers arm so she had a slight scratch.

"What the fuck kid." Amber exclaimed and as I realized even though we couldn't, the wolves would scent Ambers blood, even though she was barely bleeding. I realized that was Sue's intention.

I walked over to Sue and smacked the stick out of her hand. "You don't know what else might be out here Sue." I whispered and she shrugged.

"I'm sorry but she needed to see to believe."

Sure enough Embry came running in his wolf form, making Amber shriek. "Woah bear."

"It's not a bear." I said and rubbed my head as if to keep it from exploding. "It's a werewolf."

"Are you shitting me?" Amber said shakily and looked back at the wolf that seemed thoroughly torn on what to do. "What the…." She seemed at a loss.

I went over to stand on the other side of her for support, and kept my other arm on Sue so she didn't bolt. I looked at the wolf I knew to be Embry. "Tell the others I'm taking Paul's car the three of us girls are going to have a little talk. They will just have to deal with that ok?" I said and took the two girls with me. I passed Frankie and Maura. "This is gonna take a while so don't worry."

I got the girls into the car and drove off to the school grounds, figuring it would be private enough. "Ok well. Sue you just opened up a lovely can of worms."

"I meant well. Honest."

"Someone needs to start speaking about what is happening here and how am I involved?"

"This is not ours to tell Sue it is Embry's. This is not about our lives."

"No maybe not. But why does it have to be Embry who tells her. It makes it more real to hear it from others she already trusts. I know that's not me but it's you."

I couldn't argue with that. Finding out about the imprint hadn't been too tough on me because I already trusted Paul. Amber didn't know Embry at all. Maybe this would be easier.

It's not like any of this had to be conventional. We were ones to stray from the rules anyways.

"Fine but when Paul chews me out for this, you will owe me big." I said to Sue and turned to the back seat where Amber sat. "I'm going to blurt this all out because there is no other way to say it, and that's how you and I have always operated anyways."

Amber nodded. "Hit me with it."

I took a breath, grabbed both of Amber's hands, and went off on my rant, of all the things I wished I could have told her but didn't. "Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry are werewolves. They all carry a gene that made them phase into werewolves if their enemy, vampires, came into the area. They phase whenever they want or are provoked. This isn't the full moon and silver bullet type of werewolves. They protect the tribe and any other humans from whatever threatens us. The werewolf you saw today was Embry. He's a year younger than us and just phased yesterday before you showed up. He and Sue used to date, but no longer are because Embry imprinted. Imprinting is how werewolves find their soul mates. I am Paul's imprint."

I stopped to squeeze her hands, unable to say the rest as I saw tears fill Amber's eyes. She nodded. "I'm Embry's."

"Yes." Sue answered.

Amber seemed to have a few emotions come over her. "That's why would couldn't tell me things?"

"I couldn't tell you before because it's a tribal secret. I only know because I'm an imprint. Sue knows because she's Paul's sister. Then when Embry imprinted I couldn't tell you because firstly it's none of my business and secondly it's either yours to find out or Embry's to tell you."

"How did you find out?"

"I guessed and told Paul I knew."

"Wow." Amber breathed deep and looked at Sue. "So that explains yesterday."

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you, just the situation. And I'm sick of the whole silence thing. It's not just the boy's pack we are a part of this too. I thought a friend should tell you not a stranger, even if you and Embry are meant to be and all that." Sue said.

"You really don't seem fourteen." Amber said and released one of my hands for hers.

"I don't think I ever will be again. It's all too much."

"You're telling me." Amber sighed and looked back at me. "I'm surprised you kept this quiet so long."

"It was with difficulty." I felt worried at her nonchalant attitude. "How are you handling this?"

"With difficulty. I'm choosing to ignore the Embry part for now."

"Understood." Sue and I said at the same time.

"So I'm going to just concentrate on the werewolf part." She nodded. "There are werewolves. In Washington. Werewolves." She nodded again. Then burst into laughter.

At first I thought she was losing it, and then I realized just how funny all of this was. It was ridiculous and I had never bothered to laugh at it all. So now I did.

To my delight so did Sue. So on that second day of spring break when everything had first seemed bleak, three girls giggled like they never had before, and a new pack was made.


	16. Panic

Paul POV

"What do you mean she just took my car and left with them? You didn't even check to see where they were going?" I asked my mother, trying to hold back my temper.

"I think they needed to talk it out Shorty not jump off a cliff or anything. So stop looking at me like that."

"Mom you have no idea how bad things are now. That wasn't the way Amber was supposed to find out, so now Embry is losing his mind, Sue is going to have to speak to the tribal elders because now she's telling strangers our secrets, and I don't know where any of them are. This isn't good."

"Paul calm down. Ripley is with them, she's got a knack for calming people down." Frankie said and had a look of pride in her eye.

I knew that. It was the small bit of comfort I had in everything being alright. But I still needed to find them.

I was only a few minutes into my third round of pacing when I finally heard my car return and the three girls walk into the house. I kept my distance from Sue, just in case I was shaking too much. Amber looked pale but calm and Ripley looked tired. Sue just looked at me.

Mom and Frankie looked at each other and Frankie took Moms arm. "C'mon Maura, let's let the kiddies act young and stupid like we once were."

They left the room and I ran a hand through my hair, to hide the fact that it was shaking. "Is everyone ok?"

"Sure." Amber answered for me and sat on the couch. "Very eventful trip so far."

"That wasn't how any of this was supposed to go down." I said, frustrated.

"Paul shut up." Sue said and I looked at her as she shrugged. "I'm sorry but I don't want to hear your woes of how things didn't go according to the pack's plan. Boo hoo, things aren't going according to my plans either. I know you are mad at me but you really have no reason to be. Maybe Embry does, but I'm ok with that. I did what I think is right and I don't regret it."

"You did something that wasn't yours to do Susan. It wasn't your place or story to tell."

"Paul." Ripley said in an uncharacteristically stern voice and when I looked back at Sue I saw her eyes water and wondered if I had gone too far.

"I know it's not my place or story. I know I'm not a part of any of this. I thought that yesterday, and you just confirmed it. It was bad enough you shut me out of your life after Dad died, but silly me for thinking after you phased I was a part of it again."

"Sue I didn't mean it like that."

"No stop. I don't want to hear it I've heard enough from you and just about all werewolves. This isn't my place." She looked at Amber. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was never my intention."

"I know that sweetie." Amber replied, looking concerned.

Sue stared at Ripley and mouthed I love you, before running out the front door. I went to stop her but Ripley held up her hand. "Paul not now. Let her go for a bit, if you go after her now it'll get worse. She needs time on her own. Then I'll go find her."

"I didn't mean it like it sounded." I felt all anger and frustration go away. Now I was only worried. What had I done?

"I know you didn't." Ripley comforted me. "We'll make it right." She looked back at Amber. "I'm sorry this isn't the normal spring break we always wanted."

"Eh who needs beaches and booze when you can have werewolves and rain?" She took off her shoes and stretched out on the couch. "Can we watch TV? I need normalcy for a little while."

We tried to relax for a little bit but it was tough. Mom went back with Frankie to the Gannon house, and we told her Sue was in her room. We didn't want Sue getting into trouble for going out without saying where.

I was worried the entire time Sue was gone. By the time we started getting hungry for dinner; my worry was growing more and more. Mom called saying Frankie was making dinner for us all, and for me, Sue, Amber, and Ripley to drive over. Amber, who was apparently the best liar out of all of us, took the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Jaci, its Amberlynne. We're having a major therapeutic session over here. I'd hate to break it up. You guys enjoy dinner though. Please let Frankie and Topher know that Ripley and I will be home soon. Thanks Maura." She hung up the phone. "We should probably go looking for Sue seeing as Maura may notice her absence by the time they finish after dinner coffee."

"I'm going to look for her." I said and as I went looking for my ankle bag, I heard Embry howl.

Amber tensed at the sound, and looked confused as to why she reacted. I wonder if Ripley did the same if she heard me howl. I found my bag and strapped it on. "You guys stay here, I'll be back soon."

The second I was outside and phased I smelled vampire. It was far, but it still concerned me instantly.

Sue was out there somewhere.

I was freaking out and so were the thoughts I heard in my head.

"Where's Amber, where's Sue?" I heard Embry say frantically.

Sam and Jared also sounded concerned.

"Amber's safe at the house with Ripley. I don't know where Sue is has anyone seen her? She left a few hours ago, we had a fight."

Everyone answered that they hadn't seen her. Worry was starting to move to panic. "I need to tell the girls, who can stay with them besides Embry. I don't think Amber is ready to see Embry."

Embry was saddened by this but he agreed. Sam wanted Emily with the girls too. "Jared will stay with the girls while we look for the vamp and Sue. Hopefully they aren't near one another but we need to find both. I'm going to notify the Cullen's so we don't break the treaty and kill one of their friends or something." He sounded disgusted at the thought of speaking to them, but it was the way the treaty worked.

After we planned where to meet I phased and went back into the house. Amber and Ripley stood the second I came in. "Emily is on her way with Jared. There's a vampire somewhere out there. We need to find it, and Sue. Not in that order. I need you guys to stay here. Jared will protect you. Call Mom and somehow convince her to stay at the Gannon's until everything is clear. I looked at Ripley and closed my fist the second she closed hers. She smiled weakly.

"Be careful please."

"Same goes." There was so much more I wanted to say but there wasn't time. I needed to go find my sister. I turned and went back down the hall to the back door.

"Yea so much for beaches and booze huh Rip." I heard Amber say before I closed the door.

I saw Jared walking in from the woods with Emily. "If you run into trouble you get us, understood?" I told him and he nodded. "Lock the doors behind you. Can't be too sure."

Emily stopped me before I phased. "She's ok Paul I know it." She comforted and I nodded, praying with all I was that she was right.

I phased and met up with Sam and Embry. We tried following Sue's trail first, but both her and the vampires were faint. They had passed though here long ago. It was becoming clearer that they had been together. A vampire had Sue.

Panic was too mild of a word now.

She ran out because of me. She was miserable because of my pack and what I was. I was terrified.

When you've lost someone close to you, your biggest fear is it happening again. Losing my sister would tear me to pieces.

I scented something sweet and growled until I saw it was Alice Cullen. It seemed like she was the spokes person for the Cullen clan.

I didn't think, I just phased back and pulled on pants as Alice looked surprised. She knew we never phased to human form in front of vampires. But I needed to be able to speak to her.

"My sisters missing. I think she's been taken by a vampire that passed through here."

"I know. Sam called us and we went through our part of the land. I scented the vampire; I don't recognize who they were, so it's no one we know, and defiantly nomads, not vegetarians."

I shook but not from anger, only fear. "She's fourteen years old."

Alice seemed to look sympathetic. "I can't see the futures of werewolves, and she's too connected to you guys for me to be able to see hers." She looked to Sam. "You're the alpha, if you call off the treaty lines for a short time, we can help you find her. I scented more than one nomad, you'll need our help to catch them, and still protect the rest of your families."

"Why would you help us?" I asked.

"Because my brother's girlfriend Bella is friends with a boy on your reservation. Jacob Black."

Embry made a sound of recognition. I knew Jacob was one of his friends. "So?"

"She says he's grown a lot lately, and become more irritable. He may phase soon. Especially with a couple of nomads roaming through here. And when he does that's going to connect your pack and our family. It might be easier if we try to trust one another now."

She made sense but I couldn't think of it yet. Sue might not have a lot of time. Alice seemed to understand that I was thinking this.

"For now let's just concentrate on the problem at hand. Sam do you lift the barriers?"

Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. My brother can read minds so he will be the one to get in touch with you guys next. You don't have to phase back after this." She looked us over. "Wasn't there another one of you?"

"Yea, Jared. He's at my house with my imprint, Sam's, and Embry's. My mom is over at my imprints house with her family. There isn't anyone there protecting them." I was growing more and more concerned for that part.

"Do you trust this Jared to be able to handle the three girls?"

Sam and Embry nodded in wolf form, and I said "Yes. He'd alert us the second anything went wrong."

"How would you guys feel about switching that up a little bit? Send Jared over to your imprints house to guard them and your mother, and Bella and I will stay with your imprints. I know I'm the enemy, but I might be able to see more of the future if I'm separate from you wolves. Plus I'd feel better if Bella was in sight just in case. She has a sort of knack for attracting vampires. This way everyone is safe, and we can concentrate on finding the nomads and your sister."

I looked back at Sam and Embry. I knew Sam well enough to tell that he was uncomfortable with the idea. At the same time, Sam himself had often said it might be beneficial to us if we could one day work with the Cullen's. He had also been drunk at the time, but I figured he knew if there was ever a time for us all to work together, it was now. He nodded quickly and I turned back to Alice. "Alright. How quickly can you get her here?"

"Quicker than you'd think." I heard a voice say, and saw six vampires emerge, the one who spoke was holding the hand of a girl my age. "I'm Edward Cullen. You seem to know Alice. This is my father Carlisle, and his wife Esme. My brothers are Jasper and Emmett, and my sister Rosalie. And this is…"

"I'm Bella Swan." The girl said, giving a small smile. She looked at Embry, and I was surprised she didn't shudder at seeing werewolves. "Embry? Good to see your ok. Jake's been worried about you."

Embry whined a little. I knew it was hard for him to not be able to talk to his friends.

"Yea that's Embry, he just phased the other day. And that's Sam Uley. I'm Paul Jaci." I felt a shiver of panic again. I needed to know where my sister was. "We better get on with this. We're losing time." I looked reluctantly at Bella. "I don't mean to be rude; I just need to find my sister."

"I understand. Well actually no I don't, I'm an only child. But I've got new brothers and sisters, so I can sort of get it." She smiled at the other Cullen's. "So Alice, we better get going."

"You know what to do." Alice crouched down slightly and Bella walked over to her. She kissed Edwards cheek once and touched the side of his face. Edward held her hand there a moment, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he looked more reserved. I could tell he didn't like that he would be away from her. It was then I saw something human in a vampire. I even realized we had something in common. I greatly appreciated what he was doing to help me.

Bella hopped onto Alice's back like it was an old routine, even though as far as I knew, Bella had only been in town since last September, yet she was already warming up to the supernatural it seemed. Her and Alice took off and even with my heightened senses, I barely saw them leave. "How does Alice know where I live?" I asked the other vampires.

"I saw it in your mind and told her earlier. Don't worry about them they will be fine." Edward said. "Let's get busy looking."

We formed a plan and split up in hopes we'd find the tracks quicker. I phased and immediately felt a little calmer once I started running. I had more faith that we would find Sue with more people on the trail.

But in the back of my mind I still wondered what we'd find, and how I'd live with myself if anything happened to her.

After a few hours of searching we were getting closer. There was a new scent added to the mix that sent my panic over the edge.

Ripley.

Ripley POV

Worried was not a proper word for what I was. It was far beyond that. Especially after the arrival of a vampire. I had no particular problem with Alice, but I knew if the Cullen's were getting involved, and Jared was being called over to watch my house and Paul's mother, things were getting serious.

I plastered the best calm face I had, on my face and played hostess in a house that wasn't mine.

Amber seemed more freaked out by vampires then she was by werewolves but once Alice started talking, Amber was more at ease.

I realized Alice had pegged Amber as the most freaked out by mythical creatures, and knew the best way to extinguish that was to make her see she wasn't that different. She talked to her about shopping and travel, two things Amberlynne was an expert on, and soon she was at ease.

I wasn't, but I was better at faking comfort like Amber was better at lying.

I called Frankie and explained why Jared was there. She wasn't pleased, and neither was Maura when she found out. I had broken part of my heart when I lied to Maura saying Sue was fine and upstairs. But I knew Mom's, and I knew telling her would make things ten times worse.

I went to clean up the kitchen from the food I made for everyone, minus Alice, and saw Sue's juice glass from earlier. It made my fear spike for a moment, and I made a fist until the pulse of it steadied me.

I heard someone come and saw Bella. "Oh hey there. Do you need something?"

"This past winter three vampires were after me. I guess my blood smells appetizing and they made some sort of sick game after it. I had been with Edward for about three months by then. I already knew I loved him but hadn't said anything at that point. We went on the run for a little bit until they were all caught. I was with Alice and Jasper. Edward was hunting the nomads. It was very difficult for me. Not so much because I was scared for myself. I was scared for them. Edward especially, but also the rest of the family. In three short months they became my family too. I was scared something would happen to Alice while protecting me, or Rosalie and Emmett while helping Edward hunt the nomads. I worried about each of them every minute until it was over. But, I wasn't as good at hiding it as you are."

I met her knowing eyes and smiled. "Yea I guess it's my gift and burden." I bit my lip. "I've known her since she was born."

"She's got a lot of strong vamps and wolves looking for her, I think she's going to be ok. I really do."

I nodded and loosened my fist. "I'm trying to believe that." But it was difficult when I felt Paul's fear entwine with mine.

Emily, Amberlynne, Alice, and Bella were getting along well and I tried to keep in tuned to the conversation. I felt myself watching for signs of Alice having a vision or something, but she didn't seem to.

I took a break from my fake calm face to go to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and breathed deep. It didn't seem to help so I opened the window for some fresh air. I breathed in the scent of pine and dirt, a scent I recognized anywhere as La Push.

As I opened my eyes I saw her. She didn't look intimidating at all. As a matter of fact, she looked a great deal like me. Her hair was more tamed than mine but it was the same ebony curls. Her eyes were nothing like mine though. They were scarlet.

I could have run. I could have called for help. I could have reacted a number of ways.

However only one idea came to mind. My nurturing instinct took over when I thought of Sue with these things alone.

So I did something reckless.

I climbed out the window and met the vampire.


	17. Grateful

Paul POV

I froze. I looked around as if I would be able to see her. I couldn't feel anything but fear. Sam and Embry heard my thoughts and stopped. The Cullen's caught up with us. I heard them saying something but I couldn't focus on it. Then suddenly I heard them but it was all a jumble.

"Sam and Embry say they don't smell their imprints so it's just Paul's whose somewhere out here." Edward said.

"Is she with the nomads or is she on her own?" Esme asked.

"She isn't out on her own; I doubt she's that stupid." Rosalie answered, and I growled at her. She seemed surprised rather than scared at the sound. As if she forgot I was there. "Paul I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm sure you've told her about our kind enough that she knows not to go out alone when they are lurking."

I nodded my head. I sniffed around but her scent had faded and I couldn't find it. It still didn't make sense. If Ripley hadn't of gone out wandering on her own, why would the vampire take only her? Why hadn't Alice called us?

Just then my questions were answered when Edward's phone rang. He gestured for us to follow him as he ran. My heart was thudding more than it ever had. When we got to my house I phased back and threw on shorts. I didn't stop moving until I was in the house.

Alice looked apologetic, Amberlynne looked frantic, Emily looked worried, and Bella looked guilty. I went with the guilty one.

"What happened?"I asked Bella and she glanced sadly at me.

"I don't know, I saw she was upset and trying to hide it, but I didn't think she would leave so I left her alone."

"It's not your fault. Did you see anything? Did anyone? Did she leave anything behind?"

"Just the bathroom window was open." Amber answered in a small voice. She didn't strike me as the emotional type, but she looked devastated now. Embry looked like it was causing him pain. He had no idea what true pain was.

"I had a short vision. She was in the bathroom she opened the window for fresh air and saw her."

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"One of us. Nomad. She had dark curly hair. She was just staring at the house like she was guarding it. She kept enough distance so her scent wouldn't follow into the house. Ripley just went out to meet her and they ran off. That's when I had the vision, and called you. I'm sorry I didn't go after her, I couldn't leave the others."

"It's alright Alice." Carlisle said. Edward, Sam, and Embry looked grateful that she had stayed with Emily, Amber, and Bella.

Edward looked at me sympathetically and I knew he had read my thoughts. I just tried to keep calm.

I went to the bathroom myself as everyone else strategized. I opened the window, needing fresh air as Ripley had. Sometimes we were so similar it was strange.

I wished I could be like Edward and know what she was thinking. I could still feel her from our connection so I knew she was still alive, but I didn't know much else. It was torture.

As I breathed deep I caught a familiar scent from the backyard, and my eyes flew open. I scanned the trees and saw a figure emerge. My breath caught and I felt myself shake from fear and relief. I threw myself out the window.

I didn't feel my shoulder bump the window sill, or my bare feet sting as they fell on a branch. I didn't feel cold air or the headache my worry had caused. What I did feel was her arms as they wound around my neck, and mine lifting her up.

"Susan." I gasped and felt her crying onto my shoulder. "Are you hurt? Are you ok?"When she just kept crying I took a minute to just feel relief in knowing where she was. I held her as tight as I dared and let the relief comfort me.

She loosened her grip and pulled back a little. There was a mark on the side of her face. It looked like someone had knocked her out. "I'm sorry I left I was upset and stupid and I'm so sorry if I scared you."

"Scared is an understatement Squish. I'll yell at you for it later. Can't do it now just can't find my mad. I love you ok."

"I love you too."

I felt part of myself calm, but I was nowhere near finished. "Where are you hurt?"

"Nowhere, just my head other than that they didn't touch me."

I kissed her forehead where it was unmarked. "Can you tell me what happened?" I knew Edward was probably reading my mind, and just giving us space. He'd tell them, so Sue wouldn't have to repeat anything.

"I was walking through the woods and they came out of nowhere. There was a woman and a man. They looked like they were in their early twenties but obviously their older. They acted like it was a game. I think they are into um kinky stuff."

I stiffened but knew I needed to know everything. "How so?"

"I think the woman was into girls too. They kept calling me their new pet. They said we'd play for a while, and then they would drain me." Her voice shook a little. "They didn't do anything, they just dragged me along all these false trails they said. Then they scented something. Ripley was looking from a window. The woman liked the scent." She started crying more. "The man was holding me back and Ripley ended up coming outside before they could even use me. They liked her more than me and Ripley seemed to know this. She said they could have her if they let me go. So they let me go, and took her."

"It's ok shhh." I tried to comfort her but found it difficult when I was such a mess. "It's going to be ok." I lied. I knew she would be, but without Ripley, everything was wrong. "C'mon let's get you inside."

I led her in and everyone started fussing over her. I was grateful for Emily especially. I knew Sue wanted our Mom but she agreed we wouldn't tell her Sue was ever taken, and in the mean time Emily was a good motherly substitute.

The Cullen's thought about everything that Sue had said, but were confused by one point. Why had they wanted the trade?

Though Ripley's scent was a beautiful comforting one, the Cullen's agreed that Sue's was more appetizing to a vampire.

Edward seemed to have the light bulb go off first. "Bella you said you and Ripley spoke about the vampires who were messing with you?"

Bella nodded.

"And you told her about how vampires are attracted to your scent more than other human's?"

It clicked with me then, and it looked like it dawned on all the others too. Why Ripley used her scent to make the trade, and why the nomads went for it. She knew she smelled like Bella from being around her.

"I didn't know." Bella said and everyone said how it wasn't her fault. Ripley was just cleverer than we thought.

"What do we do now?" I asked and the Cullen's seemed at a loss.

"We keep looking." Edward said.

We left the girls in Alice's care again, and went back out. The vampires didn't sleep so they were just as alert, but I noticed Sam and Embry seemed tired. I wasn't. I couldn't shut my system down if I tried. All I could think of was Ripley, and hope that I'd feel her heartbeat in more than my fist.

And soon.

Ripley POV

The plan had worked, which was handy seeing as it was a split second decision. I didn't regret it, though I wished I could have come up with something better.

I wondered what Paul was doing. Probably acting like a lunatic.

I was grateful to see that Sue was relatively unharmed. Timing seemed to be on my side. I hoped that would continue.

The woman and man nomads were strange and creepy. They dragged me along until we reached the next town over. I was surprised I didn't feel more fear. I knew what they intended to do. I wasn't scared though. That either said I was brave, or really dumb.

Instead I thought of Paul and tried to keep calm. My mind kept spinning with possible plans. None of them seemed like they would work though.

Two vampires against a human imprint and the human wins….whose watching that movie?

I wasn't going to give up though. Famous last words.

We reached a cabin and they went to drag me in. I quickly yanked out a few strands of hair and let them fall. I hoped Paul would somehow be able to track that. I had done it a few times on the way.

The cabin smelled weird and the vampires were looking at me like I was dinner. Super.

"So what now." I said another clichéd horror movie line.

"Now we play." The man answered.

"I heard you discussing that earlier. I'm not really a game type of girl."

"She's got such spunk doesn't she Rollin?"

"Indeed Tiffany."

"Tiff and Rolly, ok I can work with that. Listen, you guys really don't want to do this. See I'm an imprint of a werewolf. I'm sure you know what that means. And my werewolf has a boiling temper to begin with; do you really want to tick him off? It won't end well for your little Olympic Games of Love. He'd probably make Christmas ornaments out of you two."

"Ok there's spunk and there's idiocy. It will be better for you if you're just silent." Rollin said.

"Tiff, are you really going to let him talk to a woman that way. He wants me seen not heard, it's only a matter of time before he does that to you girl." I said, fed up.

Tiffany walked to me slowly, and her red eyes seemed to burn. "I want first bite Rollin."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and didn't even see her arm strike out. Her hand wrapped around neck and squeezed. I didn't scream or whimper, though I wanted to. Instead I met her eyes dead on. I thought about Edward Cullen, hoping somehow my thoughts would reach him.

Her hand loosened but I still couldn't draw in air. I shifted from trying to get Edwards attention, and put Paul's face into my mind. I closed my eyes and closed my fist. Seeing empty red eyes feeling a cold hand on my neck would not be the last things I saw and felt. If I had to go and slip into a void, I wanted to be sure he was the last thing I saw, and his heartbeat the last thing I felt.

I felt myself being pressed against the wall and opened my eyes. I saw Paul shaking in the doorway, Rollin standing between him and Tiffany and I. That was one good hallucination.

"Let her go." His voice shook but I couldn't tell if it was from fear or anger.

Tiffany's hand loosened so I could breathe. I gasped out and coughed until I wheezed. Paul looked relieved that I was breathing, but didn't look at me.

"This isn't going to work out for you wolf, you might as well back off."

Paul looked at me then, and I realized he had some sort of plan; it just needed a jump start to begin.

I did the only thing I could think of. I knew it would hurt me and not her, but it would be a distraction. I backhanded Tiffany as hard as I could, which made my arm crack. Tiffany screamed in anger and Rollins turned his head for a fraction of a second, all the time the others needed to rush in. There was nothing left of Rollins within seconds, but pieces.

Tiffany held my arm in her hand and snapped it until I screamed. I fell to my knees as she still held my arm; the pain was making me lose my sight.

I felt the pressure loosen, but her arm was still on my broken one. I opened my eyes to look, and sure enough her hand was still on my arm, but her hand was no longer attached to her body.

"Someone help me get this off." I tried to say but it sounded lower than a whisper. The supernatural people seemed to hear me though and Sam knelt down to pry the hand off, and Carlisle came over to inspect my arm.

Sam hugged me close. "It would have killed him if we didn't find you."

"Where is he?" I croaked and looked around the cabin.

"He, Embry, and Edward took the piles out to the woods to burn. He's ok he just needs a minute to calm down."

"Is Sue ok?"

"Everyone's ok but you it seems." Seth looked sadly at my arm and then my neck. "We need to get her to the hospital."

I tried to protest but before I could Emmett was picking me up. I guess since he was the largest it would be easiest for him. Before we got out of the cabin Paul came in.

I didn't see anyone else; all I saw was the pain on his face. It matched the pain I felt.

"I'll take her. Please." He said to Emmett, who handed me over.

We started walking, and I realized Paul was actually running. He was just so good at it that I couldn't even tell. He held me close, but carefully, and looked like he wanted to speak but didn't. So I waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

"There's a lot I need to say to you. I don't know how to say it right. First, I don't know how I'll ever thank you. I know what they would have done to my sister. I know you knew they planned to do those things to you. And you still went out there. You got me my sister back; you protected her when I couldn't. It's something I'll never know how to repay and I'll never forget it."

I started to say something and he interrupted me. "Don't talk it'll hurt your throat. Anyways, when I knew what you did I felt so many things at once. I couldn't concentrate on them until I found you though. Then when I saw that woman holding you that way….I was so scared. I wasn't sure you were breathing. I just focused on your heartbeat. I couldn't even look at you yet because I knew I'd break down and just beg if I did. So I just let my rage go. I don't even remember taking them both out. I barely remember anything except Emmett putting you in my arms. Then I could let the other feelings break through." He stopped once we reached the hospital. I felt his hand cradle my head and his sigh in my hair. "I love you Ripley."

Just like that it was all gone. The panic, the pain, everything. All I felt was relief and love. "Oh thank God. I was hoping you did pretty much the whole time I was with them."

"Does that mean you love me too?"

"I've loved you all my life." I laughed then, which caused a throbbing up my arm, which I ignored. "Is it unbelievably sick that I'm grateful they took me so that it could speed up this moment?"

"Unbelievably. But I wouldn't have you any other way." He kept walking forward and took me into the hospital.

Things would change now. I knew that, but I wasn't scared by it. Maybe things were going quickly, and maybe I was too young for the feelings I felt.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Paul POV….present day

"So what do you think of the story so far? I asked the tired looking girl.

"I like love stories."

"Oh, this isn't just a love story. It's so much more than that."

"What else is it Grandpa?"

I smiled thinking of what was to come. "It's a lifetime."


	18. Family

Paul POV

My hatred for hospitals hadn't decreased over the years. My heartbeat kicked up, my skin felt clammy, and I was flooded with memories of my dad.

Ripley noticed this and when a nurse led us to a bed in the ER, she kept her good hand on my shirt. "He stays with me." She said to the nurse, who I recognized as being my mom's coworker.

"Your arm seems to be broken in two places, it's going to need to be reset, its better if Paul waits in the waiting room." She said and Ripley looked angered.

"Fine." She looked back at me and pouted. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm not the one who is hurting." I said but she seemed unconvinced. "I'll be fine." I lied and turned to the nurse. "Take care of her."

"We will."

I nodded and touched Ripley's face once more before turning to go. "Just let me know when I can see her."

The second Ripley was out of sight, I felt panic. What if I missed an injury on her or something went wrong. What if, was basically all that was going through my mind. My dad died here. My family had died in a way with him. I couldn't lose anything else, or I'd lose me.

By then it was past midnight so I wasn't expecting the whole crew to stop by the hospital until morning. I figured I'd be on my own, until I could sit with her again.

I should have known better.

Everyone bombarded in at once. My mom was dragging Sue along with an angry look on her face. Frankie and Topher looked scared, but held hands like they were still fifteen. Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry, and Amberlynne were all behind them. Amberlynne was holding a sleeping Dae, and Sam had both Kush and Tyee's hands in his. The two of them took the kids to sit down, probably so they wouldn't hear what we'd be discussing.

I stood though my legs weren't quite steady, and got ready to be yelled at.

I should have known better twice it seemed.

Frankie rushed forward and hugged me while Topher clapped me on the back. My mother looked like she was holding back tears. I hugged Frankie back and when she pulled away she shoved me a little.

"I hate you." She said. "You all could have gotten killed, and you didn't even let me help. I helped her figure all this out you know, and I told Topher to keep him from roasting you."

"I love you too. And Ripley just wanted to keep you safe."

"How is she?" Topher asked.

"She's going to be ok." I said, mostly trying to convince myself. "Her arm's broken and she's got some bruises. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Topher said in a voice I recognized as a father's stern tone. I remembered him sounding that way when I tried sneaking cookies as a kid. He waited until I looked him in the eye. "My kid's alive because you fought like a madman to bring her back is that right?"

"Yes it is." Embry answered for me. "He wouldn't stop or slow down."

I narrowed my eyes at Embry but turned back to Topher. "I did what I had to do. She was in that position because of her association with me."

"Association? She's in love with you. I have eyes; I can see that plain as day." Topher said. "She was in that position because that's the kind of person she is and because she loves you and your family. Because your family. I'm just sorry I haven't treated you as such since we've been back. It had nothing to do with your character. You've proven yourself to me. I've just been a foolish father watching my daughter slip away. I'm sure you'll understand that feeling one day."

"Ok Topher enough." Frankie said and patted my cheek. "Don't you worry about a thing, or I will hurt you."

"Threatening my son is my job." Mom said and gave me her scary look. So that's where the anger would be coming from. "When my child is taken by…" She looked around to see if anyone was listening but the place was dead. "Vampires." She finished and advanced on me. "I expect to be told. I realize I am not a big strong wolf like you, but I can guarantee no vampire has ever seen the likes of me, and you will not keep secrets from me ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I knew was the only answer I could give.

"Alright." She nodded quickly and then jumped me. I held her tightly back, knowing her comfort was what I needed. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She whispered and I shook my head. "Good. I love you Shorty. Thank you for Susan."

"Don't mention it. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Only when you save your sister's life." She answered.

"I didn't, Ripley did. So can you use your nurse influences to check on her?"

She pinched my cheek. "Already promised Frankie I would. In fact.." She took Frankie and Topher's hands. "Let's go play crazy parents. The kids can stay here. I think they've proven they can handle themselves." Mom led the Gannon's away and gave a glare to Sue, who sighed.

"She's mad at me most." Sue said and started walking over to sit with the others, but I grabbed her arm.

"I want you to stop beating yourself up over all of this. Mom's mad because you ran off and that was reckless and stupid. She isn't mad because any of this is your fault, it isn't. Not even close. So stop looking like you killed someone. The only thing you should be upset over is that you could have gotten yourself more than a bump on the head. Even that, you're young, you made a mistake. I made worse."

"You were angry for a few years, that's not a huge deal. I ran straight into vampires. That's a big mistake."

"Well maybe you're set on mistakes for a little while then."

"Hopefully." She said and looked towards where the parents went off. "Is she really ok?"

"Yea. Just a bad arm and neck." I tried to sound nonchalant.

I put my arm around Sue and walked over to the others. Dae, and the twins were sleeping, and it looked like Amber was dozing off with Dae in her lap. Embry was trying very hard to look at anything but Amber. I found that funny.

So did Sue apparently, because she walked up to him and kicked his foot. "What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to stop moping. It's pissing me off. Make a move."

Embry glared back at Sue. "We broke up two minutes ago, what kind of a jerk do you think I am?"

"The kind who is wasting time. I almost got gobbled up tonight, I'm enlightened. So quit moping about being a year younger than her, and the fact that she doesn't live here. Do something about it." With that, she nodded her head once and sat down next to Emily, leaning her head on her shoulder. I stopped worrying about how she would handle everything, at that moment.

As I looked at all of them sitting in those chairs I felt the panic of the hospital ease. I had lost my family here once, and now it seemed that I gained one.

I sat with them as we waited to hear news, and ended up pacing after a little while. My fears may have been eased, but they weren't completely gone.

I heard people talking and turned to see Ripley being supported by Topher, with Frankie on the other side of her, and my mother behind.

"Maura talked them out of making me stay since I don't have a concussion or anything." She said her voice still weak. "I got drugs and a cool cast." She showed her plastered arm at everyone. "I always wanted to have a cast for people to sign."

"Lucky you." I said and hugged her close to my side. I knew she'd be going home with her parents, and tried not to worry about that.

Frankie of course, read my mind. "Paul you'll be staying in the guest room tonight. Amber's already demanded to be moved into Ripley's room with her. Plus Maura wants alone time in the morning to yell at Sue."

Behind me I heard my sister groan.

I kissed Frankie's cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled and Topher smacked my arm. "You got my daughter, back off my wife."

"Oh please Toph, you couldn't take him if you tried. Remember when we were seventeen and Rick Tammer had a crush on me. You never fought him but kept saying you would."

"A lot you know. Maura, you remember that?"

"I had to stitch Rick up." Mom laughed, as we all piled out of the hospital, making my calm return. I leaned down to kiss Ripley's hair as I listened to the story.

"What do you mean?" Frankie looked confused.

"Your husband decided after he heard Rick had smacked your ass while you and Ripley were at the grocery store, that Rick needed a few hits to the face. He ended up hitting him more than a few times. My husband ended up vouching for him so he wouldn't get arrested. Fool."

"I was defending her honor. And who hits on a girl when she's with her two year old baby? It's wrong I tell you." Topher defended himself and we all laughed as Frankie shook her head, but wound her arm through her husband's.

"I never knew." She insisted and I smiled as I saw them get closer to each other.

Ripley slipped her good hand into mine and squeezed. I knew since she was someone who had spent most of her life moving around, that she saw the same thing I did when I looked at the people around us.

A family.


	19. Sunny Day Turned Dark

Paul POV

As spring break came to an end, things calmed down. Everyone fussed over Ripley and her broken arm, which annoyed her quickly, but she was glad to finally have the cast with all her friends' signatures on it. She was recovering well though, and we only had one major issue. Amberlynne was leaving.

I wasn't sure who I was more worried about, Ripley or Embry.

Ripley, though she was getting along well with our friends and family, still got used to having Amber around. She didn't let on how upset she was over Amber leaving though. Embry was the one who wasn't holding back.

Though he and Amber had deliberately not spent one moment alone with each other, and also hadn't spoken about the imprinting, Embry was still torn apart. He didn't even understand why seeing as he knew very little about Amber, but it was clear to the rest of us.

It was also clear to the rest of us that something was wrong with Jared. Even though we had all bonded with Amber, his sadness seemed a little excessive to be caused by her leaving. Which was making me think something else was up.

So on the last day Amber was going to be with us, I left Ripley and her alone so they could hang out, and went to Jared's house to check up on him.

Sam and Embry were at the Cullen's negotiating new treaty terms, so it was just me heading over to his parents place. It was tough for Jared because he lived in one of the houses in the center of the reservation, making it difficult for him to sneak to the woods to phase.

Though the tribal elders had spoken to both his parents and Embry's mother, it was still a secret from everyone else. Jared had neighbors who could see if he phased in his backyard. He ended up spending most nights at Sam's place, and the last few nights at Embry's. Embry's mother worked at the hospital with my mother, the only difference was my mom liked her kids.

Embry's mom tended to run on the cold side. I suspected that she had never wanted kids. Embry's dad did though so that's how Embry came along. But when Embry's dad left he didn't take Embry with him, and now Embry was stuck with Cora. It was becoming clear that phasing might have been the best thing that ever happened to him. Now he was part of a real family. It explained why he and Sam bonded quickly; they had bad families in common.

Jared and I had good family in common, and enough other things to give us a connection, but I still couldn't figure out what was bothering him lately. I wondered if it was the fact that everyone in the pack had an imprint except for him. I wasn't sure, but I was determined to find out.

I liked Jared's house, a little more than I liked his family. Even though it was clear they loved his son, and were nice people, they weren't a fan of werewolves. Every time I saw them they looked scared of me which made me uncomfortable. Which was why I was relieved to see they weren't home when I knocked on the door. Jared was, and looked confused.

"Oh hey. I just got home from Embry's. Is everything ok?" He let me in and we sat in the living room. He was watching TV.

"I was going to ask that of you actually. You seem a little down lately."

"No I'm fine." He said with a strained smile that I saw through.

"Spill it kid."

"I'm a junior, you're a senior, and I'm hardly a kid from being a year younger than you."

"Whatever you say, now tell me."

He huffed out a breath stubbornly, and turned off the TV, alerting me to something serious happening. When he turned back he narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't want you telling people."

"Well Sam and Embry will know." I tapped my head. "Werewolf thing remember. I'm not going to stop phasing anytime soon."

"Well I've been phasing and still able to keep a secret from all of you so it works if you try."

Now I was surprised. "That must have took a lot of work. Must be some secret."

"I imprinted." He blurted out and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Jared, that's great! Who is she….he?" I said confused on what could be bad about him imprinting.

"It's a she." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then what's the problem why haven't we met her? Is she older or married or something." I wondered just how bad this was.

"She's in my grade. Her name's Kim Ledge. Her family just moved here. I imprinted the day before Embry phased, when I ran into her registering for classes at school."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well at first I didn't because I didn't know anything. Then the next day I found out they moved in two doors down from here, I planned to bring over cookies or something and act like a good neighbor to get to know her, but then Embry phased." He shook his head. "After seeing the look on Sue's face and remembering everything that happened to Emily, I didn't want to bring some stranger into that."

"What happened with Emily was an accident. I was there afterwards, so I know. And Sue is getting better. Why do you think it would be bad with Kim? Ripley and I are great."

"Yea and look at what being around us has done to Ripley."

Jared's words sliced me a little. It was something I had thought of myself, but it wasn't something I had wanted to admit to myself.

"I know we couldn't prevent that, and I know she's fine. I just don't see the point in putting someone I….care..about at risk. It hasn't been easy but I think I can do it."

"Did you ever think about her? She isn't just your soul mate, you're hers. And you're keeping yourself from her. No one else is going to be right for her you know that's how it works. People go their whole lives searching for what we are able to see with a single look. That's a blessing, so don't ruin it. Not for you or for her. But since I know and like you a little more than this girl, especially don't ruin it for you. Ok, understood?"

He considered what I said and nodded. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." I said and hoped he would listen. The words I had used weren't ones I could accept for my own case though.

It was sunny out, a rare thing for La Push. I didn't even notice the light. Not with these thoughts going through my head on what to do. What if Jared was right and all I was doing was putting my imprint at risk. I loved Ripley more than anything.

The question was did I love her enough to do the right thing?

Ripley POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU LOVE EMBRY!" I shouted, and Amber threw a pillow at me. She had just told me she wasn't going back home to Montana.

"I do not. I am not staying for him. I am staying because my asshole parents kicked me out and I have no where else to go. This is serious damnit."

I softened. Amber's parents weren't thrilled when they heard Amber wasn't planning on college after graduation. So they kicked her out of their house, which I had just found out. "And here I thought you were just visiting for spring break. You could have told me you got kicked out a little sooner."

"Well I wanted to have fun for a bit first and not think about it, except for my sneaky apartment search. Then you got hurt, and then my mom apparently called Frankie and asked where I would be staying so she could send the rest of my things. Loving woman."

Frankie had been so angry when she got that call; she yelled that Amber would be staying with us. "She's just angry, I'm sure she cooled down."

"She already set everything up with the school so that I was transferred to the one in Forks. I think that spells fed up." Amber shrugged. "I never much liked them anyways. I'll get over it. I guess I'll be going to school with all the vampires then."

"And Bella. You like Bella."

"I like the vampires too. And I won't have to see Embry freaking Call."

"Ha I knew it, you love him, and otherwise you wouldn't bring it up."

"I do not know him Ripley please drop it." She said in her western scary voice.

"Alright fine. It's nice and sunny out, do you want to walk on the beach or something?"

"I'm not in love with you either I'm afraid." She said smartly and stood up. "I have a date with Frankie to negotiate the terms of my living in the guest room. It looks like I'm going to be playing the role of babysitter to live here completely free."

"What a nice woman my mother is."

"Well she did spit on my parents offer to send money so I think I like her." Amber turned to leave and opened the door, almost plowing into Paul who was lurking in my doorway. "Shit Jaci, that's creepy."

"Sorry." He mumbled and Amber looked worriedly at me before closing the door as I shrugged at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know."

"Ok Toad you wanna start explaining here." I stared feeling some nerves in my stomach. Something wasn't right. I knew it by the way he stood, still near the door. An easy escape.

"I've been thinking a lot. About us." He began.

Oh no.

"You know I love you and you've always been an important part of my life."

Don't you dare.

"But someone who isn't like me doesn't belong with me. Not when it puts you at risk." He finally looked me in the eye.

And I knew.

"Ripley I can't be with you anymore."

It was all over.


	20. What Comes Natural

Ripley POV

I sat still for a long time. I'm not exactly sure how long. Perhaps the seasons changed out my window while melancholy music played. Either way, I took my time in responding.

I did not want to respond right away, when I wanted to cry and beg.

So I waited.

Once I was ready to respond, I did what came natural. I started hitting him in every place I could reach.

I don't promote violence, but once your under the influence of teenage hormones, and have a werewolf boyfriend who has turned your life upside down, your sane thoughts go out the window.

"Ripley, no. Be careful your arm." Paul said and held me back. I considered hunting up a vampire who'd be stronger than him, to help me out.

"Fuck it. You obviously don't care."

"Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"Don't feed me that crap that you're trying to save me from all the dangers of your life. You think dumping me will change that?" I screeched at him. "I have other werewolf friends besides you asshole."

"I'm aware of that but it's different for imprints. It's the people who love us who get hurt look at Sue look at Emily. Look at your arm." He looked miserably at me. "You are hurt because of me. People at school hate you because you're with me. You said yourself; because of the imprinting we're skipping all the usual romance steps." He shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I just think sometimes your life would be safer, happier, and overall better without me in it."

I took my bedside lamp and chucked it at him.

"Ripley stop your gonna hurt yourself."

"You just hurt me. How could you think so little of our relationship?"

"I don't think little of it."

"Obviously you do if you think that about us. You think all we are is the risks I'm taking and the few things I'm missing out on? How about the fact that we've found something amazing here? How about the fact that I've loved you since I was a little girl. We have the perfect story to tell our grandkids one day. And your pissing all over it by trying to end us. So I got hurt, so Sue is having a rough time, so Emily will have scars for the rest of her life, so people at school don't understand us. So what. I'm not down playing what has happened but it doesn't mean you throw away our lives. If you want out because you don't love or want me then ok let's end it. But don't you dare ruin this because you think it will be protecting me. It won't be protecting me. Just like my life wouldn't be happier without you in it. I tried having my life without you remember? For ten years. And I didn't like it at all." I paused to take a breath and calm myself. So let's try this again. What did you want to come in here to talk about?"

He took the lamp that I had thrown and put it back on my table and sat next to me on the bed. "Jared imprinted last week."

"What? No one told me."

"He didn't tell anyone until today. He told me. And he told me why he didn't want anyone to know. He hasn't even spoken to the girl. He talked about how he doesn't think its right to bring a stranger into a life like this. I convinced him he was wrong and should talk to her."

"So you convinced Jared to do the right thing, then came over here and made trouble. Why is it I got the rough end of the deal?"

He sighed. "I had already been thinking the same things he was. But having someone else say it snapped something in me I guess." He looked at me reached for my hand, not even realizing he took it. It just came natural to him. "I need you to snap me out of it. I've always needed you to do that. When I came over here it wasn't to hurt you or to ruin us. I just want you safe and happy."

Sometimes guys always think there's only one way to do things. It takes meeting their match in life to see there are other options. "I am safe and happy. I'll let you know if I'm not, and we'll work on it. But until then, can you stop worrying so much about how I'm doing and what I'm giving up. We're in this together, it isn't all about me."

"I know. You're just the most important part of me. So I put you first."

"I guess that's something we need to work on with you." I leaned over and kissed him. "Don't ever do that to me again understood? Next time I might not work it out, I might just let you walk."

"Understood." He smiled finally, and touched my face. "I should go though. Today's your last day with Amber, I don't want to hog you."

"Hog away, she's not going anywhere." I quickly told him the whole story and he shook his head.

"Her parents remind me of your grandparents."

"Yea they kind of do. So now we can play matchmaker with her and Embry."

"Or we can mind our own business."

"Like you did with Jared." I countered and he sighed. "Yea I win. Ok so what now?"

"Well my day was going to be a lot of wallowing after leaving here." He said and smiled. "But since you have no regard for your safety, we might as well do something crazy instead."

"Like what, I like crazy." I said and bounced on the bed.

"Well its April, so water's probably not cold enough to kill you anymore. You wanna dive?"

"I haven't cliff dived since we were little and Topher snuck us down to the lower rocks."

"We can jump off the high ones today. It's sunny, and if you come with me I can keep you warm."

"Is that some sort of euphemism?" I asked with a wink.

"No just a werewolf thing. C'mon, if we're going to be crazy and be together, we might as well do something else crazy."

"Ok let's do it." I got up and looked down at the oversized tshirt and boxers I'd worn to bed, and saw no need to change into a swimsuit, instead I went to find pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be cold the way there and the way back so I need pants."

"Just grab a change of clothes we can put them in my ankle bag and leave them on the beach while we climb. Til then, you're gonna travel the way I do."

I put some warm clothes into the bag and re-strapped it to his ankle. "What do you mean?.." I didn't even get the chance to look up before I was thrown on his back and he was opening my window. "What's gotten into you?"

"You. It's always you." He said in a giddy type voice and threw us out the window.

I clamped my mouth shut so I didn't scream as we practically floated to the ground. I still wasn't used to not worrying about him not getting hurt. Once we reached the ground he took to the woods and started running. I kept my grip tight and was shocked by just how fast he could run in human form. He didn't even seem affected by the added weight to his back. I tried to shift, and nearly got hit by a low branch.

"Sit still back there Frog we aren't there yet." His voice still cheerful.

I wondered why that was. Maybe the things I said were things he really needed to hear. Maybe he didn't realize that I found all the risks worth it. I smiled into his shoulder wondering how one of the most dependable people in my life could be so blind and insecure.

Once we reached the beach and dropped off his bag, he climbed us both up the cliffs. Luckily no one else was crazy enough to be on the beach.

It wasn't cold, but I knew the water would be. I braced my mind for it and as Paul set me down he turned to me with a grin. "You ready?"

"This may be the first time I've jumped off this cliff, but I've done crazy things before Toad, it might help you to remember that."

"I'm trying to get used to the idea of my imprint being overly reckless."

"About the whole imprint thing. It seems you don't have a clear idea about us. I know you know how you feel about me and you don't have doubts about that, but you seem to have doubts about me and what I can handle."

"Ripley it's not that I don't think you love me. I know you do. I just know it's different for you and it worries me sometimes."

"How is it different for me? Because I didn't imprint? That's bullshit. Just because I didn't have the gene that made me have a gaga feeling when I see the person I love, doesn't mean I haven't made you mine just as much as you've made me yours. We are equal here, there is no difference. I wish you could see that."I felt frustrated, wondering if he'd ever see it.

Then he walked over to me and still had that smile on his face. "I realized it today when you were screaming at me and hitting me."

"Yes that was one of my most romantic moments."

He shook his head. "You didn't let me walk, even though I hurt you. If you felt less, then you would have let me go to protect your own feelings. But you fought for us, when I failed to."

"So if anything, I probably love you more then you love me." I said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Are we jumping or what here Jack?"

He smiled and opened his arms to me, and since we were standing close it looked like he was caging me in. "Jump." He said simply.

I laid my hands on his shoulders and leaped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his arms secured me to him. As I reached for one of his hands, he was already reaching for my other. And in a move more natural than any other we had made, our hands linked and fisted with each other's and our shared pulses were pumping as we jumped off the cliff.


	21. Distractions

Paul POV

Sometimes I wished I could slow things down. Either that, or take a backseat and watch my life. Otherwise, it seemed to go by too quickly. Before I knew it, Ripley, Amberlynne, Bella, and I were graduating.

The time between spring break and June was uneventful, yet special. I turned eighteen at the end of April, and had a small party with the pack and some of the parents. My favorite gift was of course from Ripley. She surprised me with what she called "A Combined Graduation and Birthday Gift." Since her birthday was a few days after graduation, she decided we would both celebrate graduation and our birthdays with a vacation. Seeing as we'd both be eighteen at that point, our parents couldn't put up much of a fight about us going away together. Though Topher certainly tried, but Frankie and Mom talked him down from it.

I knew what he thought would happen, but I'd be lying if I told him there was no chance of it. As a matter of fact, I was sort of hoping for it. I hadn't asked Ripley about it, not even once, because I wasn't even sure how to bring it up. I thought it would sound like I was pushing it, so instead I just left the subject alone. Which was getting more and more difficult, and I was sure my boyfriend of the year award was on its way.

Luckily I was able to distract myself with other things. One was the newest member of our pack. We had thought that Embry phasing had brought drama, and in reality, that was tame compared to what Jacob Black brought to the pack.

Even though Jake turned out to be a great edition and he brought out an ease in Embry, there were still problems. A major one being, his relationship with Bella Swan. We had thought the two were just friends, because that's what we heard from Bella. And it was true. But we didn't factor in what Jake's feeling might be. Sure enough, he had it bad for the girl who ran with the vampires.

The fact that his lack of imprinting had confirmed that they'd never have a real relationship, was difficult for those of us who could read his mind while in werewolf form. He wasn't completely miserable, but he certainly wasn't happy either. The worst part for him seemed to be that we were around the Cullen's more than any pack before us had been around vampires.

I knew it was hard for him to see Bella with Edward, but for me it was hard to understand. Since he didn't imprint on her I thought he'd understand there was someone else out there for him. Instead he clung to the idea that Bella and the universe might change their minds. Neither of which seemed to be happening.

He was a good sport though, and made an effort to enjoy his new life. With five members, it seemed like our pack was complete, and no one else seemed to be getting ready to phase. Things were calm. I was worried about calm.

I was also grateful. It was a time of normalcy finally. Senior year was an annoyance to me. There wasn't much challenge; it just seemed to be busy work while waiting for graduation. I just wished Jared, Embry, and Jake were graduating too. It felt like I was separate from them now, which I didn't like. I wondered sometimes if that's how Sam felt since he was nearly twenty.

Another distraction we had was the Embry and Amber issue, which Ripley, Emily, and Kim called Operation Emb and Amb. Now that Kim and Jared had not only established a relationship, but Kim also pulled a Ripley and guessed what was going on with the pack; it was only Embry and Amber who needed to wise up. Especially since we didn't know how to help Jake, it seemed that Embry and Amber would be an easier solution.

Turned out, we were dealing with the world's most stubborn pair. Embry wouldn't make any move on Amber, and Amber wouldn't believe that anything she and Embry could have would be real. We didn't listen though. Or rather; Kim, Emily, and Ripley wouldn't listen. Even Sue was in on the plan to get them together.

Their biggest plan had been to make sure Embry was the one to pick up Amber from school. Since she transferred to Forks High School, she needed tutoring to catch up on everything for graduation. She was doing fine, but the tutoring sessions were after school and no one could pick her up after that time. Which was a lie. Someone else could have, but the girls wouldn't let us. Embry had to be the one to do it.

At first, they didn't speak to each other at all on the drives from Forks to Ripley's house. Then a few weeks in, they started to chat. Now they had a friendship. There was chemistry there brewing beneath the surface of their friendship, but they refused to acknowledge it. It was frustrating, but we knew it would just take time.

The third distraction was only for me, not the rest of our makeshift family. I was concerned about Ripley's plans after graduation. I knew La Push would be her home, and she wanted to stay here, but that didn't mean she wouldn't want to leave for college. I asked her about it a few times. I had been accepted to the community college in Forks. I planned to take business classes so Sam and I could get a business in the works. But as for Ripley, every time I asked her if she had applied or gotten accepted to any schools, she never answered. It made me worried that maybe she was planning on going away. I tried not to think about it, but it was always in the back of my mind lately.

With those distractions, it was seemed like graduation snuck up on me. One day I was waiting at Ripley's locker, the next I was standing in front of my mirror trying to get my tie on straight.

Our graduation was before Bella and Amber's, so we were hoping to make it to theirs in time, even though they couldn't make it to ours since they had a special meeting before hand. We were going to rush to try and get there for support though. Especially for Amber, who seemed to be having trouble with not having real parental figures there for her.

I wasn't nervous like I thought I would be. But for the first time in a long time I felt the familiar pang from missing my dad. This was a day I pictured him at, and knowing he wouldn't be there was tough. I dealt with it though, just another distraction of the day.

I heard a familiar shout and smiled at my reflection. She was here.

I went out of my room and saw her bouncing eagerly by the open front door as Mom and Sue got their things, getting ready to leave.

"Are you guys leaving without me?" I smiled and looked outside over Ripley's shoulder to see her parents still in their van with the kids.

"Never." She replied and tugged my tie to yank me down for a kiss. I felt her smile against my lips. "I never thought I'd be able to graduate with you. I wished for it."

"Your wish came true frog." I ruffled her hair and she squealed. "Hey, that's what you get for ruining my tie." I said and tried to right it.

The drive was quick and painless though I kept catching my mom staring at me through the rearview mirror. When we finally got there it looked like the reservation cult was making all the other families nervous. The pack, my mom and sister, and Ripley's family made for a loud crowd.

Ripley and I weren't that far from each other in the lineup with our last names being Gannon and Jaci. I was glad she went up for her diploma before me though. It made it possible for me to watch her.

She didn't walk like everyone else did for her diploma. She wasn't as reserved. She seemed to glide more, with a bit of a swagger. She was beaming. She shook the principal's hand eagerly and took a moment to bow in a silly manner at the whistling crowd of our family. Then she walked back to her spot with a final grin to me. All my nerves were gone after that.

When my name was called I took my diploma and wondered if I would have been able to do so if I hadn't of phased. My life had been going in a bad direction before then. Now I had true friends. My family was better than ever. I was better than ever.

I looked for my mom in the crowd and I found her, standing and clapping and as I waved to her, I felt my Dad watching. I wondered if I could ever feel alone again.

I took my place and looked to my right, and down the line was Ripley, winking at me and we saluted each other with our diplomas.

After the ceremony we all gathered to rush over to Forks. We were behind schedule and couldn't find Embry.

"He probably already went over there. He knew Amber's been nervous about graduating without her parents there." Emily said.

"He better be. If he misses it he's blowing his shot." Jared grumbled and tried to figure out which car he was going in.

I tugged Ripley aside. "We're going a different way."

"What?" She said sounding confused and I tugged her further towards the woods. "Paul you can't be serious. What are you going to do with your clothes?"

I pulled up my pant leg to show the ankle bag I always wore. "Now close your eyes buttercup, no looking for you."

She slapped her hand over her eyes but stomped her foot. "Paul Jaci, we cannot go running through the woods to La Push. Frankie spent forty minutes making my hair less wild and if I mess it up she will kill me, firstborn or not."

"Are you telling me you don't want a ride on a wolf?" I said as I carefully folded my clothes into the small bag.

"Well I always want to." She snickered and I phased. She put down her hand and shook her head. "I hope you'll enjoy being imprintless when my mother kills me for this." She climbed on my back, an expert with werewolves, and hung on. "Giddy up." She said with a laugh and we were running.

Nothing was more invigorating then hearing the girl I loved laughing as I ran through the woods. It was one of my favorite feelings in the world.

We finally got the woods by Forks High School and Ripley jumped down and I went to phase back. She was bouncing again when I got back clothed.

"Hurry we're going to miss it." She said and grabbed my hand as we made a dash for the school. We saved seats for the others, who came in a few minutes behind us, and we were just in time to see the group come out.

When Amber's name was called we clapped and saw her search the crowd. Her gaze didn't settle on us, but instead on the guy standing and clapping more towards the front. Embry. Her smile stretched and she nodded towards him. We all clapped more, at that alone.

When the ceremony was over we went outside. First we congratulated Bella, and then we went to find Amber and Embry. It turned out that they were together, arguing.

"You didn't have to show up you know." Amber said and Embry looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"I wanted to. I've heard you talk about how much it hurt you for weeks that your parents weren't coming." He said. We wondered if we should but in but Sam shook his head as if he could read everyone's mind.

"Well yea because I thought I would have no one here for me. I thought I'd look out there at the audience and be alone."

"Even if the others hadn't of shown up, you'd never be alone. I'm always going to be there, wherever you go. Whether you want me there or not, or agree with it or not, I'm supposed to be wherever you are. I don't feel like I'm forced to, it's where I want to be." Embry said and for the first time, Amber looked at him like he was someone she truly needed. "I'm not wasting more time." Embry finished and grabbed her the same time she reached for him.

In the mist of the graduating class of Forks High, Amb and Emb finally became the couple they were supposed to be.

"It's about time." I said, watching them which kept me from noticing Ripley staring at me. I looked down at her and saw the different gleam in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked and she smiled slowly.

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Us." She said and turned to face me. "How much I love you. We're probably the craziest couple. And I can't believe I'm even standing here with you right now. I thought I'd never see you again for a long time." She bit her lip, a sign that she was tearing up.

"Hey." I said and rubbed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. And neither am I. So I was thinking something." The gleam came back in her eye.

"What's that?" I said absently.

She lifted her chin as if preparing for battle. "Paul will you marry me?"

All other distractions vanished.


	22. Grass Rings

Ripley POV

I've never been big on feminism. To me it always sounded like women just wanted to become the dominant sex. To me there should be no dominance, only equals.

However, there are some things that I've always thought of as reserved for men. Peeing when standing was one, and proposing was the other.

I had never given much thought to the proposal I have always hoped to receive one day. All I had known for sure was that I didn't like diamond rings, and that the guy would do the proposing.

I wondered now if people would think I was a feminist because I was the one who proposed to Paul. It certainly hadn't been a planned thing. The proposing at least. I had been sure about Paul and I getting married one day, but I had pictured that day being way down the line. Not an hour after we graduated from high school.

So I felt as surprised as he looked when I asked him to marry me. For a while he looked like a fish. His mouth kept opening and closing with no words coming out. I wasn't sure how long I was supposed to wait for an answer.

I opened my mouth to explain why I had asked, just as Amber came running towards me.

"Congrats Grad!" She said as she enveloped me in a hug. As I hugged her back I glanced over her shoulder at Paul who was looking lost.

"Congrats to you too. On both counts." I pulled her back to smile at her and winked over at Embry. "Told ya."

"Shut up."

"You're officially a cougar." I smiled and looked back at Paul who was still frozen in the same position.

"I am not. He's a year younger than me it's not that bad. He'll be a senior in a couple of months, I can deal with that." She grinned over at Paul. "What's wrong with yours? Did you break him?"

"Sort of. I'm going to take the frozen puppy for a walk now. Let the others know we'll meet them at Emily and Sam's in a little while."

"Ok." Amber said and shoved at the motionless Paul as she walked by.

"Alright Toad come with me." I said as I tugged Paul along to the road. "No phasing, understood."

"Ripley." He finally spoke as we began walking along the edge of the woods and I took him into the path.

"Yep that's me."

"Were you serious?" He asked.

"No I just thought it was something funny to say. Yes I was serious. It took me by surprise too; I certainly wasn't planning on proposing to you. I was thinking I'd just plan our trip and eat some cake today, not get engaged. But I don't know while I was watching Amber and Embry finally quit wasting time it made me not want to waste any time."

"When did you start believing in Carpe Diem?"

"I always have moron, I just had a thought and I said what was on my mind. I didn't exactly think it through."

"So you want to take it back?" He asked, looking torn.

"Well…." I trailed off and thought about it. "No I don't." I gulped at the enormity of what I was saying. "I know we're young, and we haven't been together all that long. It's probably the craziest thing we'll ever do. But it'll also be the best. At least that's what I think. So I asked. Now you answer."

He smiled finally and shook his head. "I had a plan you know."

"What?"

"I was thinking four years. That way if you decided to go off to college, you'd be done by then. You would have had time to live on your own and have some fun. Experience stuff. Then I'd ask your Dad and all that. I figured I'd ask on the cliffs. I'd get down on my knee but that would be the only traditional part. You wouldn't like the whole diamond ring thing."

I smiled at the fact that he knew that. "And what ring would I like?"

"Well it's cancelled out now. Since you're the one who's asked, I'm the one who should be getting the ring."

"Well that's the bad part of acting without thinking. I didn't know I'd need to be supplying you with a ring today." I kicked a stray rock and looked at him. "Why did you think I'd go away to college? I haven't applied anywhere, you knew that."

"No I didn't. I asked you and you never gave a real answer. So I figured maybe you would be going away."

"I would discuss it with you if that's what I had been planning. But it isn't. I didn't apply to any schools because I'm not sure what I want to do. I figured once I knew, I could take classes at the community college like you'll be doing."

"You're better than that."

That made me stop dead. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't like the rest of us here Rip. You've traveled you've been all over the place. You see things differently. You're smarter than I am that's for sure. You could be and do anything you want. A community college….." He trailed of and looked angry with himself. "You aren't like me."

"Hey." I stopped and shoved him a little. "Don't talk about yourself that way. You know what you want. You want to own a business with your brothers. You will enjoy doing that, and you're doing it right by taking classes. I wish I knew what I wanted to do with my life like you do. I'm glad I had the sense to not apply to a four year school and waste time and money. Just because I've traveled doesn't mean I enjoyed doing so all the time. I like some of the places I've seen but during that whole time I craved normalcy and stability. Which is something I've found here. I don't need to go off to school and have more experiences. I've done that. All I want to do is make a home, and figure out how I should spend the life I'm determined to build here. A life I want to build with you." I paused and grabbed his hand. "I didn't ask you to marry me thinking we should get married tomorrow. I don't even know if we should get married this year. I asked you because I love you and I do want to marry you." I smiled as his face filled with emotion and I knew I had gotten my point across. "So do you have an answer for me?"

"I do, on a few conditions."

I raised a brow. "Conditions?"

"Yep. First, I think we should both live on our own first. Then we can approach the idea of living together after a little while."

"Amber and I were already talking about getting an apartment together so I'm down with that."

He smiled. "Condition number two, our wedding will not be on a beach or have any other corny clichés."

"Who do you think you're talking to here? That's a given. Next."

"Even though we won't start planning any wedding or anything yet, you'll wear a ring."

"I thought you said I had to give you a ring."

"I did say that didn't I. Well we'll both wear rings. It can be a warm up for the wedding bands." He smiled and looked around the forest floor. He picked up two blades of grass and passed one to me. He spun his piece around a few times and then picked up my left hand, and tied the grass to it. I smiled and touched by the corny but sweet gesture, mirrored it, and twined our fingers together.

"Well that's that." I said and looked up at him. "You're my fiancé."

"You're my fiancé." He said with a more serious tone and leaned down to me. His grass ring tickled my cheek as he stroked my face and kissed me. I laughed as he lifted me up and kept walking. "C'mon lets go tell the others."

"Oh boy. Do you think that's a good idea? Technically I'm still seventeen for a few more days. Topher might shoot you."

"I think we should tell them. If they take it badly….well we're leaving for our trip tomorrow so we can escape."

"That's mature of us." I thought it over and pictured my parents hearing that I was engaged at seventeen. They had gotten married the second they turned eighteen, but had always told me to wait until I was in my twenties. Maybe they wouldn't react too harshly once we told them we were planning on waiting for a little while. "Ok let's do it. Giddy up." I said and he laughed.

"I'm a wolf not a pony."

"I don't care, your mine." I leaned down and kissed him again. "We're getting married."

"We probably shouldn't word it that way to the parental units. Maybe we should say we've decided to get married one day."

"Oh that's romantic."

He stopped walking then and set me down. "It is. Because we aren't being stupid kids about it. I think we're doing this right. Besides, we've known each other since our mothers were pregnant with us. We were best friends growing up. You moved away and came back and we fell in love. If that isn't romantic then I have the definition wrong."

"Wow we are corny. That might be the corniest love story I've ever heard. We might as well have a beach wedding."

"At sunset."

"With an acoustic guitar and a seashell lined aisle." I added and he smiled.

"Let's go tell your parents and my mother before we chicken out." He knelt down and gestured for me to climb on his back. "C'mon it'll be quicker this way."

"I can't wait until you stop phasing and you're normal like the rest of us mere humans again."

"By that time you'll be my wife. And with you as a wife I'll never be normal." He said as he ran. I pinched him and he chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way in case you didn't get that."

"Yea yea. Keep moving my lil pony."

By the time we got to Sam and Emily's, my nerves were in a frenzy. I was about to tell my parents I was engaged. Nerves turned to panic. But my fear dimmed when Paul grabbed my hand in his and we walked forward. I looked up at him and I'd never seen him look calmer or more sure of anything. And that's when I knew. It didn't matter who approved of us. I was sure he was what I wanted.

So as we approached our merged family I felt no fear. Only certainty.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Frankie yelled as she ran up to hug me and Paul. "I'm so proud of you babies!"

"Hold on to that pride Frankie." I said and we waited until everyone was listening. I looked up at Paul. "I asked, so you have to make the announcement."

"Chicken shit." He muttered and looked at his mom. "Ripley asked me to marry her. I said yes. We're getting married."

There was silence for a moment. Which was odd seeing as when all werewolves, imprints, parents, siblings, and vampires got together; we were generally a loud bunch. Yet now, crickets.

"Ripley what the hell did you ask him for that's not your job. He was supposed to do it." Frankie cried and Topher shook his head.

"You were robbed man." He said and walked over to slap Paul on the back.

Maura clapped her hands together and ran forward to hug me. "I'm so excited!"

Everyone else erupted into congratulations and sounds of disgust from my little brothers. Paul and I just looked dumfounded at one another. "Wait, aren't you going to say we're too young and haven't been together long enough and all that junk." I asked my parents.

"Would you listen if we did?" Maura answered for them, and Topher shrugged.

"I know my kid. You wouldn't do anything you didn't think was right or that you weren't ready for. I'd hope you'd wait a little while though."

"We're going to." Paul answered and shook his hand. "Just so you know, I was planning on asking your permission, but she ruined it."

"Tattle tale." I elbowed him and went to the jumping Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Sue, Kim, and Amber. "Who wants to see my super cool grass ring?" I asked with a wink and flung out my hand as they sarcastically ooed and ahed.

I looked over at Paul who was with his pack and I smiled. Maybe we weren't conventional or overly romantic. But we were real, and in the end that was what I had always wanted.


	23. There's No Time Limit

Paul POV

I was trying and failing to concentrate on driving. A certain someone was making it more impossible as the trip wore on.

"Ripley will you please pick a song already and stick to it? You're driving me insane." I growled and spared her a side glance as she fumbled with her iPod. She turned to me with a pout that usually made me melt but this time I was too fed up.

"Paul this is our first road trip together, the music has to be perfect. Plus it's my birthday day after tomorrow so you have to be nice to me."

"I only have to be nice to you on your actual birthday, not every other day leading up to it."

"You wanna fight?" She turned to me and raised a brow.

"Sure take a swing and we'll go a few rounds." I sighed as she switched from one band to another again. I guess these were the things I would have to get used to. And as I glanced at her again with her bare feet bouncing on my dash as she sang along to the song; I knew the little annoyances were worth it. I'm sure I had my own.

We had decided to take a risk for our little vacation and go camping. We had done so when we were younger, but things were different now. I wasn't even sure if Ripley still enjoyed it, or if she had just suggested it because she knew I liked camping. Since she picked a wooded area that was close enough to a city, I knew she had her reasons for why this was our vacation.

I was relieved we would be near the city since I had shopping plans of my own at some point. Our grass rings had withered and died after a few hours during our graduation party. I intended to get her a real one.

She knew nothing of this, which was good since I wanted to keep one or two things a surprise from her. For now though I just planned to get us to the camp site and go from there.

It took us about an hour of arguing and more song changing but we finally made it to the right spot. Luckily the weather was going to be clear for the next couple of days, but we were still hoping maybe we'd even see some sun.

Ripley didn't hesitate in beginning to set up a tent the second we got there. That was probably best seeing as whenever I set up tents they fell apart. No matter how much I had been camping, it was one thing I couldn't do right.

I unloaded the car and realized we packed enough for a week rather than a few days. After Ripley set up the tent with the old mattress we brought along, I set up our version of a portable bathroom. The coolers were going to be kept in the car in case of animals, but the rest of our stuff was set up. As I finished I saw Ripley walk over to the mountains edge. It was dusk by then and a breeze kicked up. Most would find the way her curls stuck up and danced around her to be funny. To me it was one of those mental pictures you kept with you.

I walked over to her and even though I wasn't making a sound she reached a hand for me, knowing I was there. We looked out over the mountains edge and she sighed as she went to sit on a rock with me.

"I wish I knew what I wanted to do." She said.

I knew what she meant. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life career wise, and it was something that bothered her. Since I was so certain of everything I wanted, she assumed I wouldn't understand. But that wasn't true.

"You know the years after Dad died and before I phased I wasn't a person you would recognize. I was always angry. I'd snap at Mom and Sue, lash out at my friends, I was sort of a zombie. People were scared at me at school before I even became part of the 'La Push Cult'. I had no idea where I was headed in life, I didn't even care. I didn't think about it at all. I was too absorbed in my anger."

I shook my head at that. I wasted so much time being miserable. I continued. "Then I phased. At first I was scared because of what happened to Emily and that I might hurt Mom and Sue. But I soon came to realize that was what I was supposed to be. And in realizing that I was able to figure out what I wanted out of life, and what I wanted to do with it. You were also a big part of that. You're support and faith in me is what made me think I could do anything. I hope I can do the same for you."

"You do." She said and released my hand only to put hers on my face. "I just feel like I should know already."

"There isn't a time limit."

"I know. It's frustrating I guess. I've never been one to have doubts. When I was little I was going to be an artist. Then I tried that and turns out I suck at it. Then once I got to be a little older I wanted to be a teacher. Then the more I thought about it, it seemed to tame for me. Now I'm a little lost." She laughed. "Which serves me right for having every other aspect of my life figured out and be close to perfect."

"Does that mean something bad is going to happen to me since every aspect of my life is just about where I want it to be?"

"Maybe." She said in a mock serious voice. "You might start getting acne or maybe you won't be able to lift a car over your head one day."

"Har har." I said and put my arm around her. "I always pictured you being a mad scientist."

"How flattering."

"I'm serious. You were always collecting things and making cool stuff out of em when we were little. I figured you'd do something with that."

She looked at me oddly and I could tell, as I intended, that she was considering what I said. Instead of waiting for her to answer, I surprised her by picking her up. "But there's no need to think about that stuff now. We are on vacation."

"So we are." She said with a grin and played with the ends of my hair. "I actually have something set up in the tent. That's why I was out here waiting for you to finish."

"Oh really? Let's go see then." I said and carted her off to the large green tent. I set her down and she took my hands before I could unzip the door to the tent. "What?"

"Let me go in first." She said in a whispery voice. "Count to fifteen, then come in." She then went into the tent without another word. My curiosity was spiked enough for me to go along with her counting game. I heard nothing but her heartbeat, slightly quicker than usual, and the rustling of the tent in the breeze.

Once I reached fifteen I went inside the tent and knelt down. It wasn't large enough for me to stand in, but it was big enough that I was still a couple feet away from her. Once I saw her, my breath caught.

She had set up a lantern next to the mattress, and it's glow made her look more alluring and mysterious somehow. Her clothes had disappeared, and she covered herself with a thin sheet that left little room for imagination. Though her heart was thudding, no nerves were visible on her face. Only determination and love. My reaction was quick and predictable, and she raised a brow at me.

"Surprise?"

"Uh yea." Was about all I could manage. "Ripley…." I was at a loss for words.

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

"Like I said earlier, there isn't a time limit." I found my will to argue with her slipping, but I tried to hold on to it. I certainly wanted to do this with her, but I didn't want her pressured.

"No, but I want to. Now. And from what I can see, so do you." Her expression turned coy and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're evil."

"Slightly. If you don't want this then ok, but if you do, come here."

I slowly maneuvered onto the mattress until I was over her, and could see her more clearly. I could see some nerves now, but strength in her eyes. "Are you sure?" I said slowly and she nodded. "It stops the second you say so if need be, I promise."

"I know silly. Don't worry. It was always supposed to be you and me."

And that night, not like I had and doubts, I discovered as always; she was right.


	24. The Beast Keeping The Beauty

Paul POV

I woke up to an elbow to the gut. I pried open my eyes to see Ripley's dark hair against my chest. My arms were still wound around her, which was probably keeping her warm in the morning cold. We were both on our sides; she was more in the fetal position. It was how she always slept. Her feet were cold and planted on my calves. It was the best way I could imagine waking up.

We'd spent three days away from everything and everyone. We had ventured into the city twice, but mostly we were perfectly comfortable being alone with each other. It was a perfect break for us.

It had to end though. We had to go back to reality, and home. Ripley would be moving in to a new apartment with Amber, and Sam was beginning to make plans to set up the new business. It was all a little scary, but I was eager to start the new part of our lives.

I was also eager to find the right moment to give her the item I had picked up on one of our shopping expeditions. She had been preoccupied looking in a trinket shop for something for her siblings, so I took the moment to slip into the jewelry store down the block.

It was a simple ring, but one I knew she would love. At first I thought I would go with a colored stone. Either emerald or sapphire would be her favorite. Then I saw one ring that made all the others disappear, and I knew I had to have it.

It was white gold and didn't have any stones. Yet, that was part of what made it special. It wasn't like any other engagement ring. It probably wasn't even meant to be one. Instead of a diamond or other stone, the white gold gathered and turned in the middle to form a small rose.

A rose is a symbol of many things to many people. To Ripley, a rose has always been a symbol of love. Not for the same reasons it is to other people though. For her, it's been that way since she read the book _Beauty._

Though I had stopped responding to Ripley's letters, I still read every single one. In one of them, when we were about twelve, she had written about the book she had just read. It was based off of the story of Beauty and the Beast. She explained every part of it in the letter, with special notice to the rose. She loved the idea of a rose being a symbol of unity for two people.

As our relationship has progressed I often jokingly referred to her as the beauty and I the beast. Ripley would always laugh and raise a brow saying that if I was the beast and she was the beauty, then to keep her, I'd have to present her with a rose.

It was with that thought in my head that I bought the ring on the spot, with a grin on my face.

I grinned into her hair now, thinking of how surprised she'd be that I remembered, let alone that I really had gotten her a ring.

It wasn't long until she elbowed me again and shifted until she was turned around, looking at me. "Oh hi." She mumbled, and buried her face to my chest.

"Do you know how abusive you are in your sleep?" I chuckled as she shrugged.

"I don't care. We'll worry about that when you stop phasing and are more vulnerable to my attack. For now, endure." She tilted her head up and smiled at me. "Are we going home today?"

"Yes."

She mumbled something else then stretched, patted me on the chest, and got up to find her clothes. She tossed me a pair of my jeans, and looked confused at me as she heard the ring box in my pocket slam against my shoulder from her throw. "What was that?"

"Something in my pocket." I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh shit it wasn't your phone was it?"

"Nope." My quick answer seemed to spark her interest more.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I said and held the pants away from her, fumbling to bunch up the pants. She continued to try and get closer. "Scram."

"No way. I wanna see. It's gotta be something good if you're willing to hide it." She made a lunge for the pants which I dodged, but of course fate would have the jewelry box tumble out of my pocket and on to the mattress.

Ripley looked down at it as she slowly realized what it was and I sighed. "Gee what could that be?" I muttered.

"Mine, gimmie." She said and held out her right hand.

"Um no, that's not how this works." I shook my head and tugged at her left hand. "So much for finding the right moment."

"Oh this is perfectly right. Cuz now you have to think on your feet."

"Why do I have to think? I thought I was just supposed to toss the thing at you and that be it. Now I have to say stuff. Geez." I grinned at her resulting angry look and tugged her left hand closer as I thumbed the lid of the box open. "I already know that you'll marry me, so I guess I'll ask if this rose is adequate enough to keep you."

She looked down at the ring and her little smile fell into a look more of shock. I was surprised to see her eyes fill. "Paul." She said softly and she looked up from the ring and back at me. "Wow."

"I know it's not a stone, I just thought…"

"No you thought right." She interrupted. "I just never expected…you remembered that?"

"I remember nearly everything you say. For the most part." I took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "So what do you say?"

"I say you can keep me."

"Score." She and I laughed, which I stopped by kissing her. "Not only was this not the moment I pictured, but we aren't even dressed.

"Oh shit. Now I can't tell our kids about it."

"Just lie and say we weren't naked."

"I guess." She smiled more coyly as she worked her way onto my lap. "You know, we could always leave for home an hour late, and since we had the presence of mind to not get dressed yet, we might as well take advantage…."

I never let her finish that thought.

We ended up leaving for home two hours later than planned, but as we sat in the car, her left hand twined through my right one, and I saw the glint of her ring, I figured it was time well spent.

As we reached La Push it didn't seem like anything was different. But as we drove the bumpy road to Sam's house to check in, we didn't know just how much had happened in three days, or how different things would now be.


	25. Her Hand Moved To His, And Found Home

Paul POV

Ripley was bouncing in her seat as we reached Sam's, and jumped out calling Emily's name the second I stopped the car. Emily came out of the house, but with an expression that changed the lightless I had felt the past few days. I immediately tensed as I got out of the car, and noticed Ripley did too.

"Em, what is it?" She asked and took Emily's arm.

"We have a problem with the Cullen's." She said and sat down with Ripley on the porch steps. "Sam is inside with the boys trying to figure out what to do."

"About what?" I asked warily.

"Well as you guys know, Bella and Edward are planning on getting married before he changes her."

"And he was going to take her away to do it so it doesn't break the treaty." Ripley added with a nod. "Is Jake still torn up about it."

"Yea, but there's something added to it. I guess sometime before graduation, Bella and Edward slept together." Emily said and paused. I shrugged at her.

"Is that supposed to be a clue? They are engaged, it's not a big shock." I said.

"It is when yesterday Bella called Jake and asked him to come to the Cullen house. He has been restless because she hasn't contacted him since graduation. He thought maybe Edward broke the treaty and changed her earlier. So he was excited when she finally called, until he visited. When he saw her, he could tell she is very sick. As it turns out….Bella is pregnant."

Ripley shook her head. "How is she pregnant? Edward is technically dead. Vampires can't…."

"Apparently they can. What's worse is that since the baby is half vampire, it's growing rapidly and is stronger than Bella since she is human. In a matter of two weeks since they had sex, Bella is already looking like shes six months along, or more. The baby is killing her."

"Christ." I said and ran my hands through my hair. "How is this even possible? Why don't they just take the thing out?"

"Alice has done research and it seems there are other half vampires around. They are a mix of human and vampire, and stop aging around seven years after birth, which is when they reach full maturity. So they basically look they are eighteen or twenty. This means, the baby will be mostly normal, not a monster."

"So what's the problem, aside from what this will do to Jake?" I asked, feeling pain for my fellow brother already.

"When Alice researched, she found the babies had grown to be as normal as a half vampire can be. In fact most of them are vegetarians like the Cullen's. I guess it's the human in them." She sighed as she continued. "But the mothers have never lived. They die giving birth to the baby."

It hit me then. It wasn't the fact that Bella was solidifying her relationship with Edward that was killing Jake. It was the fact that this would kill her. I swore and Ripley was the one to start shaking. Bella and the Cullen's had become a part of our lives almost as much as the pack itself.

"There has to be a way. Edward can change her right after she gives birth can't he?" Ripley asked.

"It's all a matter of if they get the baby out before the birth does too much damage to her." Emily clasped her hands. "Jake is basically begging the pack to go at war with the Cullen's over this. He is trying to convince us the baby isn't a baby, but is a monster and should be destroyed before it kills Bella. The others aren't going for it after seeing the evidence Alice brought. Jake isn't convinced though he's clinging to Bella staying human."

"He knows no matter what, she's going to be lost to him now." I answered, automatically reaching for Ripley for comfort. "Whether Edward changes her in time, or she dies. Either way, she'll never be his. It will guarantee it."

We joined the others then, and sure enough Jake was in shambles. He looked like he hadn't slept or even sat down in days.

In the three days we were gone, everything was different. And in the next three weeks, things didn't get much better. Bella's pregnancy was draining the life and energy out of her, and Jake was mirroring that. Everyone was. Edward was falling apart with fear, and his family was worried for both him and Bella. The rest of the pack and its imprints didn't know what to do.

Ripley and Amber moved into their new apartment, though what should have been an exciting experience was dimmed. So was Sam and I getting our business started. No one could concentrate on anything. We were just waiting for the second show to drop.

Then one afternoon, it did. We got the call that Bella was getting worse, and the baby had to come out if they'd have a chance. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were gone on a hunting trip, which left Edward, and Carlisle at the house, and hungry.

Jared and Embry had already been at the house, watching over Jake, and were the ones who called us. Ripley was headed towards the car the second I said it.

Though I wasn't too keen on the idea of bringing Ripley to a house full of vampires who hadn't fed in weeks; she insisted. I was happy I was at least able to talk Sue out of going. Kim helped me in that department and talked her into keeping her company instead. But we couldn't keep Emily and Amber away.

So we all piled into my car and made our way to the house. Jake was already losing it when we got there, eager to try and find any way to save Bella. We weren't sure what to do. Sam and I just wanted to be there to make sure Jake didn't do anything stupid, which seemed to be all Embry and Jared had been up to. So we just tried to keep him busy.

We thought we would do that from downstairs until the time came. Ripley of course had a different plan. Once Bella started screaming, she stormed right upstairs, and didn't hesitate in walking to Bella's side, Jake hot on her heals.

"Hey honey I'm here. It's Ripley." She said and Bella was struggling to breathe. She sat by her head and stroked her hair. Carlisle was preparing to start a c-section.

"Ripley, come on let's wait downstairs." It was bad enough she was around them when they were in this state, I wasn't about to let her watch this, or be in a room filled with vampires when blood was drawn.

"You wait down there. Take Jake. I'm staying."

"The hell you are." I said and she glared once at me. She got up but not to leave. She put her arms on Jakes shoulders and pushed him slightly. His strength must have been gone by that point, since she was actually able to move him.

"Jacob you need leave now. You can't see this. I'll stay with her, and I'll help them. I promise. It's going to be alright, she is going to live."

"As one of them." He spat and glared at Edward's back, who was now doing CPR.

"As Bella. She'll still be the girl we love. Now go." She shoved him again and nodded to Sam who had come upstairs to drag Jake out. "You too." She said to me, but I shook my head at her.

"I can't leave you alone in here."

She sighed. "Then stand outside the door if you have to, I'm not leaving her." She turned away from me then, and went back to Bella. I closed the door, but not all of the way. I had to admit, it wasn't something I could take seeing anyways, but I wasn't going to be too far from Ripley.

It didn't take long though. Bella's heartbeat slowed until it wasn't beating without Edward's hands. Then I heard another heartbeat. More of a flutter. The baby was out.

I could hear them speaking lowly, but since they were vampires I couldn't make out everything, they were too quick. Ripley however, I could hear. She whispered 'I promise,' and then began to cry. I realized why, as Bella's heartbeat stilled. The only noises I heard were Edward's frantic ones, the baby's heartbeat, Jake's sobs, and Ripley's approaching footsteps. She opened the door, leaving Carlisle, and Edward to work over Bella. The baby was snug in her arms, swathed in a blanket.

"They're trying to change Bella into one of them." She croaked and looked up at me. "It's going to work."

"I know, Frog." I said to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Who is this?" I said, trying to make my tone light.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Bella said she's had the name picked for a while in case it was a girl. Should I take her down for the others to see?"

"Maybe it will help." I looked down and was almost surprised to see how big the baby was. She looked up at me with solemn eyes, as if she knew what was going on, but she trusted us. I smiled down at her. I tried not to think of what we might be losing, but we were certainly gaining something unexpected with little Renesmee.

Ripley and I walked down the stairs, and I saw Jake stiffen from his place on the couch. I knew he heard the new heartbeat. Sam, Embry, and Jared looked hesitant, and Embry kept his eyes on Jake, as if he would flip over the couch and tear the baby away from Ripley, and they'd have to stop him. Instead he just sat at the couch.

The other Cullen's arrived then, and all gathered around to see the baby as we told them what was going on upstairs. None of them dared to take the baby from Ripley; it was as if they were scared they'd break her. Instead they looked down at her as if she was a great treasure, or a missing piece finally found.

When Edward let out what sounded like a frustrated growl, Jake sobbed again and Alice darted upstairs before Jasper could stop her. The rest of the Cullen's stood, as if frozen. I had never seen them look scared before. I suddenly realized how much Bella meant to them. She wasn't just Edward's fiancé, she was their family. If they lost her, it would be like if the pack lost one of our imprints. I instinctively tightened my hold on Ripley, who kept her eyes on Jake's back.

As if he knew she was looking at him, he got up slowly, and took a deep breath before turning to look at who Ripley held. When he did, I saw his broken expression, and felt pain myself. Ripley stifled a sob, but half smiled.

"Jacob this is Renesmee." She said, and Jake lifted his eyes from his feet, a more curious expression on his face as he walked over to Ripley. He looked at her first, and with his arm on her shoulder, as if to thank her for staying with Bella, he looked down at the baby. That's when it happened.

Jake's expression shifted. It was suddenly no longer filled with pain, but another emotion Sam, Jared, Embry, and I recognized. He gasped as he pulled the blanket further from the babies face, and somehow, she looked up at him like she knew him too. Her chubby hand moved to his, as if it had found home.

Jake had imprinted. Emily breathed a sigh that sounded like relief, leaning into Sam; and Amber's smile grew as she reached for Embry. I put my arms more securely around Ripley as she put the baby in Jake's arms.

"I can't believe it." Emmett said and shook his head and grabbed Rosalie, who looked dumbstruck as well.

"We're all really connected now." Esme said with a loving smile as she looked at all of us. "We're really a family."

We weren't sure what this would mean, or what would happen next, but the change felt like a good one.

As a rapid, fierce heartbeat started quaking from upstairs, us supernatural's who could hear it, looked up at the ceiling, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed the dark weeks were over, and our mythical family was a little more complete then it had been before.


	26. Feel

Paul POV

"C'mon Ness, over here."

"No baby, come here."

"Ness, look at Aunt Rip, c'mere."

Everyone was huddled in Amber and Ripley's apartment, clapping their hands as Renesmee wobbled around the living room, eager to walk to them all. I laughed.

"Guys give her a break. Besides it's me she wants. Right Ness?" I had to admit, the kid was a winner.

In two short months Renesmee was growing like a weed, and already resembled a one year old. It made bringing her out in public difficult, so she spent most of her time at the Cullen house, or in the cottage Esme had built for Edward and Bella. They had finally gotten married the month before, and were giving a whole new spin to the definition of happy.

Bella had blossomed into her new life well, and though she was hesitant about Jacob's imprinting on her daughter, she seemed pleased he was still in her life, and now understood why he was meant to be.

Renesmee was the glue that made everyone completely come together. No one was uncomfortable around the Cullen's anymore. If anything, we were more at ease than ever.

Which was why we got to babysit Renesmee whenever they all went hunting, which was what we were doing now. Luckily for us, Jake was at school with Embry, Jared, Sue, and Kim; so we had the baby to ourselves.

Amber grumbled though as she had to leave with Emily for work. Emily had started a small catering service for the reservation, and Amber was helping her expand it to the surrounding towns. Amber was good at planning, and Emily was the chef of the group, so the two worked together well as a team. Kim was also helping by lending a hand with the brochures for the business. Her art made photographs unnecessary.

As they left for a meeting with a potential client, I caught the look on Ripley's face. Though she was happy for Emily, Amber, and even Kim…she was also still lost. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life still, and seeing them so certain made her feel lower.

I had even tried to cut down on talking about work around her.

Sam had started getting the auto body shop up and running, and I'd be coming into it as his partner once I had a few business classes under my belt this fall. Until then, I'd help him work on the cars and bikes that came in. Jake was also joining us.

Jared and Embry weren't, but they were having good luck this summer giving lessons on motorcycle riding around the reservation. They were doing so well, that it was something they were thinking of expanding on after they graduated. Sam had even talked to them about giving driving lessons as well, and then they could be an extension of our business.

The pack seemed to have everything figured out, and so did its imprints.

Except Ripley.

She still worked of course. She had a job waitressing at a truck stop between Forks and La Push. She actually enjoyed the job, and said she liked the pace of it, and the people. Yet, it was still always there. That need for more.

I knew she'd get there. I just wished she shared the same faith I had in her.

Then again, while I was going through my worst time in life, I had no faith in myself either.

I was determined to help get her through this though. So was everyone else. Frankie and Topher especially. Even my mother had a few talks with her. It was up to Ripley though to figure out what she wanted. I'd give her space to figure that out. And if she needed me, I'd feel it.

She's my imprint, I'd always feel it.

For now she just reached for Renesmee as the girls left, and looked at me with a raise of her brow.

"What are you thinking about over there sir?" She asked and let Renesmee play with her curls.

"You."

"The classic male response. Learn this now Ness, before it's too late." She said down to the baby who smiled and placed her palms on Ripley's face.

Renesmee had developed a gift in which she could show her thoughts and feelings through touching someone. It was an interesting ability, and made communicating with the hybrid baby, very simple.

"What is she saying?" I asked and Ripley smiled.

"Nothing ground breaking. She wants Jacob. Ugh another one bites the dust. Stolen by a man." Ripley shook her head at Renesmee and hoisted her up on her hip. "Why don't we walk over to the school and surprise him when he gets out. I bet he misses you too. We can cut through the woods, I'm sure he'll catch the scent when he steps out." She said and I laughed at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just spoken like a true imprint."

"Yes this is my life. Scents and shakes rule our world." She winked at me as we headed outside and towards the wooded path that led to our old high school.

There was something oddly comforting about walking with her and a baby. Obviously Renesmee wasn't ours but it made me think of the future. I looked down at Ripley's rose engagement ring and smiled. Then I realized, we never spoke about it much.

"You want kids right?"I asked and noticed her turn to look at me as she walked with the baby.

"Right now?" She said with a grin.

"Yea let's throw down right now. Ness, look away."

"Well excuuuuuse me."

"No, not right now. In a few years or so."

"Yes I want to have kids. Would you like me to have them with you?"

"I'd prefer that, yes."

She smiled as we reached the edge of the school, and set Ness down and sat on the forest floor next to her. "I was thinking in three years maybe."

"I'm guessing we're getting married first."

"Um yea. You're not getting any unless I see a ring on this finger."

I silently took her hand and showed her the rose ring. She slapped her other hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Well shit. I guess we'll have to snuggle up in sin then."

Just then I heard a familiar whistle call and looked to see Jake, Jared, and Embry running towards the woods. Jake was beaming and Renesmee jumped up, clapping her hands.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he got to us. He opened his arms to reach for her the same second she ran to him. "Where you a good girl today?"

"Shit." Renesmee said with utter clarity. Jake looked straight to Ripley who shuffled her feet.

"Oops." She mumbled and Jake shook his head.

"You can tell Bella and Edward that one is on you."

"I was raised by hooligans, I can't be held accountable. It's Paul's fault."She said and pointed at me. She then looked down at her own wrist and sighed. "Ugh, I better get going to work. You guys gotta take the youngin back to the Cullen's place. Then Jake, remember you promised you'd work on my car."

"I know. I'm gonna take her home, then I'll get right to it."

Ripley had bought a used car after graduation, which was in need of repairs. She agreed to let Jake fix it since he needed the money most.

"Do you want me to drive you into work?" I asked.

"No, I need some exercise. If you're going to be knocking me up soon, I'd like to look my best beforehand." She said, and kissed me. "But you can pick me up cuz it'll be dark then and I know you'll worry your little imprinting head off. See ya boys. Bye bye Nessaloo." She kissed the baby and then walked off.

"You're knocking up Ripley?" Embry asked. "I don't think Amber will be happy about this."

I punched him in the arm and smiled at Ripley's back as she jogged away from the school and towards the main road. As I looked back at the baby I couldn't help but think of the one Ripley and I would make one day.

Ripley POV

Work was my new favorite distraction. It was the only time of day when I didn't obsess about what I was doing with my life. It was the time I was calm, because I had purpose. I was doing something semi useful.

While the other waitresses complained about being on their feet, or the sleazy truck drivers who stopped in, I was just glad I couldn't be considered lazy, as well as lost.

I kept my chin up as much as I could, and collected my tips, knowing at least I was doing my best to figure things out. I wasn't giving up.

I had people who counted on me and I wouldn't let them down.

When I got off my shift I got my things and flipped open my phone to see a text from Paul, saying he was running late due to pack drama.

I debated waiting for him, but instead I texted back that I'd just walk to my place and he could meet me there when he could.

I started walking up the road. I made more tips than usual so I felt good. Even if I only earned the tips because of my cleavage and the fact that a group of six drunks came in and seemed taken with me. That was just another part of the job though and I didn't think anything of it.

I should have.

I walked along and shivered a little bit as the breeze picked up. I heard my phone beep and reached for it, but it got knocked out of my hand. I jumped as I realized it was one of the men from the restaurant. I backed up a step, and hit another male body. I sucked in air to scream and two more closed in on either side of me. A fist to the stomach made my breath wheeze out. I bent to my knees and when one of them was about to hit again, I moved to the side and used the momentum of the other person I fell into, to lash my feet out and kick one of them back. As he fell, another rushed to me and I hit him with the right hook Topher taught me.

Adrenaline didn't allow me to think why they were doing this. The way they tugged at my shirt gave me a clue. I didn't think I just fought. I clawed, I punched, I kicked, and I made as much noise as possible.

At first, any hits they landed weren't felt by me. I was too terrified. Too angry. Then I felt myself tire. There were too many of them and I was being passed around like a rag doll. I couldn't fight them off.

He'd feel my fear. Paul would know. He'd come. They all would. And they'd give these bastards hell. I held onto that thought as I felt them grope and knock me around.

Paul would feel it. I'm his imprint. He'd always feel me.

It was the cold feeling of metal slipping through me that made me think clearly. I looked down to see the red spread over my shirt.

Then I wasn't thinking clearly.

Then I wasn't thinking at all.

**_yea a cliffhanger i know. i'll update as soon as i can. til then, check out my girl Beki's story. give her a chance and a review if ya love the spaces and copy and paste the link to her story. please and thank you. now read, review, and enjoy my shit! -jb  
_**

http:/ .net/s/6658840/1/ In_The_Blood


	27. Senses

Paul POV

After Jake dropped off Renesmee he came back to Ripley and Amber's apartment to work on the car. By then Amber and Emily had finished with their meeting and were filling us in on how their ventures were going so far.

It was one of those moments that struck me dumb. Sitting outside watching Jake teach Jared different parts of the car, while Sam and Embry listened to Emily and Amber go on about their business. Kim ran up the path after she finished dinner with her family, and jumped on Jared's back.

We were a family, no one could deny it. Even when parts of our family were elsewhere, everyone fit together.

Most people say life goes by too fast, but sometimes I think it goes slow. Once you figure out exactly what you want out of life, you want it to start as soon as possible.

I wanted a home of my own, I wanted to marry Ripley, I wanted our business to be stable and successful, and I wanted kids.

It was too soon for all of those, but it didn't mean I couldn't want them.

I sensed I would get them soon enough.

It seems I wasn't the only one who wanted their lives to start as soon as possible.

A few hours later the boys were finishing up Ripley's car and everyone else was settled in around the back porch of the building. Emily sat down next to Sam, who had an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face. He took her left hand in his, said something, and when he gave it back to her she screamed. We all looked to see what happened, and I noticed a small diamond glinting on her ring finger.

I smiled at Sam's nervous but hopeful look, but my smile faded at Emily's angry look.

"Are you kidding me?" She screeched at him.

Sam looked bewildered. "Of course not, what's the matter with you?"

"That's how you ask me? In the back yard of our friend's apartment complex, and all you say is 'How about we go for it?' Really Samuel?"

Sam looked at me for help and I shook my head. He was on his own with this one. That's what he gets for doing a half assed proposal.

"I just felt like it was the right moment."

"This is the right moment? I deserve a little more romance than that. Especially since I had to be the one to bring up moving in."

"Jesus, Uley you're in trouble." Embry smirked til Amber shook her head at him.

I took out my phone and texted Rip that I'd be late in picking her up, and grabbed a beer from the cooler we dragged out. "Hey you two, calm it down."

"No, I am not going to settle for a proposal like that." Emily stood her ground.

"And you shouldn't. Sorry Sam, but the woman is right. You could do better than 'How about we go for it.'"

"I agree with Paul." Jared said, and Embry nodded.

Sam turned to Jake whose expression said he was on Em's side. Kim and Amberlynne stood on either side of Emily, a unifying wall.

"Traitors all of you. You don't get it, this proposal stuff isn't easy. Especially when you're nervous about what the girl will say, so I just went for it." Sam hung his head.

"Oh please, you knew I'd say yes." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Um no, apparently not since you said no." Sam pointed out.

"I didn't say no, I questioned your method."

"Does that mean it's a yes?"

"It means I'm not answering until you try again."

"You have to be kidding me; I was shaking through the first time. Paul, you know what it's like."

"Actually for me, the nerves came before hand. When I was ready to ask, they went away."

"You really make the rest of us look bad." Embry said, and I kicked a rock at him.

I smiled though. Out of everyone else it did seem Ripley and I had the best attitude towards relationships. We were on the same page. We wanted the same things. I knew I was lucky for that.

As the debate continued, I started feeling strange. I started feeling my senses take over. There was a sinking sick feeling in my gut, followed by a sharp pain. I staggered from it, and started shaking. Something was wrong. I took my phone out and tried dialing her number over the shakes. The others were realizing something was happening to me, but I couldn't talk over the worry. Especially not after her phone picked up, and sounded like it dropped.

I heard her scream over other men's grunts and laughs. She screamed for help, for me, for anyone. The others heard it too, and snapped into action. They phased and headed to the woods. For a moment I wondered how they would find her, then I realized they were following me. I felt myself start running. I didn't phase, instead I held onto the phone like a lifeline, listening to the sounds of fists and feet hitting her. Listening to cloth tearing, and her pain filled cries.

I couldn't see what was happening to her, but I felt it. I felt her desperation and fear. I felt her fight. I felt her start to lose.

Most terrifyingly, I felt her slip away.

From me, from everything.

It pushed me to run faster until I could hear her, not only through the still open line, but through my heightened hearing. I was close, but the cables that connected her to me were getting further and looser.

That's when I heard a shuffle over the phone line. It must have moved on the ground. It was closer to her now and I heard her shallow breathing over the line. She must have seen the phone, for her broken and low voice whispered, "Paul, love." Before her breath flowed out in a sigh, and I couldn't hear it anymore.

I don't remember those last few moments before I reached her. I don't remember cutting across the woods and the deserted road. I don't remember dropping my phone. I remember seeing her. Only her.

They weren't with her anymore. Had they fled knowing a different type of monster was approaching? I couldn't even care at the moment. All I saw was her, lying over the shoulder of the road, looking limp and deflated.

I fell at her side, my shaking uncontrollable, but not from a need to phase. I reached for her neck with both of my hands. I gently pushed her chest down, pounding until she drew air. My hands felt wet, and I saw red seep through my spread fingers from her abdomen. I saw other hands move to the source of the bleeding. I didn't see who they belonged to; I just depended on my brothers to help me bring her back.

When she croaked and gasped for air I felt my chest loosen. "Ripley." I breathed as she did, and watched her eyes flutter, but stay closed. "Stay." Was all I could say. I heard the others on the phone, saying injuries, some leaving to track who did this. But my eyes stayed on hers, my hand replaced the ones that kept the blood from draining out of her.

I heard the sirens and let them push me away. I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders, holding me back. I smelled her blood on my hands. I saw them working on her. I tasted my fear as it took me over. All of my senses were working full force.

"Paul let's go. We're going to the hospital. It's going to be ok, she's going to live." Sam said and dragged me into a car.

Edward was behind the wheel. I didn't think to ask when he got there. I just stayed in the back seat, my eyes glued to the back of the ambulance. I was grateful for the speed he used to keep us on the ambulance's tail.

As we reached the hospital I prepared for the longest wait of my life. I counted on my connection to her to get us through it, and keep me in the loop. But I found I couldn't, when it took me too long to sense just how much she needed me. I couldn't count on my abilities.

That's what she'd been counting on. She depended on me, and I was too late. I didn't get there before she went through that. Just what good was I?

I knew if I lost her, if we lost us, I'd never be good again. I'd never be me again.

So I sat in the vinyl green chair, waiting for a sense of hope.


	28. Don't Give Up

Paul POV

It was all coming back to me. Losing my dad. Waiting in the hospital. Nurses giving you rushed and sympathetic updates. The echoed in my mind.

She's in surgery. Internal bleeding from stab wound. Contusions, bruising, cracked bones. They even asked permission to do a rape kit.

Those words were seared into my mind rather than echoing.

My mother was on shift, so again we had someone on the inside. It didn't comfort me much though. Especially after Amber called Frankie and Topher. They were dropping the kids off with Topher's parents, and then heading over. I wasn't sure what I'd tell them.

That she was alone because of me. That I wasn't fast enough. That we may lose her.

I tried to concentrate on nothing but my connection to her. I closed my fist every few seconds, feeling the pulse of it, the pulse of her, and our history.

We were both born in this hospital. We couldn't both die here.

If it were me she'd be strong. She'd survive. It was who she was. I couldn't do that though. If I lost her, I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be able to do anything. Not because I'm the one who imprinted, but because she'd become the center of everything in me.

When we were kids our friendship taught me a lot. When she moved, the memory of her kept me strong. When my dad died, her letters were what I held on to. When she came back, I had a reason to be better. In the time we've been together, I've become who I was supposed to be. I've lived. I've made plans. All of which are nothing if I didn't have her.

I wasn't ashamed of that. I'd known her all my life. We may have been separated before, but I had never lived in a world that there was no Ripley Gannon. I never intended to either.

When Topher and Frankie came in, I knew I had to get up. I had to address the situation. I owed them that. Frankie reached me first and though she looked at the others, she looked to me to say it.

"Is she?" She paused.

"No. She's in surgery. She has a chance. Mom's in the OR with them. It's only been an hour."

"What happened? Was it…." Topher stopped his interruption and looked over to Edward with a nod.

"No it wasn't their kind. They were human."

"They? How many were there?" Frankie croaked.

"Six." I said without bitterness. I couldn't even feel anything for them. I would eventually, no matter what happened to her, I'd find them one day, and I'd feel the anger. For now, all my feelings were towards her and her only. "They followed her after work."

Topher looked like we did before we first phased, shaking with anger, and a little fear. Frankie took my arm.

"Did they…Paul did they…" She couldn't say it over the choking sound in her throat. Topher shook his head, like he was begging the answer to be the one he wanted.

"I don't know yet." I felt, and heard my voice change. Like a whimper. I wasn't numb anymore. It wasn't just fear I felt. It was a desperate sadness.

Frankie must have seen that, and reached up to touch my face. "It's too early for that. I know my girl. I created her, and made sure she was everything I wasn't, and had better versions of my best qualities. So she is probably the strongest person out there, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think that's about right." Topher said, searching for calm himself. It was easier for him to find though. Much like I found strength in Ripley, Topher found it in his wife. "Remember when you two idiots decided you were going to try and cliff dive when you were six?"

"That was her idea not mine." I said simply, remembering the day clearly. "I was afraid of heights back then, she never was."

"She never had much fear of anything." Amber said. "I doubt she does now. She's probably just being impatient and wondering when she'll get chips again."

"That's about right." Topher repeated and helped ease Frankie into a chair. He looked at Edward. "I'm sorry I asked if it was your kind. I didn't mean it to offend you. I know you and you're family are family to our daughter."

"Our family feels the same about the pack, and Ripley especially. She gave us a chance before the rest of them did." He playfully nudged Sam as Jake hit his shoulder. He then turned serious. "She's a tough girl, and Carlisle is in with her. I have no doubt she'll be fine."

The others seemed to try and take comfort in Edward's words. Other Cullen's came to sit with us, and the pack remained restless. I stayed still though. I merely waited. For a sign, or maybe even Ripley herself. If anyone could go through this and come out skipping, it would be her.

It had to be her.

Another hour later I started to feel my heart race. I hadn't even moved, so there was no explanation for it. I heard someone sigh and turned to see Edward, looking like he was concentrating very hard on something. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. My mind just hadn't been working. It was only filled with her, much like my emotions were. Now I saw what Edward had been doing though.

He knew what was happening in the operating room. He was reading Carlisle, and anyone else's thoughts. Maybe he could even read Ripley's.

His eyes met mine, as I knew he read mine. Saying nothing, he got up and went to me, grabbing my arm to help me stand. I hadn't realized how much my energy had drained.

I didn't even care. I just concentrated on the connection to Ripley. The one that was fading. Both of my hands formed fists, and I felt true terror when there was no pulse there. Maybe I was too numb, or maybe this was it.

Edward led me away, and I thought I heard someone even more devastated than me. The sound was a mix of something being strangled, growling, and sobbing.

It wasn't until Edward shook me once that I realized the sound wasn't someone else in agony, it was me.

"Calm down. She's not gone yet. She's fighting, don't you give up on her."

"I can barely feel her."

"She's tired, she's been through a lot, and her body is bound to shut down a little. It doesn't mean it won't start back up again. Carlisle will help her through it. I don't believe you're going to lose her, why do you?"

I looked at him and for the first time, I realized how much older he was than me. Why was I automatically assuming she'd die? Why was I already planning how long I'd last without her? Why couldn't I just fight for us like she was? I knew the answer then.

"I lost my Dad here. He was sick. He fought it the entire way. Took every treatment. Every trial he could. He told us not to worry or be scared, and that he'd survive it. So I believed him. I was here every day. Then he died." I looked towards the doors I wasn't allowed to cross. She was somewhere back there. "Ripley is like him. She'd never give up. She'd never want me to be scared. But I am."

"I know. I know even more than the others. I've watched Bella die once. Right in front of me. Wondering if I didn't do everything right. Wondering if I didn't do it in time. Wondering if this was it, and how I'd follow her. I know you're doing the same. I know you can't help it because of what you are to each other. But you can't give up. It's the second to last thing she'd want."

"And what would the last thing be?"

"That you break your fist trying to feel her pulse." He looked down at my strained fingers. "Her heartbeat just got weak is all. I could still hear it, but it was probably just difficult in your human form for you to. She's still alive. They are finishing up."

"If that was your way of saying vampires have stronger senses then werewolves, I'll tell my brothers and let them hurt you. I have bigger enemies right now." I thought about the six men for the first time.

"That's not the time for that either. Yet."

I met his eyes. "When it is, will you be helping, or distracting those who are definitely going to prefer I leave it alone since they were human."

"They were only technically human if you ask me. Anyone capable of that isn't human." He showed his vampire self for a moment, and then masked it when we heard a happy cheer coming towards us. He plastered a smile on his face as he turned. "What do you think you're doing here Renesmee Carlie?" He said as his daughter ran on her chubby legs towards him. He lifted her and let her place her hands on his face to tell him what she thought. "Oh I see." He turned back to me. "Bella couldn't stay away anymore. I should have known."

Alice came skipping up to us then and took the baby, saying she'd go to Carlisle's office with her. For a moment I wished she could stay. Renesmee had a way of perking everyone up. Sometimes we wondered if she shared Jaspers gift. I knew she didn't belong amongst this though.

So Edward and I went back to wait with the others. We were all becoming professional waiters. Even Sue, who was usually the most impatient out of all of us, sat solemnly at Kim's feet. Every once in a while we'd glance at each other, needing to remind ourselves that the other was there.

Hospitals meant the same thing for the two of us.

Death.

I tried to think more positively like Edward said. Sam and Emily also helped with that.

Emily turned to Sam suddenly and took his hand. "Yes." She said simply. "I think we should go for it."

He looked confused for a minute. "I thought you wanted a better proposal."

"Do you love me?"

"In every way."

"Then I think I got it didn't I." She looked down at her ring and smiled. "I can't wait."

"Ripley is going to be mad you said that without her here." I said, and Emily's eyes filled. She looked grateful when I smiled at her and patted her knee. "Congrats. You're the original imprint, it took you long enough to say yes to him." I winked at her and clapped Sam on the back.

"Bet says you still get married before us." Sam said and squeezed my shoulder. "Ripley will not be upstaged."

"No never." I whispered and breathed as best as I could. Hearing others say her name was somehow more difficult.

A flash of gold caught my eye, and I saw Carlisle walking towards us. I didn't think. I didn't feel. I just stood up.

"She's doing well. No organs were hit by the knife, and the bleeding has stopped. The rape kit also came back negative. The biggest worry right now is how long it's going to take for her to heal and be able to walk again."

"She can't walk?" Topher choked out.

"She'll be able to, she isn't paralyzed, but she'll need physical therapy. The important thing is there is no permanent damage and she's going to be ok. She just has a long road ahead of her." Carlisle looked to me, then back at her parents. "She can have one visitor now, and then the rest will have to wait until tomorrow. She isn't awake, it's best for her to sleep through the night."

"Let Paul go." Frankie said, and nodded to Topher before I could even react.

I hugged her and felt myself go to where Carlisle directed. I opened the door to her room and felt my throat tighten. As I closed the door behind me I breathed deep, and then turned to look at her.

It wasn't as bad as I had pictured. Probably because the last image I had of her was on the side of the road.

Now she looked small on the bed, surrounded by monitors and machines. I got as close to her as I could, and rested my fingers on hers, the only touch I was brave enough for.

Though I longed to scoop her up, and take her away from here.

She'd hate having to stay in the hospital. She'd hate physical therapy. She'd do it though. She'd keep fighting until she was her old self.

Right now I just wanted to see her eyes, hear her voice, and feel her touch.

I wouldn't feel completely alive until I did.

For now I just held her hand, and looked at her. Rememorizing all I was scared to lose.

When a nurse tried to usher me away I leaned down to gently touch my lips to her nose. "I'm not leaving. I'll be outside I promise. You rest so you can come back to me tomorrow. I love you." I whispered and let myself be led out.

Nurses were cruel people sometimes, which made me question why my mother was one.

After I saw Nurse Ratchet go down the hall I let out a shrilling whistle. Topher poked his head into the hallway and I signaled for the door. He and Frankie rushed in, and I stood keeping watch while they had a brief visit with their daughter.

As I stood outside the door, looking down each end of the hallway in case we got caught, I finally felt my chest ease a little. I could clearly hear her heart beating strong, her breathing on her own.

She didn't give up. All our years of separation, she never gave up. I had. And now, she fought more than I ever would be capable of. But I knew I'd never give up. We never would.


	29. Fought and Won

Ripley POV

It turns out when your life flashes before your eyes, it's not necessarily all you that you see. It's the life you belong to, whichever life you call yours.

So naturally I saw Paul. His was the life I belonged to.

I saw our childhood. I saw us finding each other again. I saw our love, and the life we had built.

Most importantly, I saw the things that were yet to come. The things I still wanted to happen for me and for us. I wanted to find what I'd be in life. I wanted to marry the boy whose heart beat echoed in my fist. I wanted to have children. I wanted to share my life with my friends and family. I wanted their lives to mesh with mine, so we all belonged together, without a doubt.

I didn't want this ugliness to be what I was remembered for. I didn't want them to win.

So I fought, and I'd be damned if I didn't win.

I could tell, even in the fog, that I still had a long road ahead of me.

I felt unbelievably tired. The exhaustion didn't cloud the pain though. I had woken up four or five times before, but I couldn't stay awake.

The first time, I saw his eyes staring back at me. He looked like I felt. I remembered trying to reach for him, but not being able to move. I could only keep my eyes open for a moment, but it was enough to scare me.

He looked so sad, and yet hopeful. He needed me. I needed to wake up.

The second time, I wasn't awake long enough to look for Paul. I just saw Maura in her nurse scrubs, hovering over me. She smiled once, and then I was asleep again.

The third time, I didn't remember fully, but remembered enough of the conversation with Carlisle, to know I was hurt badly. It wasn't just a broken bone and bruises this time. Now it was several, with lacerations, contusions, and a stab wound. My personal record for injuries. I must have freaked out when I was told about how I'd need physical therapy and possibly months in the hospital, because next thing I knew, Carlisle had stopped speaking to me, and pressed a button. It must have accelerated my med intake, since I went under again.

I wished they'd stop giving me pain meds, just for a little while. I wanted to see my family. I wanted to test how much I could move and feel. I wanted to know where those animals were, and if they got arrested.

But I couldn't concentrate. I could only sleep.

The fourth or fifth time, I was getting frustrated, and fought to stay awake. I sighed, which was what roused Paul. I regretted that, he needed sleep.

He lifted his head and rubbed his hands over his eyes. I had a hard time regretting waking him when he broke out into a smile.

"Hey." He reached closer to me and took my other hand. I realized he had already been holding the other in his sleep. "How are you feeling?" He asked and then checked me over as if my body would tell him.

"Like I got my ass handed to me." I shifted my head and regretted it. It allowed me to notice him flinching. "Paul, you're going to have to get used to hearing about it, its part of our past now. It'll be over soon."

"What makes you say it's not over already?" His eyes turned dark.

"It won't be until they are gone or behind bars." I met his eyes and felt the strength to finally ask the question I needed to know. "Where are they?"

Paul shook a little but a squeeze from my hand made him stop. "I haven't left here to look for them."

"How long has it been?" I tried to straighten up to look for a clock and felt the room whirl. Paul sat up and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't move please, you need rest."

"I've been resting, damnit. How long?"

"It happened three days ago." He said, and something in my expression must have made him concerned because he gently squeezed my hand with one of his, and with the other he caressed my face. "You had surgery that night, and then the morphine kept you out for a while. You've woken up a few times, but this is the first time you've been this lucid. The other times, you weren't too clear."

"What do you mean? Did I say weird things?"

"Yea, but I understood you for the most part. I usually do." He looked more at ease. "About…who did this to you." His jaw clenched. "I don't want you to worry. The police are involved, which will make the pack, and the Cullen's tracking them down more difficult, but there's nothing for you to worry about. They won't come near you."

"It's not that I'm scared really. I'm just angry."

"What about?"

"I couldn't do anything. I kept trying and it wasn't enough." I felt my own jaw clench. "They weren't even like you. They were human, and I still couldn't fight back. It's pathetic." To my horror I realized my voice had hitched, making me feel even more pathetic. I avoided Paul's glance as my eyes filled, but he didn't allow that.

Instead he took my chin in his hand, so I was forced to face him. I kept my eyes down, making him sigh.

"Look at me," he asked. If he had said it in his usual tone, I might have resisted. But he spoke so softly, that I had to comply. When my eyes met his brown ones, they softened more. "You are not pathetic. It doesn't matter if they were humans, werewolves, or vampires. You impressed everyone. Six men that size against you, you could have easily been killed." He cracked over the word killed, but held on to his composure. "You kept fighting. You didn't give up. There is nothing pathetic about that. I am nothing but proud and impressed by you and what you can do. Being human has nothing to do with it."

"If I was like you, I wouldn't have to be in this position. I wouldn't be stuck in this place for who knows how long. I wouldn't have to rely on you to save me. Do you know that's all I kept thinking. That's why I kept fighting. I knew I just had to hang on, and that you'd get there."

"I didn't as soon as I should have." He said so low and devastatingly, that part of me broke.

I placed my hand over the one he still kept on my chin. "You got to me. That's what matters."

"And you fought it, that's what matters. You don't rely on me as much as you could Ripley. Just because you knew I'd find you, doesn't make you any less strong. What you did, and what I know you'll continue to do, set the bar for the rest of us strength wise. Muscles, abilities…that's not strength. You are. Your mine. Just the idea of the strength you give me is what's been keeping me going through this. I hope I can be even half as strong as you are, and I hope I give you all you've given me."

I felt my eyes fill again, but not from fear or anger. Only from love. "You give me everything." I said and saw him light up. Maybe these were the things I never said enough of. How much he meant to me, or how amazing I thought he was. Everything we do for each other is something most people never dream possible. Yet, it was something we never seemed to say enough. Whether it was from not wanting to be like every other sappy couple, or because after all this time we just skipped that step, I wasn't sure. But I knew I'd make sure I told him that every day from now on.

That would be what would get me through these next hard months of recovering and accepting what happened, and how I couldn't control it. Instead, I'd use the strength Paul was so sure I had, and the strength he himself gave me, and I'd survive.

I reached for him, which made me wince and he growled. "Oh, don't be a brat and hold me will you?"

"You're bossy when you're injured." He said, but went along with it. I think he needed to hold me as much as I needed to be held. He did so gently, and I only felt a few twinges.

I relished in the feeling of his body closer to mine. I breathed him in, and felt relief.

"I love you." He whispered so sincerely I felt all the pain ooze out of me.

I still had fear. I still had anger. But I no longer felt in any way inadequate. How could I, when I belonged to something so strong? A love that hadn't diminished, even when paused.

He didn't give up on me, so I wouldn't give up on the life we had ahead.

I'll fight, and I'll be damned if I don't win.


	30. Ours

Paul POV

Somehow all that had happened changed us for the better.

I no longer feared hospitals. In fact I came to depend on them. I depended on all the people who helped Ripley become herself again.

I also put my faith in the police department for the first time. I knew since they were involved, we wouldn't be the ones to find the six and take care of them our own way. The Cullen's probably could without being implicated, but we couldn't ask that of them.

It was also important to Ripley that we didn't stoop to their level. Once she had regained enough strength to see us all at once, she asked us not to go looking for them. She wanted us to let the police handle it. Though she was eager to have them caught, she also felt she couldn't live with being responsible for us taking care of them. It wasn't something she thought she could live with.

So we left it in the authorities' hands. For once they came through for us. About two weeks after the attack, they found four of the six at a bar, fighting over a lost bet. The unlicensed weapons they were carrying, along with drugs were enough to hold them. They made a deal to give up the other two involved in the attack.

It was likely they wouldn't be in jail forever. With Ripley's testimony, they had many reasons to go after her if and when they got out. It was something we tried not to think about, but it was in the back of my mind. I knew if it happened though, we'd face it, and come out on the other side.

That's what Ripley did every day. I was blown away by her determination and spirit. She continued to push herself in her physical therapy, impressing all her doctors, and all of us.

Eight weeks after the accident, she was ready to go home, much to our amazement, and my delight.

I had a few surprises for her once she got out, and now that it was happening sooner than we thought, I was nervous.

When she started her physical therapy and I saw how hard she worked, I realized all I wanted to do was simplify things. I wanted to start our life. I didn't want to waste time.

So while she was recuperating I was working. Not just at the new business, but also on building our house.

With the help of the pack, the Cullen's, and Topher; it was really coming along. It wasn't going to be finished until ironically the lease on Ripley's apartment was up. She'd still have time to have her freedom with Amber, but I was hoping she'd be willing to move into our place once it was finished.

It had been a bonding time for Topher and I. That surprised me. I had asked him if he wanted to help, and he ended up more committed to the project than the others, and just as much as me. He seemed to agree his daughter needed something normal and good in her life.

When my funds grew short for the house, I decided to try and take out a loan. Topher and Frankie stopped me. Topher sat me down and asked if I'd agree to take the loan from him. I was resistant at first, but the argument he gave made it hard to refuse. All he wanted was to help us, and help his kid have the life she didn't have when she was little. They were more than financially able to give it freely, but he understood my need to provide for us myself.

In the end I agreed to take the loan, and we had an agreement that once the business was stable, and we could afford it, then I'd start paying the loan off.

I loved working on the house every day while Ripley was in her therapy. Then every afternoon I'd work with Sam and the others. Then every night I spent at the hospital, much to the other nurses annoyance. Mom made sure it was clear that I needed to be there though.

Now she was coming home. Before I took her to the apartment, I'd be taking her to the house. I was nervous for the surprise, but also excited. So was everyone else. Even Ripley knew something was up, but she trusted me when I told her to wait.

When I drove to the hospital to pick her up, I was beaming when I saw her standing outside, ready.

Seeing her stand, without support and sans bumps, breaks, and bruises; made all my nerves fade.

"You kept me waiting." She said as I got out of the car to throw her bags in the back. "How dare you."

"Well excuse me; I was preparing things for you."

"It's rude to keep invalids waiting. I almost hitchhiked."

"You can move around on your own, without even your pimp cane, you are no longer an invalid, and can't keep milking it." I joked back, but in all honesty the only time she tried to milk her injuries was asking for better food, and for me to stay overnights. "I suppose I can still spoil you a little. For just one more day." I winked as I lifted her into the passenger seat. She smiled warmly at me as I buckled her in.

"Well that's a bit too much. I'm recovering, not a toddler. And since I'm recovering…." She gave a grin. "There's something we haven't been able to do in a while, that I would like to occur tonight."

"I doubt your roommate would appreciate that." I said as I started the car.

"Probably not, which is why I asked her to stay elsewhere. I don't know why you didn't think to do that. This is our first night without blinking hospital lights and nurses underfoot. We can be alone. Just you and me." She spoke softly and reached for my hand the same time I reached for hers. I brought it to my lips and her sweetness turned mischievous. "Plus I plan to have my way with you. Not just whisper sappy things to you."

"Of course not, and I did think of that. As much as I missed that part of our relationship, I am able to think responsibly too. I don't want you overdoing it."

She turned to glare at me. "Don't make me break out my weapons. I will take advantage of you. It's been far too long, and it's what I want. I've had docs making my decisions for me long enough. Besides I already talked to Carlisle about it, he says we are good to go."

I winced as I directed the car past both her house, apartment, and mine, probably spiking her curiosity. "You spoke to Carlisle about our sex life. Jeez Rip."

"No, I spoke to Carlisle bout the lack of our sex life, and he said as long as we don't go too banana sandwich, I'll be fine. Might even do me good."

"Wonderful."

"Don't be cross. I almost talked to Maura about it instead, but I resisted and figured that would upset you."

"You would have figured right. My mother doesn't need to be telling my imprint she can screw her son." I pulled into the path that led down the winding hill towards the house.

It was secluded, but not far from the rest of the reservation. I grew anxious as I brought her towards the house. When it came into view, I felt a glimmer of pride. Ripley raised a brow as I stopped and looked back at me. "Where are we?"

"Our home." I said the words I'd been so nervous to say, and smiled as it hit her. I got out of the car and rounded the hood to help her out. Her expression was shocked as she moved towards the porch.

"This has been the surprise you've been working on." She whispered.

"All of us have been. Your parents have actually been great with it." I led her up the stairs. "The porch is a wrap around. Then the first level has the kitchen in the back, a living room, and the basement will be the laundry room. Then upstairs we have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small foyer. The bedroom that has its own bathroom will be ours. We'll be done with it within another month I think."

She looked around, her hand grazing the wood molding. "Ours." She said and shook her head as she faced me. "You made this."

"We all did."

"But it's what you pictured. It was your idea."

"Yea."

"Why?" She asked and trailed her fingers over the stair railing.

"I want us to start our life together. I want us to have something that wasn't anyone else's. Just ours. It's something we can pass down to our kids, or their kids. I needed to do this for us. I know you wanted time to yourself to be independent, but I thought you could cut that short. Move in here with me. Help me make it ours. I haven't chosen paint for the outside yet or the rooms. I wanted you to have a part in this too, and if there's anything you don't like we can change it."

"I love it." She said as she spun around, her smile growing. "It's perfect. It's ours. You made our house." She stepped towards me with that grin back as she tugged at my shirt. "I intend to help you pick the paint colors but for now..." She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss my neck. "I say we christen our home."

"Ripley, I promised your parents I'd get you to their house for dinner before we went to your apartment."

"I know that. We'll just have to tell them we ran a little late." She pushed me up against the living room entryway and worked my shirt up. "Any more arguments, cuz from where I'm leaning, I think your thinking of something other than being tardy."

"You fight dirty, always have." I said as I tugged at her sweatpants.

All sensibility left our small house, and we lost ourselves to the urges we had been suppressing. I felt more alive. She was back in every way, and I knew things would only improve from here.

We had what was important. We had each other. We belonged to each other. And our lives were beginning, yet again.


	31. A Jelly Bean In The Jar

Paul POV

I fixed my tie as I looked at my reflection. I had never been a fan of suits, though I did have to admit, they looked pretty ok on me.

I couldn't believe this day was finally here. It felt like we had waited forever.

I glanced out the window by the mirror and saw the sun trying to peak through. It seemed the wedding had a chance of sunlight after all. That wasn't something we were lucky enough to see often in La Push. A wedding was a perfect time for a little luck.

I breathed deep then turned towards the door when someone knocked. Sam stood, ready in his suit and nodded at me. "Your tie isn't crooked, mine is, how did you do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I just kept messing with it before Ripley saw and pitched a fit."

"She's actually pretty mellow. I just saw her."

"You did?"

"Yea she was running down the hall to get something borrowed."

"Of course."

"This house really is perfect for a wedding." He looked around the spare guest room of the house we had all helped build.

"It is yea. It came along well. I guess we'll keep it." I grinned at him. "After you're done using it that is." I straightened his tie myself. "Ready to get married now?"

"Were you?"

"Never been more sure before in my life, then I was that day. You're up to bat now. So I repeat. Are you ready?"

"Yea. It's Emily. That's all I need to be ready."

"Exactly how I felt. Minus the Emily part." I clapped him on the back. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs and headed to the back yard where everything was set up. Everything looked as it had been planned. A backyard woodsy wedding for Emily and Sam. Everything looked like it had come out of a magazine. It was all perfect. After a year of crazy, the following year was perfect as well.

Ripley recuperated well. Much better than anyone else had expected. In therapy she even discovered what it was she wanted to do with her life. I wasn't completely wrong with what I thought she'd be good at. I had pictured her as an inventor, and that was what she did.

She created a line of self defense equipment. Some were catered to women, others to children who were bullied. It even included helpful phone numbers. She pitched the idea in different towns, and after enlisting our large family to help her produce the kit's, stores began carrying her product. She was finally confident that she had found what she could do, and was oddly grateful for her experience to show her that. By February, six months after she came home from the hospital, she was where she wanted to be career wise, and we were all proud. A month after that, the house was finished, inside and out. We moved in, and finally everything felt stable.

The Cullen's began to move on, but still visited. We missed Jake as he went with them after graduation in June, but he made it back for the wedding in August.

Ripley and I's wedding.

Though some found it odd that we were getting married right after the anniversary of her attack, Ripley insisted on it. She didn't want a month dedicated to what happened to her. She wanted a bright spot in it, and so did I.

So we stood at the cliffs edge, two nineteen year olds, just as her parents had been, and vowed til death do us part.

It had been the best day of my life so far. One of those moments that's meaning and importance sneak up on you. I had stood there, looking at the girl whose heart gripped mine since I was seven years old. She starred back with her green eyes gleaming, with her own personal brand of amusement, love, confidence, and contentment. That was my wife.

Now, a month and a half later we were the best man and maid of honor for Sam and Emily. A job with humbled me, and seemed to set Ripley on edge. She was worried she was going to screw up.

As Sam and I took our place under arc I had built with Topher for them. We turned to stare down the aisle, waiting for the girls to walk down it. As the music started, so did Renesmee, skipping and tossing the flowers with grace and guile as she went. Kim and Jared walked down next, followed by Embry and Amber. I found myself wondering when they would take their turns in matrimony. Then all thoughts stopped when I saw Ripley.

She simply glowed. Any nerves she had, I couldn't see. It reminded me of our own wedding day, and how she had glided down the aisle, her eyes on mine, as mine were on hers.

Her eyes were on mine now, as she raised a brow and winked at me.

I couldn't have had more pride at that moment. Unless of course I had known the secret she held.

Instead I stood there aloof, watching her take her final steps alone, not realizing, she wasn't alone at all.

Ripley POV

"Emily I am not taking this dress off of you again, I don't care how many times you have to pee." I said annoyed.

"It's not my fault." Emily huffed and tugged at her dress.

"Then whose is it? I'd love to place blame."

"That would be the baby's fault." She said absently and I froze, my hand automatically going to my stomach, as it had often now.

"How did you know?" I whispered and she looked back at me.

"No, I meant mine. Why? Do you have one in there?" She looked down at my stomach and I looked down at hers. "No way!"

"Way. Shut up I haven't even told Paul yet. Why do you think I've peed every time you have? And why the hell didn't you tell me you have a jelly bean in the jar?"

"Because I haven't told Sam yet you dolt. I was waiting til after the wedding craziness. Holy shit. We're both pregnant." She sat down at the edge of Paul and I's bed. "And I'm about to marry a werewolf in your backyard. Weren't we just getting imprinted on yesterday?"

"It seems like it sometimes doesn't it." I lowered myself next to her, and bumped her elbow with mine. "So how far along are you?"

"About six weeks." She smiled a little. "You?"

"Nine. Beat you."

"You always do." She elbowed me back. "Why haven't you told Paul?"

"Well because it wasn't planned. We even used protection, so yay super baby. We weren't going to have kids until we were more stable. Like you and Sam are. I mean we can manage it now, but we wanted more time to ourselves."

"Is it the end of the world that you won't have that?"

Now I smiled as I thought of a baby. "No."

"Paul won't see it that way, and you know it. My only request is you tell him after Sam and I run off to the honeymoon portion of tonight's events. It's still my day." She said and I laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you." I said, and soon after that, Sue came rushing in to tell us it was time.

By the time it was my turn to walk down the aisle, I enjoyed nothing more than seeing the look on Paul's face. It was as if I was the only one there. The only interest he had. I couldn't have felt more special.

Then I thought of the baby I was growing inside of me, and I somehow felt even better.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Paul even danced effortlessly for once. I found myself finally growing more and more excited to tell him. So much so, that I actually willed the wedding to end so I could.

Then finally, when all the guests had left, we were alone.

Well he and I, and the kid I was growing.

We straightened up what we could, and then went up to bed. I laid down, playing with stray strings on my shirt. My excitement was slightly clouded by nerves, but I road on them and looked at where Paul stood, getting into his sweats. "I have something to tell you." I said and watched him glance at me, and tense. Wrong tone I realized. "I'm fine imprinter, quit worrying."

He grinned and shook his head. "Always do. What's up Frog?"

"How do you feel about April?"

"It's showers bring May flowers." He said slyly and sat down on my side of the bed, patting my hip. "Why? Give it up."

"That's when I plan to evict our kid from my womb." I said and held my breath as his face froze.

"You're pregnant?" He said and looked down at my belly.

"You can't see it yet. I'm only two months."

"Two months? Why didn't you tell me sooner Rip." He took my hand and I felt a little more reassured.

"Well it's earlier than we both wanted. I was nervous I guess." I looked down at where his other hand had drifted to my belly. "It's not going to kick you yet."

"Our kid isn't like all the others, so I wouldn't be surprised." He lifted his hand then and used it to lift my face. "There's nothing to be nervous about. We can do this. Even if its sooner then we planned, it happened for a reason. We'll do this like we've done everything else."

"Together." I said and smiled at him.

"You bet." He took my face in his hands and laid his forehead on mine. "Ha. A Baby."

"Yea, a baby."

There would be days where we'd be scared of parenthood, but for that moment, we were nothing but whole, and together.


	32. The Life I Belong To

Paul POV

In the years I had known Ripley Gannon-Jaci, I had learned many thing. I had learned about love, loyalty, sarcasm, fun, frustration, and above all things, patience.

Ripley gave me patience in many aspects of my life. Most recently, she gave me patience in waiting for our son to shoot out of her.

I was always eager. Eager to hear the heartbeat, then eager to find out the sex of the baby, and then eager to meet my son. Ripley however would cluck her tongue at me and tell me to be patient, he'd come out when he was fully invested in it.

Throughout Emily's pregnancy, all she wanted was the baby out. She had been sick the entire time, and always uncomfortable. Ripley was the direct opposite.

She was calm and blissful, and the baby echoed that attitude. He even kicked subtly.

When Emily and Ripley were just short of six months, we were able to find out the sex of both babies. And wouldn't you know it, it was a girl for the Uley's and a boy for the Jaci's.

Soon after that, Embry and Amber eloped, which would have angered us all if we weren't so caught up in baby fever. Instead, we were happy for them, and our family felt tighter than ever.

I didn't even lose patience or my temper when a coven of vampires tried to pick off a few drunk teens during Ripley and Emily's eighth month. The pack and I took them on, and though I felt fear that we'd lose and I'd never see my kid, we won, and gained a new pack member.

A seventeen year old who reminded me of me at that age, phased the night the vampires showed up. Owen was almost relieved at the change in his life. Having an unstable family, much like Sam's, he enjoyed being a part of something. When he met Sue, he enjoyed it even more.

Though his imprinting on my baby sister would have usually angered me, one look at his and Sue's face mellowed me.

My up and coming son might have mellowed me as well, even from Ripley's womb.

I was beside myself with excitement. We all were.

The excitement came to a halt though when Emily went into labor early. It was like a slap of cold water to the face. It reminded us all that life wasn't about floating through a wave of excitement. There were bumps and glitches.

As we all huddled in the hospital yet again, we wondered if our luck was running out, and we'd lose something we couldn't stand to.

It was the first time I ever saw Ripley pray. Even the baby was somehow disturbed by it, as if he had an attachment to the baby as well. He kicked more vigorously then he ever had, and I grew more worried that Ripley would go into labor too.

Our fears were subdued when Sam came out into the waiting room, beaming about the healthy newborn, Annemarie Joy Uley.

Our werewolf, imprint, vampire, human family was a step closer to becoming complete. Though as it grew, I wasn't certain we could ever have enough. There was always room for more.

Holding the little pink baby girl only made my patience tested more. All the excitement glossed over my nerves of impending parenthood. I just wanted to meet what Ripley and I created.

It seemed that the boy was not as eager to meet us though as we were to meet him. He even decided to stay in his mother an extra week.

Ripley was fine with this however, and took the extra time to put the finishing touches on his room, do some business with a self defense class that wanted to sell her line of kits, and gush over Annie.

Then finally, on the last day of April, we checked ourselves into the hospital. Ripley had demanded that my mom be one of her nurses, and asked for her mother, and me to be in the room with her. I took my place by the side of her head, and held her hand as she fought to bring our son into the world.

She cursed me, I praised her. She laughed and smiled at me, I held her. Throughout the whole labor process we grapsed fists, feeling our heartbeats mesh, as she pushed and pushed and pushed.

Then as easily as labor had started, it was over. In a split second my life had changed forever. The mushy beautiful baby boy that the doctor held up at us was one I couldn't imagine having lived without.

He didn't scream or wail like most newborns. He whimpered softly as he stared at Ripley and I. Ripley let out an astonished laugh and leaned back against the pillow, a proud warrior.

Mom took him away to clean him up and check his health, then brought him wrapped up to us, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Here's my grandson." She said as she placed him on Ripley's chest.

We both stared at him for the first few minutes in awe. How had we thought we could wait for this for a few more years? Why did we think we needed time by ourselves? This was what life was about.

As we looked into his solemn blue eyes, we found the life we belonged to. Our son's.

"Wow." Ripley said as she played with his fingers, and I with his toes. "No offence to you dude," she said to me, "But I think I just met the love of my life."

"I was just thinking the same thing." I said and stroked his cheek as I leaned down to kiss her. "I like you a little more than I did this morning though too."

"I was just thinking the same thing." She said with a grin. "I suppose we should name him."

"I have a request, can we name him after me? Toad."

"Toad Junior. TJ. No that's not him." She looked at him and considered. "He looked like the sky. I've always liked Skylar. What do you think about that?" She asked the baby who blinked.

"I like it. What about Skylar Lucas?"

"Skylar Lucas Jaci." She leaned down to kiss and sniff him. "Ding we have a winner."

Ripley and I both took Skylar's little hand in ours, making one complete fist. I felt the pulse and thrill of it shoot through me. I had found the life I belonged to once when I held the hand of a curly haired Frog. Now I found it again in a chubby baby boy.

Paul POV….present day.

As the story had drawn to it's end as I told it, I sat back on the couch and watched the eyes of my granddaughter grow soft.

"I like your life Grandpa." She said. "I miss Daddy and Mommy now more though. And Papa Sam and Maga Emily."

"What about the woman you were named for?" Ripley said from the doorway and our granddaughter jumped up from the floor.

"Grandma, you're home! Grandpa told me a story."

"I was lucky enough to hear my favorite part of it." She grinned at me the same way she had all these years. "Now I know why you are up so late Miss Ripleyanne."

"Did you know Grandpa calls me Frog cuz I look like you?"

"Not only do you look like her, you remind me of all the best parts of her." I said and rose from the couch. "Which I imagine is why your parents named you partly for her."

"That and because they have a cruel sense of humor. No child should have to hold the name of Ripley, even if you only half do. But you were it well butterbean. As do I. Now since you are up this late, how about we go into the kitchen and make hot chocolate?"

Granddaughter and Grandmother beamed at each other as they skipped into the kitchen. I turned to look at the pictures adorning the mantle. All the years they spanned. All the memories they held.

"Are you coming Toad?"

I turned back to see my wife, smiling warmly at me. She held out a hand and I took it, meshing my fingers through hers, a habit that also spanned the years.

I looked in her still youthful eyes and saw the same things in them that the pictures and story held. All the memories of love, strength, anger, and magic. I could see it, as if it were for the first time.


End file.
